


櫃檯小姐與落難千金

by Luink



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luink/pseuds/Luink
Summary: 「這篇是之前的腦洞，最初是源於夜半想起很早前看過的日本電視劇《山女壁女》，深田恭子主演，是比五倍妹還...唔...的角色，還蠻搞笑的。然後又想起疑犯追蹤裡面肖在賣場裡被root調戲的場景，於是就出來了一篇小短文。原來打算一篇完，看樣子結束不了，先發一部分。」「以及，山山和奈奈的設定，好像總會與現實裡反一反，嘛，也許是私人的惡趣味。這篇奉上，當作是先前那篇濃郁情緒的緩衝？甜點，努力甜就是了xd」
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**chapter1**

“啊！讓一下！抱歉！不好意思！”

人流密集的大賣場中間，一個身影正奮力地撥開行人，時不時回頭察探身後以及環顧四周，試圖找尋某個藏匿之處。

這個人正是村山家的大小姐，村山彩希。

只見她上身一件寬松的帽衫，下裝一條水洗牛仔褲，膝蓋處還不忘裂開幾道縫，露出主人雪白的肌膚；此外頭上還壓著一頂鴨舌帽，為防洩露身份，帽子外又套上了衛衣的帽子。

這明顯不屬於村山千金的裝扮，何以出現在人來人往的一般商場？事情大概得從早上的一通電話開始說起了。

——————————

“晚上有一個宴會，你一定要到場。順便跟到場的年輕人熟悉一下，他們可都是村山家企業的重點聯繫對象。別給我搞砸了。還有，我讓秘書整理了與會的幾個年輕人的資料，你好好挑選一下，就當是選相親對象了。”

“什麼？可是您明明答應過……”

“嘟…嘟…嘟……”

電話裡公式化的村山老爺不留餘地地囑咐著，不等村山彩希說完就立馬掛掉了電話。

而這一頭，村山彩希抿緊了嘴唇，那泛白的唇色簡直恨不得咬下一塊肉來。什麼大家小姐，富貴千金，到頭來不過是事業和人際的犧牲品。“早知道這樣，還不如窩在自己的地兒，逍遙自在。”村山彩希心裡暗忖。

“不行，我才不要被當成工具人！”半路變成村山大小姐的彩希，發出了不甘的怒吼。

就在一個月前，村山財閥正式發出公告，十五年前走失的幼女重回家門。與此同時，各種熱情洋溢的聯絡紛至沓來。誰不想乘著這位未婚的女士來豪門大族分一杯羹。落末的期待藉此東山再起，富貴的更不介意錦上添花。而今晚的這場宴席，無非是公告的後續與交易的啟動。這一個月的“教養練習”和冷漠堪比陌生人的“家人情誼”也讓村山彩希明白，富家子弟是多麼得虛榮好面子，為了家門興盛絕對會毫不手軟地犧牲自己的。

怎麼辦。當然是三十六計走為上策。

自小混跡“江湖”的村山彩希根本不在乎自己是不是富家小姐，從莫名被拋棄，後來被阿婆收養後，她就認定了這一生只有阿婆一個親人。要不是阿婆臨終前叮囑自己一定要回那個家，村山才不願意踏進那滿是猜疑與嫉妒的家門。從前累積在心頭的對被拋棄的疑問，也隨著前一個月的冷眼漠視煙消雲散。

“虛偽的名頭，誰稀罕！”自信能夠憑藉自己的能力好好生活的村山彩希毅然決然留書一份，打算狠狠扇所謂的豪門一個巴掌。自己是絕不會被這樣的條條框框束縛住的。

————————————

此時正值傍晚，更是下班高峰。路上行人不斷，得閒的人們三五成群出來逛街。街市霓虹閃爍，一派熱鬧悠閒。人群中的村山彩希卻眉頭緊蹙。她是藉口為晚上的宴席做髮型才得以出門的，身邊跟著的，明面上叫做保鏢，其實就是監視的幾個黑衣壯漢。打是不可能的，下輩子也不可能贏。村山默默戳了戳自己還算發達的肱二頭肌，在美發院利用去衛生間的空隙從後門逃了出來。

時間緊迫，要找一個隱蔽的地方躲過跟蹤才行。村山果斷取出身上的聯絡電話，把電話卡丟進垃圾桶，轉而走進商場，換下身上惹人注目又不方便逃跑的連衣裙。走出商店門的瞬間，人群中矚目的兩個黑衣男便躍入視野。村山彩希低著頭混在人群中不緊不慢地走過，正要竊喜時，聽得後面一聲高呼:“小小姐，等一下！”

等，傻子才等呢！村山彩希瞬間崩緊神經，在密集的人流中左右穿梭起來。大隱隱於市，要去人多的地方！拐過前面的路口，是一個大賣場。無論什麼時候，賣場裡總是人山人海，是絕佳的藏身之地。村山腳下生風，憑藉小巧的身形，左沖右突，與後方足足拉開了一大段距離，足夠給自己附加又一層保護裝備。

“抱歉！讓一下，不好意思！”村山把身子更往低處隱，頭上的帽子是匆忙間摘了模特的，還有寬鬆的男士衛衣，急急放了錢在店主櫃檯。身邊人足夠多，卻也擋不住追蹤者人高馬大一覽無遺。

有了！

在人群簇擁下移動的村山彩希一個側身，倒向右邊拐角的櫃檯底下。

“客人，您沒事吧？”一個急促中帶著擔憂的聲音從頭頂傳來。隨即是對方下蹲的身影。

“抱歉！有人在跟蹤我，麻煩你，能不能讓我在這裡躲一下！”村山揚起腦袋，一臉真誠地盯著對方的眼睛。出於激動，左手緊緊攀上了對方的手臂，並牢牢地牽制著往自己這邊倚靠。

“小姐姐，拜託了!”村山搖晃著對方的手臂，再雙手合掌苦著臉懇求。她有一張迷惑他人的臉，儘管已經二十二歲，但看上去像是十六七歲的未成年。臉蛋是標準的蘋果圓，鼻樑高挺，雙眼靈動，說話間兩頰的酒窩不時浮現。村山明白這是自己的優勢，面對自己這樣無助又真誠的請求，任誰也不會無動於衷吧。

“好吧，您先在櫃檯下面躲一下。”只見對方猶豫片刻，果然答應了，也藉著村山給她的描述，不時關注著大賣場中四周的情況。

這是個化妝品的小型展賣櫃檯，不過櫃檯的小姐姐好像只負責給有意購買的客人門介紹和試妝，看中的顧客會自行到另外的櫃檯付賬。所以村山藏身此處也不至於引起太多人注意。

頭頂傳來客人與她的談話聲。清脆明快，吐字清晰，言語間帶著敬意也泛著親近，不像自己說著說著舌頭老愛打結。村山躲在隱蔽的櫃子下，因為怕露餡，小姐姐又讓她躲得更裡面，還用自己的身體將開口處遮擋了起來。儘管賣場內燈光亮堂，但在刻意的遮掩下，村山所處只餘下一片昏暗，反倒讓視線中的事物更加清晰注目。

真漂亮呀！村山盯著眼前不時小步移動的下半小腿，心裡暗暗點讚。足下是一雙黑色細高跟，支撐著的那雙小腿，纖瘦白皙，修長優美，隨著來回走動而崩緊的小腿肌肉，在燈光的明明暗暗下忽隱忽現，更添了線條感。

視線再往上。黑色的短裙堪堪包裹住臀部下一點點，露出膝蓋上方那一部分絕對領域。光滑細嫩，像上好的玉石，加上沒有絲襪覆蓋，使得眼前這一雙美腿十二分得具有質感與誘惑力。村山克制住蠢蠢欲動想撫摸一番的心思，正想低頭吐槽自己穩健的下盤時，冷不防兩個圓潤膝蓋差點抵在了自己的鼻尖。村山不禁放緩了呼吸，深怕自己的氣息打擾到對方。

小姐姐坐下來了。是幫助客人試妝呢。

坐在椅子上。膝蓋微微分開，原本的絕對領域恰好與村山的視線齊平。鼻尖處有一股好聞的幽冷香味，清新沁脾，村山不由自主地輕輕嗅了嗅。視線移轉間探進了那絕對領域之上被黑色短裙包裹的幽暗處…

村山一動不動地蹲坐著，帽子已經扒拉下來放在地上，雙手交叉疊放在膝蓋，下巴杵在手臂上。眼裡是絕讚的私人風光，耳邊時不時傳來客氣又禮貌的說話聲，呼吸間是令人安心的薄荷馨香，夾雜著大賣場內人聲起伏的嘈雜，疲累奔逃精神緊張了一個下午的村山，兩眼開始模糊起來，一開一合，竟然跌進了夢鄉。

唔……白色的……

————————

“客人？客人？快醒醒，我們要關門啦！”岡田奈奈蹲在櫃檯前，看著櫃檯下那個踡縮著睡得噴香的身影耐心地提醒著。那腦袋斜斜靠在手肘上，一頭凌亂的長髮還來不及護理完畢，有幾縷調皮些的散落鼻尖，隨著她的一呼一吸有規律地飄動著。因為擠壓而變形的柔軟雙頰肉肉地鼓張，活像一隻海豚。微張的嘴巴一角，一絲不明液體將落未落，黏連在嘴角。岡田奈奈不由得笑出了聲。真是個心大的小孩呀，什麼地方都能睡著。

溫聲提醒沒法叫醒她，岡田奈奈只好再次努力。她伸出右手指，輕輕地戳戳沉睡中人的臉頰，“嘿，快醒醒，要回家了!”指尖觸到難以想象的柔軟。只見對方不但沒有甦醒，反而砸吧了嘴巴，吸溜一聲掩蓋掉嘴角的罪證，往更深沉的夢鄉裡去。岡田奈奈索性雙手齊上，左手扶住對方的腦袋，右手順便兩指一攏，捏住了那擁有高挺鼻樑的鼻子。臭小孩，還讓不讓人下班了。

呼吸不暢，村山彩希感覺溺水一般，眼睛都來不及睜開，交疊的兩手顧自先行動起來。她扯住控制自己鼻子的“始作俑者”，晃著腦袋想掙脫，掙扎之間聽見耳邊無法克制的調笑聲。銀鈴發出的聲響也不過如此吧。村山終於捨得張開雙眼，同時鼻子的壓制也隨之消失。“哇，薄荷姐姐！”迷迷糊糊的，村山順著手上扯住的對方的手臂，想靠近一點，卻因為長時間坐著，兩腿全然使不上力氣，於是整個人歪歪斜斜，眼看要摔倒。

“嗯？什麼薄荷？”岡田奈奈急忙穩住身子，身體先于頭腦，扶住那即將歪倒的人，也不顧那不安分的手拉扯著自己的衣領，企圖攀上自己的脖子。

“唔……薄荷姐姐，你的胖次好可愛啊……”懷裡的腦袋尚不清醒，搖頭晃腦嘀咕著，不高不低，恰恰能讓岡田奈奈接收得一清二楚。

“……”流氓。

岡田奈奈的臉色迅速漲紅，粉色以肉眼可見的速度蔓延到耳尖。手上再不留情，卻也不敢下重手地拍向那軟軟的臉頰。

“唔！”捂住臉，村山彩希不明白剛才還和顏悅色的小姐姐怎麼突然欺負起自己來。

“清醒了嗎？我要下班了，麻煩客人趕緊離開。”冷冷的語氣里夾著點咬牙切齒的怒火，岡田奈奈秉持以禮待人的工作信條，努力不讓自己爆發。

“啊，好的，謝謝小姐姐……噢，奈奈桑！”村山彩希瞥了眼那衣服上的工作號牌，立馬改口道。說完還不忘奉上自己沒有瑕疵的笑臉。還有酒窩，大家都喜歡戳一戳。

岡田奈奈翻了個白眼，一點不領情地轉身離開。桑你個頭，誰讓你直呼名字了？色女。

得不到預期中的戳酒窩與和善相待，村山彩希一臉茫然不解。奇怪，小姐姐中邪啦？一邊疑惑一邊向賣場門口挪，村山心裡思緒起伏。暫時躲過了一劫，但事情恐怕還不能善了。只希望村山老爺看到自己那真心誠意的留書以後，能夠清楚自己的心意。比起關在金絲籠裡當一隻金絲雀，還是自由自在活躍在更廣闊的地方更切合自己的心願。原來的地方目前是不能回了，也不能在街頭晃蕩誒。要不然找以前的哥們湊活一下，等風波過去再做打算。好歹自己也曾經是馬路須加的小頭頭，當過他們的candy姐呀！村山彩希摸出手機，摁亮屏幕。呃，糟糕，電話卡已經丟掉了額!

村山無力地倚靠在墻壁上，手上的帽子一搖一晃扣向下巴。時間已是晚上九點，原來熱鬧的街市也因為行人的減少變得稀稀落落。大賣場的燈光已經暗下來，只留幾處指示燈牌，供給通道使用。大門出口，幾個女生互相告別後，自行回家。村山看見一身休閒服的岡田奈奈向自己這邊走來。

“嗨～”村山端正身子，笑著招呼，一臉燦爛。

岡田奈奈側頭瞥了對方一眼，沒做回應，徑自往前走。

“誒誒，奈奈桑，謝謝你幫我呀！”村山急忙跟上前，歪著身子邊走邊搭訕，“我請你吃夜宵吧，算是給你的謝禮。”

“不必了，舉手之勞而已。”咬牙切齒地拒絕。

怎麼感覺她剜了自己一眼呃！村山彩希不明就裡，不死心地繼續「糾纏」，“你看這麼晚了，工作了那麼久，一定餓了吧，你這麼瘦應該多吃一點呀！”

岡田奈奈停下腳步，藉著街燈明晃晃的光線直視著村山，盯得村山彩希心裡發慌才開口，“說吧，你想幹什麼？”

“就是請你……呃……”話才出口，村山見對方完全不信的眼神，抬手摸摸自己的鼻尖，卡著嗓子結巴道，“你……能不能再幫一下我……就今晚……我沒法回自己家……手機……呃，沒法用……”看著對方的臉色一瞬間凝固，黑了個徹底，村山已經想打退堂鼓，“沒事，不方便就算了，是我太唐突了，不好意思啊，還有謝謝你今天……”

“為什麼不去旅店？”

“……”村山沒再說話，只是不大自然地咬了咬下嘴唇。去旅店的話自己的逃跑計劃不就玩蛋了嗎，唉。村山低頭思考著接下去該怎麼辦。

冷不丁眼前出現一雙白皙的手，手上還拿著不明數額的紙幣。“吶，再多我也沒有。”岡田奈奈看著這個一副跟家裡人鬧彆扭而不回家的人，語重心長地又扔下一句，“離家出走可不是小孩子玩的遊戲，快點回家，別讓家人擔心。”說完，也不管對方愣掉的模樣，把錢塞進她手裡。

被當做未成年了。村山前所未有地覺得這種理所當然的“誤會”讓人哭笑不得。眼看對方要走遠，村山彩希緊跑著越過岡田奈奈，攤開雙手攔住她。

“你……你要幹什麼……”岡田奈奈兩手揪緊身前的挎包帶子，略帶驚恐地看著眼前那張陰沉的臉。

“幹什麼，當然是……”村山邊說邊一步步逼近岡田奈奈，裝出一副邪魅的模樣，直到對方差點開口要驚呼，隨即滿臉戲謔道，“當然是……還你錢啊。”把錢塞回岡田奈奈手中，再低頭戴上鴨舌帽，“還有，我可是22歲的大人，才不是小孩子呢……”村山倔強地抬高下巴，再右手搭上帽簷，向岡田奈奈做了一個致敬的動作，接著轉身離開。

離開的瞬間，岡田奈奈隱隱聽見對方微不可聞的低語，“我已經沒有家人了……”影子拉長，漸行漸遠。在那個瀟灑的身影裡，岡田奈奈居然察覺出濃濃的失落和傷感。

“喂，小鬼，就一晚上，就當我大發善心好了。”

“誒？！”

誰讓自己是個爛好人呢。手忙腳亂地避開剛才還憂鬱要命的人幼稚的“動手動腳”，岡田奈奈甩不開緊緊挽著自己臂彎的雙手，心裡暗暗自嘲。

✔

坐在沙發上的村山彩希驀然間有些恍惚。帶自己回家的那個人，正在廚房裡忙碌著。知道自己沒有吃晚飯，所以二話不說就準備起來；誤會自己是逃家的小孩，毫無介意地給自己準備換洗衣裳。村山手裡捧著熱熱的水杯，小口小口喝著，好像回到了阿婆還在的日子，她老人家總喜歡忙忙碌碌，什麼也不說出口，但經手的每一點滴都充滿了無言的關愛。好想念阿婆。漸漸的，眼睫邊濕漉漉的，不知是剛洗完澡未干的頭髮帶來的水漬，還是突然襲上心頭的思念結晶。

岡田奈奈解下身上的圍裙，正要招呼村山，映入眼簾的便是這樣一副景象：失魂落魄，呆滯得像個雕像，加上那神思不屬的頹廢模樣……不是餓傻了吧？

“過來吃麵了，小鬼。”還是燦爛的笑容適合她呀。

思緒被拉扯，村山回過神，趕忙站起身來。“嘛，奈奈桑，我的名字叫村山彩希啦，不是小鬼，叫彩希或者小希都可以哦！”

“離家出走的人是不配擁有姓名的，小鬼。”對那張太陽般的笑臉完全免疫，岡田奈奈絲毫不想放過任何毒舌的機會。“快吃，吃完自己洗碗。”說完，岡田奈奈準備去洗漱。

餐桌上端端正正擺放著一碗湯麵，湯底清澈，細細的麵條有序地盤在碗中，簡直繼承了它的製作者那般有條不紊的特質，旁邊覆蓋著豐富的配菜，肉片，香菇，青菜……以及散發著濃郁味道的煎蛋。從前阿婆就是這樣子煮麵的，總是煎一個雞蛋放在上面，顏色恰好介於金黃和焦黃之間，聞起來香吃起來脆。反倒是現在的餐廳，蛋黃晶瑩剔透覆蓋在米飯上，雖然也讓人食指大動，但終究因為精緻而少了些許家常風味。

肚子沒有意外地咕咕叫喚，恨不得催促主人抓緊時機滿足自己。而村山彩希卻一反常態，全然不顧餓意，一根一根吃麵條，一小勺一小勺喝湯。也許不會再有誰像這樣給自己煮一碗湯麵，樣式和味道像極了阿婆的手藝，村山試過好多次，總也做不出一樣的口味。

緬懷再深，面也有吃完的時候。村山喝完最後一口湯，還不忘舔舔嘴角。清洗好碗筷，恰好岡田奈奈也洗漱完。村山掛上一張幸福的笑臉，吧嗒吧嗒跑上前，“奈奈桑，你煮的麵真好吃呀！”

“嗯。我知道。”

“奈奈桑，需要我幫你擦頭髮嗎？我晚上睡哪裡呀？”

“不用，我自己可以。至於睡覺，你今……”

話還沒說完，村山一臉恍然大悟道，“都是女孩子，一起睡吧！”

“……天晚上，打—地—鋪。”想睡我的床，美得你。小流氓。岡田奈奈想起在商場裡她睡眼朦朧的癡言癡語腦海中的天使小人就忍不住拿起小皮鞭。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「山不就我我就山。」

**chapter2**

岡田奈奈從櫃子裡翻出備用的被褥鋪墊，又指了一塊區域給縮在房間門口的村山:“喏，自己鋪。”  
  
村山鼓著腮幫接過滿懷的被褥，委屈臉試圖最後挽救一下自己爬床的機會，結果就是，岡田奈奈轉身走到她那看起來就軟乎乎舒服極了的床前面，翻開被面，窩進被子裡，背對著自己，休息去了。  
  
村山再怎麼演技派，也只有床前明月光，可憐地上“山”了。熟練地打開鋪墊，擺好枕頭，再塞好被角。顯然不是岡田奈奈給定的區域。村山在鋪之前悄咪咪地往床邊靠得更近了些，讓彼此間的距離看上去就像電視裡常常演繹的高中時期留宿好友家那樣，床上一個，地上緊靠著一個，燈光熄滅後，兩個人之間還有聊不完的話題訴不盡的小秘密。  
  
一點不覺得自己腦洞開大了的村山，輕輕摁滅房間的燈，接著仔細地挪進地鋪裡，不讓自己的小窩變雜亂。身上穿著的是奈奈桑翻出來的睡衣，看上去很新，但聞一聞就會發現衣服上有奈奈桑身上一樣的香味。這種香味勾起了村山隱藏在櫃檯底下時的所見所感，以及那時睡過去前瞥見的白色小內內。結合之前被奈奈桑無故拍了的一巴掌，村山縮在被窩裡嘿嘿嘿地癡笑了起來。  
  
猛不丁地迎頭砸過來一個柔軟的抱枕，隨之響起床上那人刻意壓低的聲音：“鬼笑什麼，趕快睡覺。”  
  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！鬼不笑了！”連聲答應的村山，點頭應下，絲毫不介意對方完全看不見自己的殷勤模樣。吚，打是親罵是愛，還給自己送抱枕，奈奈桑真的太好了，想嫁！嘛，雖然傍晚睡過一覺，但要聽奈奈桑的話，不睡也要裝著睡。抖M村山摸摸自己挨過巴掌的小(不要)臉，喜滋滋地努力閉眼。閉上眼就是白天時看見的纖瘦小腿，唔，別是要變成腿控了吧。這樣反反復復，村山終於迷糊地睡著了。  
  
✔  
  
生物鐘照例提醒著自己醒來，不用鬧鐘岡田奈奈也知道，時間大概是早上七點左右。不捨得的又留戀了會兒被窩，岡田奈奈伸個懶腰，朦朧著雙眼踏出清早的第一步。  
  
誰都無法預料這平平常常的一個步伐會牽出怎樣的後續。擅長破案猜測與推理的讀者們會得一反三，利用前情證出村山與岡田後來過上了抖S抖M般幸福的生活。而急於求結果的劇情派們一定認為，一腳定情，岡田的腳就這樣落到了村山的心尖尖上，二人繼續膩歪也過上了沒羞沒臊幸福的生活。還好，村山打斷了滔滔不絕的講述者，用一聲驚天地泣鬼神的慘叫。  
  
岡田奈奈的腳踩在了村山的小肚皮側腹的邊邊上，這是村山慘叫的第一聲。那是實打實的皮痛，壓力大，受力面積小，疼痛等級雖不明了，但相似的滋味大多數人都曾體會過。緊接著，一腳踩空的岡田奈奈精準地降落在名為村山彩希的現成人形大靠墊上。落地姿勢大概是，岡田的左手出於自我防護撐在了村山的腦袋右邊；因為身體側翻，岡田的臉頰狠狠砸在村山的鼻樑上，這之間顯然有另一個支點給了緩衝作用，得益於昨晚扔下床的抱枕卡在兩人之間，不至於讓村山那優秀的高鼻樑有斷裂的風險。  
  
再就是，岡田的右手手臂也撐起了重責，但是這個分擔，建立在村山另一個痛苦之上。村山的胸部，像是受到了拳擊一樣的沉悶KO，那種鈍鈍的厚實的疼痛，經由神經末梢一系列的傳遞，形成反射，使村山瞬間繃緊了的身體如同拉滿的弓，她死命地狠狠抱緊身上的人，企圖用這種互補的方式減輕自己的痛楚。而埋入岡田頸窩的口鼻則是急促地呼吸著，噴灑出火熱的氣息，一陣陣撲打著岡田敏感的頸部肌膚。  
  
瞬間清醒繼而慌張到手足無措的岡田奈奈顧不得這樣曖昧又灼人的觸碰，顫抖著聲音急急詢問身下人的狀況：“小……彩……希桑……你沒事……吧我去……打電話……叫救護車！”  
  
“別動…別…”村山暗啞著嗓子扯出兩聲低吟，手臂的力量收得又緊了幾分。  
  
岡田奈奈不敢有任何動靜，只是盡最大的努力撐住身體，不要給身下人帶來二次傷害。胸口緊貼著對方的柔軟，那劇烈收縮的一起一伏牽扯著彼此，連帶著自己的心臟也不安地快速跳動著。  
  
也不知過了多久，禁錮的力道漸漸變小，放鬆下來的村山滿頭濕汗，胸口最初的疼痛已經散去，不多牽拉便沒原先那麼強烈。村山抬眼看見依舊趴伏著的岡田奈奈，剛想安慰幾句，突然就呆住了。  
  
那張昨天冷淡得近乎面無表情的臉上淌著淚水，還有源源不斷的淚珠正沿著對方小巧的下巴，一滴一滴滾落在自己的脖頸處。淚珠蜿蜒附著的嘴唇泛著青白，正被它的主人狠狠咬合。岡田奈奈無聲無息地落著淚水。  
  
村山向上抬了抬腦袋，嘴裡嘗到了淚水的味道，鹹鹹的有點苦，好像還帶著點心酸。伸手擦著岡田臉上的淚水，村山輕輕地說著：“不要哭，你看，我沒事了，就是一陣痛而已。你別怕，我很強壯的，還打趴過個子一米八的大漢。只是被你輕輕撞那麼一下，一點問題都沒有的。不信我起來耍一套跆拳道給你看看。”嘴裡碎碎念著，手上的動作越發輕柔了。指尖擦完用指腹，指腹濕了直接為婚，額不，換指背，只差掌心手背也一起糊臉上了。  
  
“岡田女士，你哭起來的樣子也是一樣美艷動人呀！這樣的技巧，請務必傳授給我哦！以後和別人打架我就哭，把對手美到暴斃，輕而易舉奪取勝利。”油嘴滑舌山上線，終於讓泣涕漣漣的岡田奈奈破涕為笑。  
  
“你安分點，還打架。嗝……”岡田奈奈說完簡短一句，緊跟著打起了哭嗝。  
  
“好好好，我不打架，我哭，不行的話我就跑。你不要哭了，快去洗把臉，不然我要被你美死了。”奇怪的對話，親密並且平常得就像情人之間的甜言蜜語。  
  
“你……嗝……別動……先，我……嗝馬上……帶你……嗝……去看醫生。”岡田奈奈說完，小心地起身，迅速洗漱換了衣服。又從衣櫃里拎出一件長款的外套，準備出門時給村山披在睡衣外。  
  
說不難受是假的，村山也不拒絕岡田的安排，在她的貼心照顧下擦了把臉，連牙也沒刷就順順利利坐在了醫院門診醫生的診療椅子上。  
  
醫生板著臉給村山做了一番檢查，在岡田不放心的堅持下還給做了機器掃描，唯恐村山哪裡的骨頭出問題。  
  
“不嚴重，就是這幾天注意一下別太拉伸。另外每天記得擦藥。”醫生瞄了一眼村山旁邊凝神靜聽的岡田奈奈，轉頭囑咐道：“你記得擦藥之前把手摩擦生熱一下，然後再揉腫痛的地方，開始輕一點，看她情況稍微用上點力氣，好得快。”遲疑了一會兒，醫生突然小聲朝兩人低語：“小年輕的，別那麼衝動，最近避免激烈運動。對你們以後一定是有好處的。”  
  
村山和岡田兩個人聞言不明就裡地互相看了一眼，在意識到醫生話裡隱含的深意後，尷尬地各自別開了視線。  
  
「臭小鬼，害我被別人誤會，你完蛋了。」岡田奈奈毒舌不減，卻也按捺住沒作解釋。  
  
被醫生一刻意引導，村山腦內劇場又自動回放。「額啊，要死，我又不是故意要想起小姐姐的美腿的。可是偷看胖次是有報應的。不小心看到了還念念沒忘，結果同上。」村山的臉色忽而沉重忽而發愁，看得岡田奈奈恨不得敲開她的腦袋看看有多少莫名其妙的黑洞。  
  
離開診療室的二人沒有發現，才關上門，那個冷漠的醫生就翻開手機，翹著蘭花指興致勃勃地發出一條語音信息：“吶，我跟你們講喲，剛才接診了兩位顏值超高的同幸伴侶哦！嗷嗚，小姐姐們好好看，百合男子我最賽高！”那鬆開按鍵後發射的“咻”一聲，仿佛這段語音的加速推進器，透著成人之美的豪傑氣概。  
  
✔  
  
岡田奈奈向商場那邊告知了事由，托村山的“福”順便開始為期三天的休假。得知對方為自己所做的事情以後，村山默默地盯著岡田奈奈，眨著她兩隻大眼睛，深情得就像電視劇里即將求婚的男豬腳。  
  
“快點漱口。”小鬼頭，看著沒幾兩肉，怎麼這麼沉。略過對方傻夫夫的故作深情，岡田奈奈瞇著眼睛威脅道。此刻她正環著村山的腰，架著她並排站在盥洗盆前面。明明醫生都說了不嚴重，這會兒刷個牙還要自己給攙著，真是弱雞。吐槽歸吐槽，岡田依舊盡心盡力地幫襯，畢竟是因為自己的原因才讓對方受傷。  
  
岡田女士大概已經完全忘記，事件的最初是，村山挪動了地鋪的指定位置。講得決絕點，是村山搬著石頭砸了她自己的腳。  
  
村山藉著力道，不好意思地吐出口水，心里繼續翻滾著，「嚶嚶嚶，連吐口水都不嫌棄，奈奈桑愛我！」  
  
不彎腰地吐出漱口水，確實不雅觀，而且還很容易濺射水滴。岡田奈奈洗乾淨給村山接口水的杯子，又扯了張紙巾遞給村山擦擦嘴角。然後下了死命令讓村山老老實實躺地鋪上，等吃飯等上廁所等擦藥——“山”等人。  
  
年紀輕輕的村山提前過上了老年生活。她還蠻想躺床上的，岡田奈奈沒有拒絕這個提議，只是想了下說，床鋪太軟了，你都直不起腰。嚶，爬床再度失敗。  
  
早餐兩人都只是匆匆忙忙喝了杯牛奶撕了片麵包，所以岡田奈奈還沒到午飯時間就備好了飯菜。還特意煮了粥。醫生雖然說了飲食清淡些，但從來不愿辜負美食的岡田奈奈還是多做了一點，畢竟喝粥也不飽腹。還可能，容易頻繁上廁所。自己不介意照顧村山，但就怕小鬼莫名其妙開腦洞。僅僅半天時間，岡田奈奈已經死死掐住了村山花樣百出的念頭根源。實力者哉。  
  
整理完廚房的雜事，岡田奈奈走進房間，居高臨下地看著地上的村山，頗有一番指點江山的味道：“掀衣服，擦藥。”  
  
村山正翻閱著岡田拿給自己消遣的漫畫書，聞言高舉著的書慢慢貼到了臉上，又挪啊挪露出一雙閃躲不定的眼睛。“唔，晚上再擦木……”青天白日的，太亮了。醫院檢查的時候，醫生就隔著衣服查驗了下，問得倒是詳細。那會兒剛受衝撞，自然不需要望啊聞啊啥的，現在要抹藥，總不能隔著衣服來。村山害羞了，撩人的話可以隨口就來，句句經典，但撩起衣服來，那真的只有快樂地跑進浴室洗澡時才幹的事情。  
  
“有區別嗎？遲早要擦藥的。”岡田俯視這個突然磨蹭起來的人，滿臉問號，早點擦藥少些疼痛不好嗎。疼痛雖然是种記憶傷，但是沒有痊愈的疼痛還是源源不斷在影響神經的。  
  
“………………”「有區別嗎，反正遲早要被看光的。」自帶翻譯的村山彩希臉上的羞澀“嘭”一下，就跟五顏六色的煙花一樣炸開了。  
  
“你在害羞啊。”岡田奈奈非常自然地戳滅了“嘭嘭”亂炸的村山煙火，“沒關係的，我看過的身體那麼多，不會嫌棄你的。”  
  
“哈？？”誰有多餘的下巴借我掉一下。瞪大了眼睛，村山直覺這個訊息有點無法消化。還有為什麼要嫌棄我，我的身材別人羨慕著哩。  
  
速戰速決，絕不拖泥帶水。岡田奈奈為求方便，左腳跨在村山右側，兩手稍稍提了提褲子便跪坐在她上方，也沒有真的坐人家身上，隔著距離嘞。緊接著左右兩手互挽起袖子，伸手就要掀村山腹部的睡衣。  
  
“唔……要不，我自己來……？”村山一手緊貼在腰側，試著搶救一下自己的下擺。  
  
岡田聞言停下手，“你擦，我看著，不行的話我再幫忙。”  
  
“……還是……麻煩你幫忙吧……”閉上眼，世界便不存在。我的身體、我的小山山、我的羞恥心都是虛無。坐在我身上的岡田女士也不存在。唯心主義就是世界的核心，我不思故我不在……  
  
岡田奈奈看著底下緊閉雙眼，側著頭，嘴裡嘟嘟喃喃不知道在念叨什麼的村山彩希，嘴角悄悄彎起。下擺慢慢掀開，露出雪白的腹部，起伏的呼吸眼見著明顯起來，而腹部竟然有幾處結實的肌肉，形狀相仿，起伏間更加惹眼。女生的腹肌原來這麼漂亮嗎。腹部上邊還點綴著幾顆小巧的黑痣，岡田奈奈抬眼看了村山一眼，倒是跟臉上那幾顆交相輝映了。笑意逐漸蔓延。繼續往上掀，直到那處紅腫出現在眼裡，紅腫之間還泛著青紫。岡田冷下臉，皺緊了眉頭，兩手相合快速摩擦到發熱，然後倒出藥油俯身將手掌輕輕按壓上去，隨即感受到身下人微微一顫。  
  
“很疼嗎？我再輕一點。”岡田奈奈的語氣裡多少帶著些愧疚，也難掩疼惜。女孩子特殊時期的漲疼尚且難以言喻，更何況傷在胸口處，光是想象已經不能忍受。  
  
“不是很疼，我可以的。”牙敗，唯心主義可沒有教導怎麼屏蔽觸感。村山感覺全部的意識好像都集中到了相互碰觸的掌心之下，暖暖的，熱意一瞬間進入身體最活躍的心臟，只求它跳得安分點，別讓對方也聽見。  
  
詢得村山意見，岡田便稍微加了一絲氣力。藥油在雙手溫度的影響下，散開清涼的氣息，讓渾身緊張的村山恢復了些冷靜。岡田的左手牽著衣角，右手掌心覆上紅腫慢慢旋轉按摩，動作尤其緩和，也就不免要多次摩擦手心，再給藥繼續。不經意中，岡田的無名指或是中指就碰上了別處的一點朱紅，指腹隨著掌心推移擦過蕊尖，時間雖然短促，也經不起這樣翻來覆去。花骨朵戰戰兢兢悄然挺立。  
  
放在身側的手不知何時就蓋上了自己的眼睛，村山感覺糟糕透了。不是那種字面上的糟糕，而是不可說的糟糕。嗷，小山山已經叛變了，我的臉已經被它丟光了。思緒裡的村山蹲在意識的墻角，戳出手指畫圈圈……碰你一下碰你兩下就不得了……洗澡時我還捏你呢，要不要臉呢吶……叫我怎麼面對奈奈桑……  
  
專注於不忍直視的傷痛，岡田奈奈倒是心如止水，一心想著要如何做才能更好地減輕村山的疼痛，心思專一，嘴裡的提問也就只攻一處，於是房間裡的對話就變成這樣：  
  
——這樣疼嗎？  
  
——不疼。  
  
——這個力道可以嗎？  
  
——可以。  
  
——冷不冷？  
  
——不冷。  
  
——再來一次。  
  
——嗯。  
  
………  
  
跟開始相比，紅腫稍微有點消退了。岡田正想告訴村山晚上再抹吧，一抬頭就被眼前的景象驚呆了。  
  
太糟糕了。不可言說的那種。身下人衣衫凌亂，胸口的起伏肉眼可見，再往上，白色的鋪墊上四散著一頭黑色秀髮，村山側著臉，右手虛握遮住自己的上半臉，可以窺見的兩頰紅撲撲的像春天枝頭剛綻開的淡色花蕊一般，貝齒輕輕咬住下唇，叫唇瓣又帶上了紅艷。如同古雅的潑墨畫作，一點白，一點殷，一處淡紅，幾處黛青，各自綴掛在絕妙的位置，再配上喉嚨處悄悄吞嚥的暗聲……真是，「冰泉冷澀弦凝絕，凝絕不通聲暫歇，別有幽愁暗“意”生，此時無聲勝有聲」。  
  
岡田女士的心如止水突然就暗潮洶湧。安靜的模樣，羞澀的模樣，完全美得讓人驚艷。好像要收回之前那句嫌棄的話了。掀開的衣裳，岡田一點點將它們恢復原初。她伏低身子，右手手肘悄悄撐在村山左側，左手探進那隻虛握的手心，再微微用勁牽開，“好了呢，不謝謝我嗎？”聲音柔得連岡田自己都有些訝異。  
  
“唔……你……你別靠……那麼近啦……”聞言，村山睜開眼睛，立馬又緊緊閉上，磕磕碰碰蹦出不連貫的話語。  
  
岡田挑眉，“晚上再擦一次藥吧，消腫很明顯呢！”起身收拾，但沒從村山身上撤離。  
  
“知道了啦！”村山睜開眼，看左看右，吞吞吐吐又說，“我要％＃＄……”  
  
“嗯？”聽不清。岡田正欲靠近一點。  
  
“我要上廁所。”眼看還要靠過來，村山伸出雙手擋在身前，粗著嗓門喊。  
  
“哦。”岡田伸出食指，戳戳面前的手心，“聽見了。”  
  
村山就像受到驚嚇的鳥，耳朵燙得可以取暖。「呀吚，戳一下就不得了，就戳了手心吶，你更羞羞臉……」仿佛聽見誰的嘲笑。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter3**

悠哉游哉，時間也一點點過去。  
  
躺著。村山雙手墊在後腦勺。這個姿勢輕易就讓自己想起早上岡田奈奈梨花帶雨的模樣。仔細回想，她們不過短暫的相處，而岡田奈奈著急呆愣的樣子倒更像是觸發了什麼不美好的回憶。畢竟自己並沒有重要到讓對方哭泣悲傷的程度啊。誒，真遺憾，要是自己的話才不會捨得她難過嘛！村山調轉腦袋，看向靜靜坐著看書的岡田女士。  
  
小小一團，窩在半圓靠背的軟椅上，膝蓋曲起墊著書本，兩腳踩在椅子邊緣。淺藍的睡褲只遮住腳腕，沒有穿襪子，暴露在外的小腳趾圓溜溜的，從底下的視角斜對著看過去，像極了按照個頭大小排排站的光頭小士兵。這邊的大頭和那排的大頭偶爾湊一塊點個頭打個招呼，親密些就像法國人見面那樣行貼面禮...  
  
唔……村山摸摸自己的鼻尖，這個位置好像跟奈奈桑狠狠親過。嘛，親哪兒都是親，用什麼親也一樣。邏輯鬼才村山如是認為。記憶是一種很神奇的東西，這樣說的前提必須承認人對於記憶的回溯與改造存在主觀和趨向性。也即，記憶是能夠自我欺騙的。村山認為自己和岡田女士之間發生了十分有趣的關聯，但並不覺得這種關聯在今後會產生怎樣的影響。好感是看不見摸不著的調味素，只有更仔細地賞味才能辨別它可能演化出什麼屬性。顯然，村山把奈奈桑劃入了能夠結交的朋友序列。  
  
“哈秋！”旁邊的岡田奈奈吸吸自己容易過敏的鼻子，手指點點鼻尖。  
  
村山繼續回憶。就是這個手指尖，在擦完藥時還戳自己來著。村山用手指撓撓自己的掌心，被戳到時的麻癢感覺還停留在手心，沒有散去。  
  
吚，不純潔。居然撓人家手心。岡田女士知不知道手心和耳朵都是撩不得的。要是哪天遇到的傢伙不像自己這麼君子，可就叫天不應叫地不靈了。好人做到底，畢竟人家一眼看穿我的正直，還熱心幫助我，我就勉為其難好好報答吧。想著想著，視線又被嫩嫩的小腳趾粘住了。  
  
又一聲“哈秋”。被及時打斷思緒的村山，收回沉迷小腳趾的變態興味，正打算提醒岡田奈奈多注意，別感冒，卻見對方側過頭問：“要聊天嗎？”  
  
“誒？”村山眼神一下子發光。  
  
“沒……”只是看對方好像很沉默的樣子。  
  
“想的，我們來聊天吧，奈奈桑！”祈求的眼神，此時若蹲坐，身後該加條來回不停晃蕩的尾巴。她家的薩蘭看見自己也這樣。  
  
“聊什麼好呢？”岡田放下書，交疊雙臂在膝蓋，下巴一靠，斜著腦袋面向村山問。真是個有趣的人，明明不久前還有著讓人瘋狂的一面，廁所一出來就煥然一新。像是碟片的兩面，選擇A會得到高山流水，啟動B則跌進鄉野小調，要說哪一個更好，聰明如岡田只能說，兩個都可以要，口味多變，人生才康健有色彩。  
  
“唔，奈奈桑一個人住嗎？平時都會做些什麼？之類的。”村山對上她略顯迷矇的眼神。還未到入睡的時候，但是欣賞到這樣如同醉酒一樣的慵懶，真是讓人愜意。  
  
“一個人。平時除了上班就在家待著，看看書。”岡田奈奈懶懶回答。  
  
“不和朋友出門嘛？不過在家也沒什麼不好的……”村山尊重一切讓人舒適的選擇。  
  
“偶爾出門吧，”岡田輕笑一聲，小鬼蠻會給別人台階下。停頓片刻，岡田還是把疑問說出口，“離家出走是怎麼回事？”  
  
這可勾起了村山太大的怨憤與委屈，像個告狀的孩子一樣，村山添油加醋倒豆子一般把事情的前因後果一股腦兒全說了出來。如何迫於壓力忍受嘲諷啦，怎麼被磨人的禮儀折騰到死去活來啦，吃飯竟然要克制不能吃飽之類的奇葩瑣事等等……如果不是因為有傷在身，相信她可以表現得更讓人身臨其境。當然村山適度隱瞞了牽涉其中的具體人物，畢竟她也不是那種到處宣揚別人私事的碎嘴。而且……畢竟那裡有與她血肉相連的人，沒有太多的愛，也不至於要去恨。  
  
“實在很可惡哇！居然拿別人的一生做消遣，我又不是任人擺佈的洋娃娃，簡直侮辱我的人格和存在。”村山意難平，皺巴的臉面向岡田，眼睛裡閃著求誇讚求認同的波光。  
  
“嗯~委屈你了。”岡田奈奈伸手在虛空中示意著拍拍村山的頭，看那張臉瞬間又佈滿喜悅。“不怕被抓回去嗎？”岡田又打趣。  
  
“再看吧，我也不是沒有他們就不能活下去。雖然有點麻煩，不過我已經留信了，強扭的瓜不甜，希望他們也趕緊明白。”  
  
“嗯。”俗話說一根腸子通到底，指的就是像村山這樣的人吧，岡田適時應聲，對面前的小鬼也有了很大改觀。  
  
“要是阿婆還在就好了，到了天上也要好好照顧自己哦……”伸出手向著虛空揮一揮，村山的語氣裡滿是悵惘，“奈奈桑的外婆一定是個大美人吧，是不是和你一樣呀，一定是的吧，你這麼美，一定是繼承了外婆的優秀基因！”  
  
畫風突變，岡田也習慣了一樣回答：“嗯，有機會的話讓你親眼見證一下。”說完，岡田自己也怔愣了下。是心軟吧，暫時借一下外婆給她，就算是償還對她的歉意吧。想到這裡，岡田的眼神又瞥向村山的胸口。晚上的藥還沒涂。  
  
岡田站起身，幽幽道：“睡前再塗一次藥吧。”  
  
村山立馬如臨大敵，又無可奈何，結結巴巴回答：“哦……我……我想先洗澡……我都出過好多汗了……”  
  
“……洗澡？”考慮周到的岡田奈奈立刻排除了這個議題。“還是簡單擦一擦吧。”  
  
好的嘛，寄人籬下還是個傷員，村山骨氣再硬也沒法無視對方的擔心。  
  
最終的解決方案，岡田奈奈幫村山擦背，其他的村山死活要自己動手了，並且信誓旦旦保證不會有問題。岡田沒有勉強，給別人洗澡總是簡單的，就像自己給家裡的薩蘭它們洗澡一樣，何況自家薩蘭還比較鬧騰，總不至於村山也喜歡在浴室撒潑玩耍吧。這就是岡田女士的想法。要吐槽的話，只能說岡田不是常規意義上能夠理解的人，她在某個頻率上與村山達成了莫名的和諧。  
  
村山以後會找出一些蛛絲馬跡，憑藉她對搜索記憶並加工的熱衷，她必定能弄清楚，比如岡田帶一個一無所知的陌生人回家是不是常態，或是她所說的看過很多人的身體是什麼鬼，她好像不是個多話的人，再比如她那麼高冷卻哭得讓人揪心，背後有什麼難言之隱，還有她居然可以直接休假三天就為了陪自己養傷……之類的。謎團越多，纏繞在一起的線頭就越漂亮，也越讓人沉迷其中不可自拔。  
  
一回生二回熟，塗藥也好，相處也是。三天時間靜靜消逝。醫院拿到的藥非常有效果，村山被岡田帶著去複查時纏著醫生給多開了好幾瓶，以備不時之需。臨走前，醫生悄悄拉過村山到一邊，囑咐了很多讓人摸不著頭腦的事，總結起來無非是：年輕人要克制，衝動不理性，每一種喜好都值得尊重，凡事要有個度不要太過，傷藥派不上用場就最好了，云云。村山想想，也對，原本她就打算去馬路須加那邊找大眼仔他們敘敘舊，順便也考慮看看自己接下去的打算，這下連說什麼都直接有材料了。這個醫生真不錯，是個熱心的好人。  
  
就是醬紫。雞同鴨講，竟然非常和諧。我都開始有點喜歡這個醫生了，以後可以再給他出場機會。  
  
一切又回到了原點。  
  
村山告別收留自己的岡田之後便火速趕往大眼仔那邊的大本營。人之所以念舊念家，就是因為舊人舊事予人歸屬感，那是切不斷的牽絆。村山本家那邊沒有任何動靜，不知道是村山老爺見信之後真的心軟還是被其他事情纏住了手腳，總之村山乾脆放開了手腳，重新辦了電話卡，也不刻意躲躲藏藏，該做什麼做什麼。兵來將擋水來土掩，瀟灑如常。每個人都有他擅長和不擅長的，村山就是當不了十指不沾陽春水的貴小姐。練出來的腹肌不是拿來欣賞的，是榮譽的象征。“中二”山叼著嘴裡的棒棒糖如是說過。  
  
而這一邊，岡田奈奈照常上著自己的班，在大賣場裡觀察各色各樣的人們，分析他們的需求，研究有趣的樣本。有的顧客專橫跋扈，那其實是他們的保護色，抓住了他們的內核，也就其樂融融。也有的顧客蠻不講理，純粹就是喜歡佔便宜，佔物品的便宜就罷了，反正化妝品試樣也一堆，用不完還要被保質期勸退；佔人的便宜，岡田就不能忍了，會面上帶笑毫不嘴軟的毒舌回去，心裡還添一句滾。粗話不能明說，但話裡找不著粗話又能讓人跳腳，岡田非常在行。  
  
同一層面的兩條直線交叉而過，理論上就沒的回頭了。那什麼前世五百次的回眸換今生的一次擦肩而過，用交叉的兩條直線作解就十分形象明了了。文學有文學的誇張與彎彎繞繞，數學有數學的率直美好。數學會告訴我們，直線在同一平面的狀態不是相交就是平行，由此我們就能簡單看出，不是直線的話，繞成麻花繩也自有其美。  
  
村山和岡田就是潛在的即將繞成麻花繩的、被我們預先設定和期望的兩條彎曲著的線。第一個交叉點已經開啟，此後的交匯只會更多，至於怎麼交匯，發生的時候是絕對直接鎖定目標的。  
  
岡田被居心不良、伺機報復的前不知第幾個顧客堵在了街角。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /這一節，也可叫做，“面對惡勢力，普及常識也能救命？”/
> 
> /有關彩希在馬路學園裡的資料好像找不到，但依稀記得彩希叼著棒棒糖不良的幾個畫面。所以這裡附加私設，此馬路非彼馬路。/

**chapter4**

馬路須加的成立，要回溯到很久以前。  
  
村山彩希很清楚地記得，自己是被好心的阿婆收養的。收留小彩希的前一個月，阿婆幾乎每天都在打聽消息，去備案過的警局詢問，也去彩希被發現的附近打探有沒有誰家在尋找丟失的小孩。但她同時也很謹慎，怕隨意透露消息會被心懷叵測者利用。如果長時間沒有結果，按照警局的慣性安排，彩希會被哪裡的福利院接收。阿婆一個人生活，經營一家小飯館，因為手藝不錯，平時也多得老顧客們的光臨。讓彩希去福利院，阿婆於心不忍，雖然福利院是政府出於保護給定的最佳措施，但一大堆的孩子在一起，總是少了尋常家庭的溫馨。就這樣，阿婆果斷地做了決定，收養她，同時還保留著暗暗的期待，希望總有一天彩希的家人能夠通過自己記錄的訊息接孩子回家。  
  
阿婆總是滿臉溫情地告訴她，一定是有什麼重要的事情耽擱了自己的家人，這麼乖巧漂亮的小女孩，誰會捨得不要呢。每當這個時候，小彩希就會很努力地保持開心的樣子，因為她不想讓這個善意對待自己的人傷心。7歲的孩子，大人們一定認為有的吃有的玩就好了，根本不需要所謂的兒童心理學來指導，畢竟那是專家們無所事事發明的理論東西。誰家養孩子會翻大部頭的書籍呢？尋常大人們就是這樣子想的。7歲以前，彩希確實不必憂心吃穿用度，因為有傭人照顧。讓自己記憶最深刻的也不過是獨自一人的房間，還有一個常年不出現的所謂的父親。作為孩子的彩希隱隱覺得，這個高大的同時又有些頹廢的身影在疏離自己。這種心靈上的印記比任何日常生活都讓人刻骨銘心。時刻嗅探周圍人的情緒，隨時保證沒有大人會用奇怪的眼神打量自己，成為透明人而不是被忽略和刻意討好，等等。在那裡，彩希並不開心。  
  
7歲如同一個分水嶺，被阿婆收養之後，村山彩希真正快樂的童年隨之到來。  
  
周圍的街坊鄰居們都知道，阿婆家新來了一個漂亮的小姑娘，臉蛋圓圓的，尤其水靈，簡直像是紅彤彤的圓蘋果。小姑娘很害羞，講話聲音糯糯的，但是很懂得待人處事，經常受到小飯館裡的常客們誇讚。阿婆也樂得開花，雖然堅決反對小彩希說要給自己幫忙，但看到她偶爾跑去給人遞一張紙巾說一句稍等什麼的，也不會喝止。春去秋來，小彩希的知名度也就如此這般被打響了。  
  
人怕出名豬怕壯。俗語不假。出名的後果就是，在自己不知情的情況下，彩希變成了別人家裡訓斥小孩的標榜。這天傍晚，小彩希背著書包走在回家的路上。學校和阿婆家就隔了兩條街，十分鐘就到了，因此除了剛開始上學那會兒阿婆不放心，天天要接送外，後來就在彩希的堅持下妥協了。離家的路不遠，但是彩希走得慢，好像蝸牛背著太重的殼。學校發檢測卷了，吚，看著國文試卷上面這個√那個√，一堆的錯誤答案，彩希有點不敢告訴阿婆。學習好像不是自己的強項嘛，雖然阿婆也常常鼓勵自己，分數不是一切，只要自己肯努力，在哪裡都可以學到更多有益的知識。這是彩希的座右銘，很不幸的也變成了彩希逃避國文的心理藉口。a i u e o或者ka ki ku ke ko 是不錯記的，可拼在一起為什麼可以組合出那麼多的詞語呢！有的長得像讀法還一樣，有的一個樣讀出來又不同。嗷，太難了，詞典是誰發明的，太可惡了……  
  
愁雲滿面的村山彩希剛走過一條街，忽然就被眼前幾個個頭不一的小蘿蔔們擋住了去路。一二三...唔，五個，有幾個有點眼熟，好像是阿婆隔壁的藤原家和三井家的。村山剛想開口，就看見其中一個小孩伸手直直戳向自己的方向，對著旁邊的另一個小孩嘟囔。  
  
“就是她，因為她我天天被我老媽念叨，昨天還扭了我屁股！”  
  
“對，我爸爸也是，搞得我好像是撿來的。氣死我了！”  
  
“太囂張了，一定要好好教訓一下她，不然我們的日子就不得安寧了。”……  
  
不得安寧，村山聽出來了，所以是因為父母總是對照別家的小孩，讓他們深受刺激，於是不甘心要打垮別家的小孩，也就是自己。這樣奇怪的榮譽來得有點過於突兀，但是或多或少沖散了因為檢測卷給自己帶來的失落感。  
  
村山眉頭一展，計上心來。他們真正的目的並不是要教訓自己，說穿了，他們是要把那個被誇讚被當成對照組的存在拉下榮譽的“神壇”。不存在偶像，也就不會有盲目的崇拜。村山既然無意被推上神壇，也就無所謂親手打破他們的顧忌。她慢悠悠開口道：“其實我的缺點還挺多的，你們要了解嗎？”  
  
本就預備著接收反駁，然後就能出師有名的小孩們被這樣反套路的發展弄懞了，個頭最高，因為眼睛大而被大家戲稱為“大眼仔”的男孩子呆呆地順著提問：“什麼缺點？”  
  
村山不好意思地點點鼻尖，說：“我昨天尿床了，也被阿婆扭了屁股嘞。”  
  
對面張牙舞爪的五個小孩驚呆了。  
  
尿床，是一件不能為外人道的，超級羞恥的事情。這是半大小孩們絕對捂住嘴巴否認三連的大顧忌。尿床不僅僅是羞恥的事情，而且還會被大人們取笑，還要因為弄髒床單而接受被迫額外忙碌的媽媽們的嘮叨。他們不明白，尿床哪裡是小孩們的錯，也許是遺傳，或者是生了點細菌感染的小病，也可能是環境的影響，再怎麼算帳也算不到孩子們的頭上。  
  
諱莫如深。村山繼續放大招：“我還會打架，要是你們願意，我們可以打架來解解氣。”  
  
大眼仔的大眼睛瞬間亮了，“我來我來！”他家是開道館的，自小耳濡目染，對“打架”心嚮往之，只是道館裡被爸爸嚴禁和人對打，以至於他做夢都想找人打一架，過過架癮。  
  
“那先說清楚，打完架以後，我們的事就算了了吧？你們商量好先。”村山找了個乾淨的石階，把自己的小書包端端正正放好。  
  
五個小孩，圍成一圈，你看我我看你，眼裡一片莫名其妙。當村山說出尿床那件事時，他們就已經不知道要發什麼怒了。他們突然意識到，自己父母的認識也是很片面的，因為父母的片面之詞他們就找人家幹架，於理不合。再細想，或者自己真的有哪裡需要改正的缺點，那改正了也就不必再被嘮叨再被比較了。誰也不想活成別人的實驗對照組，還是活力受限的那一組。至於打架，會疼噠。但是大眼仔說不怕疼，就當滿足他的願望吧，但是要手下留情，不要打傷了對面的小姑娘，漂漂亮亮的看著也賞心悅目。  
  
四個小孩給兩人騰出空間，為了表示人性化友誼賽，還掐了手錶倒計時，不管結果如何，五分鐘後就結束。戰事出乎意料的短暫。觀眾們看見：大眼仔掄起拳頭，向村山的方向衝去；村山一個側身，一腳往大眼仔腿彎處一使力，大眼仔就撲街要倒，緊接著村山扯住他一條胳膊，往背後一拉，大眼仔就沒法動彈了。  
  
時間剛好一分鐘。誰也沒受傷。大家對結果非常滿意，紛紛對村山的身手表示讚賞。大眼仔兩眼放光，死活要村山到他家的道館去練武。他說他有一個特權，就是可以帶一個朋友免費學習。村山想了想，就答應了。於是，村山帶頭的馬路須加社團的雛形自此顯現，大眼仔和邊上幾個“被改造者”後來都成了這個團隊的成員之一。  
  
這一年，村山9歲。  
  
✔  
  
讓我們來回頭看一看被堵在街角的岡田女士。  
  
事件的起因是，客人甲，也就是眼前三男一女之中的女士，三天前在專櫃那裡試了一款新出的眼妝。當時的情景，岡田只要一看到眼前的人就可以重現。甲女士在櫃檯半小時，搔首弄姿不用說了，反正自己也不感興趣，東挑西揀每個樣品幾乎都試了個邊，口紅塗了擦，手背試了擔心嘴上不合適，嘴上塗完又不滿意。再就是給她化妝，基本上專櫃不會給顧客化整妝，只是小試色樣與客人搭不搭，喜歡的話也就買下了。化妝不是商場的事項。但是甲女士不依不饒，一定要上全妝。秉著顧客至上的禮儀原則，岡田滿足了對方的條件，要做就做最好，岡田很滿意自己的作品。結果對方一臉嫌棄，開始吐槽這裡太濃那裡眼線沒畫好啥啥的。語氣還很惡劣。岡田也不生氣，表示再給一個機會，幫她展示完美的妝面。甲女士得意又慷慨地繼續佔便宜，還指定要什麼什麼牌子的粉刷粉餅。岡田微笑著點頭，然後卸了對方的半面妝，並拿出鏡子問對方：“您看，左邊的和右邊的，您喜歡哪一邊？”圍觀的一眾人們都捂嘴笑噴。甲女士掩面哭著跑了。  
  
既不違反規則、不費吹灰之力趕走了搗亂的人，又拿別人練了手，展示了自己的高超技藝，提升了專櫃的銷售量。一舉兩得。  
  
三天前的妝，現在來指責自己說因為化妝品而導致眼睛發炎紅腫，要道歉要賠償。  
  
岡田仔細瞧了瞧對方的眼睛，又打量了一下她身邊充當打手的威脅者們。心平氣和地說：“這位女士，要道歉賠償的話，還是找公司比較划算，如果情況屬實，那您不僅可以得到公司的賠償金，還可以向消費者協會發起投訴，至少得到超過三倍的錢。我只是個普通員工，賠再多也就一個零頭，很不划算。”  
  
旁邊的肌肉男一聽，連忙看向甲女士，試圖讓她採取其他途徑，不要放過大好的發財機會。甲女士自然知道自己的謊言有多糟糕，騙騙不懂行的男人也就罷了，真鬧大了自己可能要吃官司，可是自己怎麼也忍不下那口氣。她甩開男人的手，指著自己的眼睛破聲大罵道：“難道我會拿自己的眼睛當試驗品嗎？除了你那次化的妝，我後來都沒有用過任何東西，不是你們的東西有毛病難道還是我的錯嗎？”  
  
岡田奈奈也不急，轉頭繼續悠悠然問肌肉男：“您和這位女士是情侶嗎？”  
  
肌肉男愣愣地點頭。  
  
“那最近幾天您二位有沒有做親密的事呢？”  
  
被美女八卦私事，好像觸發了男人的雄性荷爾蒙一樣，肌肉男不遮不掩地交待了個徹底，連一晚幾次都炫耀了出來。聽得另兩個男人滿臉懷疑。  
  
“那您有……嗎”岡田突然近身低低問道。得到肌肉男肯定答復之後，岡田奈奈朝向甲女士，希望能夠單獨說幾句話。  
  
甲女士都要冒煙了，看她把自己男人勾得神魂顛倒，髒話已經到了嘴邊，結果被岡田一個眼神拖到了一邊。  
  
“我認為您還是趕緊去醫院看一下眼睛比較好，您先生說有不小心濺到您臉上，所以很可能是因為那個液體的原因造成的感染。及時就醫，以免加重病情。”岡田的臉色冷靜得就像講台桌上講授生理常識的教授一樣，絲毫不感覺難為情。  
  
甲女士一聽，嘴唇發顫，想罵人卻說不出話來。看岡田一本正經又理直氣壯的模樣，本來就不是很明確的指控，一下子歪歪扭扭撲街陣亡。她惱羞成怒，轉過身，拉著肌肉男準備趕緊走人。  
  
肌肉男眼睛色瞇瞇地還想再跟岡田搭話來著，哪裡想離開，不顧甲女士的拉扯要往岡田這邊靠近。  
  
就是這麼個巧妙的時間點，村山帶著大眼仔路過，看見了她認為看見的一幕：弱小的岡田奈奈被圍困在三個男人之間，其中一個正不要臉地想伸手抓岡田。像個小炮彈一樣，“嗖”的一聲，村山就衝上去了，話不多說，一拳把肌肉男打蒙了。只聽村山狠狠放話道：“混蛋，敢動老娘的女(救命恩)人！你找死嗎？！”蒙圈的肌肉男還沒回神就被甲女士拉著匆匆走了。  
  
“嗯？”就這麼走了，不幹一架嗎？衝冠一怒為紅顏的村山甩甩手，回頭看著岡田奈奈，堆起笑容問：“奈奈桑，你沒事吧？怎麼一個人在這裡，太不安全了，你要不要找個保鏢啊？”  
  
“老大，她是你……”大眼仔舉著手指頭，點點村山又指指岡田，不敢確定剛才聽到的那句怒吼。  
  
“本來沒什麼，以後就不知道了……”岡田有點鬱悶，那一拳不會又要自己來還債吧。小鬼，做事衝動，不分青紅皂白。岡田彎起食指，抵著大拇指指腹，彈向村山的額頭，“傷好全了就忘了疼嗎。誰准你打架的。”  
  
大眼仔看著被指彈而且還溫順得像只大型忠犬的村山，十二分確信了眼前這個不苟言笑的女士是自己老大的女人這件事。回去要跟太郎說說，除了他，大家都脫單了。  
  
“奈奈桑，我找了個工作，跟你離得可近嘞！今天正準備去報到的。”村山抓著岡田的手，牽著她往大賣場的方向走去，“以後我就當你的保鏢吧，這樣你就不會再遇到類似的困擾了。我身手很不錯的，不信你問問我小弟……”  
  
綴在兩人身後的大眼仔死也想不到，邀請村山到他家當武師她不要，結果跑來大賣場當保全。愛情，果然會讓人失去理智啊。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /村山老爺上線。/

**chapter5**

“老爺，這是有關小小姐最近一個月的報告。”管家把一個厚厚的文件袋放在村山老爺的書桌上。

書桌另一角，還擺放著一封信件，署名端端正正寫著：村山彩希。信封顯然有些皺皺的，而信的內容已經被翻閱過不止一次。

木管家還記得當天老爺看到小小姐的留書時那豐富多彩的臉色，從震怒到鐵青到平靜再到頹喪，仿佛有一隻手瞬間抽離了老爺心中的生命力。他無力地跌落在椅子上，突然雙手掩面無聲地顫抖起來。木管家心頭思緒紛湧，這樣沮喪的老爺曾經也出現過一次，就在原來的村山夫人故去那天。

村山老爺歎一口氣，無奈地問：“昨天派過去的保鏢怎麼說？”

“保鏢……”管家欲言又止，“保鏢被小小姐給忽悠到小黑屋了。”小黑屋，大約就是警局的戲稱了。“好像是和小小姐最近認識的朋友起了衝突……”

“胡鬧！不是說了悄悄保護就好了嗎？”村山老爺氣得鬍子都要翹起來，假如他有鬍子的話。

“是的，但是小小姐騎了機車，保鏢跟著被誤當成跟蹤狂了。我已經吩咐人去打點了。”木管家停頓了會兒，又試探著道，“老爺，小小姐……在大賣場當……保全……應該算是保全部的頭兒……”

沒有預計的狂風暴雨，木管家松了口氣，緊接著聽見村山老爺喪氣地說：“她就這麼不願意回來嗎？都一個月過去了，我都放下架子了她也不願意體諒我嗎？”不願意做的事情，自己絕不會強迫她，讓她多多接觸公司和重要人士，也是打算著要拿她當繼承人來看待。這個女兒，自己虧欠得實在太多了，想補償也無從補起。也因此，村山老爺不敢過多地與她相處。他能感覺到，自己一靠近她，她就變成了渾身防備的刺猬，說話冷冷的，臉上沒有一點情緒，要是冒犯了她，不轉彎的話語就跟鋼镚兒似的砸過來，讓人沒有招架之力。相比起刺猬，榴蓮還更適合她，前者不過善於防禦，後者才是防禦攻擊自成一體。沒人斗得過那張利嘴，偏生那丫頭還一臉幼，誰和她掙執都免不得有欺負弱小之嫌。這些都是村山老爺聽家裡的僕人閒聊知道的，對家庭的疏忽讓他明白村山受了多少委屈，可自己居然因為心裡那點不自然而對她不聞不問。

“老爺，您應該把心裡的話告訴小小姐，她會明白您的苦心的。”木管家適時打斷村山老爺的深沉。

“要親自說嗎？”明明她都好討厭自己的樣子。

“是的，小小姐還是很和善的。最近她跟新認識的朋友相處得很好，據保鏢的回復，兩人都住一起，一起上下班什麼的。小小姐過得很開心。”木管家循循善誘，試圖排解自家老爺的心結，還主動打開桌上被忽略許久的文件袋，拿出一張張顯然是偷拍但質量絕佳的照片，上面一幕幕，每一張都是肉眼可見的喜悅和開懷。

村山老爺指腹摩挲著照片上燦爛的笑臉，憂愁的眉目也跟著舒展開來。鏡頭前是一個身形纖瘦女孩的背影，手裡舉著一個雪糕，而自家女兒正湊過腦袋要咬，明明自己手裡就有一大杯。是啊，這樣子開心真好，她真像她的母親呀，自由自在的，她母親的心願也算由她完成了……

欣慰，愧疚，不安，酸澀，說不清有多少滋味襲上心頭。村山老爺放下照片，對管家堅定地說：“調整一下公司的安排，明天去看看她。”

“哎！”木管家連連應聲。

而桌上，沒有完全散開的照片堆裡，不僅僅有木管家所說的和善相處，還透著一股奇妙的誘發彩色氣泡的曖昧。

村山老爺這一刻還不知道，他即將面臨的是一座“斷背山”。①

註：①借了李安導演的電影「斷背山」的字面梗。同時，這也是一部十分優秀的同性電影，需要靜下心來觀看。稍加贅言，同性影視裡出彩的電影真的超級多，還有很多的文學作品也是，有機會做個私人記錄整合，以供有興趣的朋友共同賞味。

✔

禮拜一這天，不復昨天前天因為週末而激增的人流量，大賣場雖然不那麼熱鬧，但也不可小覷。最近的大賣場還更有人氣，原因就是素來僱傭男士的保全部門，居然破例錄取了一位女生。作為商場負責保衛的部門，哪怕是普通民眾也傾向於認為，男士在身體條件上有天生的優勢，骨架更寬大，看起來更有威懾力，也就更能給人們帶來安全感。所以大部分企業起用男保全，也是出於這樣的大眾心理。偏偏這裡反其道而行之。

村山穿著一身安保制服，腰間別著防衛棍，制服胸前扣著一個對講機。對講機一端延伸出來的細線連接著村山耳朵裡的耳塞。暗藍色作訓帽下，盤成平髻的烏黑秀髮有那麼幾縷不安分地探出頭，附在主人耳朵邊，仿佛在掩護此刻主人頻繁的小動作。

岡田盯著手上黑黑一塊磚頭，以及耳朵里被強行塞進去的耳塞，不顧形象地想翻白眼。自從小鬼混進商場的保全部門以後，自己以往平靜的人生像是顛覆了一般，全都重新來過。從未與人動手的岡田奈奈，與村山遇見的第二天把人撞成了熟蝦米；第一次欣賞到了女孩子的腹肌，雖然只是過了把眼癮；第一次給別人咳咳的部位按摩上藥；被死皮賴臉地纏著求租房間地板；油嘴滑舌、甜言蜜語已經不能當新鮮事來洗耳恭聽了；諸如此類。累...然而自己居然都沒有拒絕，簡直枉費了岡田家延續的絕不委屈自己的家訓。

“奈奈桑，晚上剛好可以早點下班，我們去看電影唄！我借了大眼仔的機車，帶你去兜風喲！還有還有，「大叔的愛」劇場版耶，過了這座山可就沒有這座廟了！……”

站在村山旁邊陪當保全的大眼仔耷拉著嘴角，耳朵豎起來聽著自家老大的竊竊私語，心裡的吐槽已經溢出屏幕：什麼鬼的過了這座山沒有這座廟，是去拜神嘛；機車哪裡是向我借，分明是搶吧；大叔的愛好像有限制級畫面，老大這副模樣過得了檢票口咩；到底是來工作還是追女人的誒……只能以語氣詞結尾的大眼仔。

村山開啟沉浸式模式，對大眼仔露出五官的怨念無動於衷。她聽見耳朵里傳來岡田女士冷冷的聽著卻極其舒服的聲線：“不需要工作了嗎？上班偷懶。”

“嘿嘿，沒有嘛！我不是看你一個人好像有點無聊木！”村山微微踮起腳，朝右前方的某個地方咧開大嘴笑，也不管這樣的距離對方能不能看得到。

“嗯……”不承認也不否認的一聲，接著又響起，“這個對講機按鈕真多，都有什麼功能？”

村山一聽，壓著嗓子嘰嘰喳喳又開講：“數字是組號，按了就能選擇跟哪一組通話；紅色按鈕是停止對話，綠色是保持聯繫，黃色是一方通行，按了就收不到對方語音，但是可以隨時給對方發出指示；天線也有功能噢，旁邊有聲音鍵……”吧啦吧啦，村山小魔仙開心地表演魔法。

“好的，非常詳細的介紹，看來你對這份工作的熱情還是很高的。”

“嘿嘿，那當然了，主要是奈奈桑的功勞……”

岡田差不多能夠從語音裡描述出村山小鬼那一臉討要誇讚的表情。她揉揉右手的手腕，一改清冷的語調，俏皮地說道：“那接下來就一方通行吧，我按黃色鍵了哦，你專心上班。”②

村山還來不及回應，對講機屏幕上已經顯示通話受限了。聽著對面開始給顧客介紹產品和試妝體驗的禮貌對話，村山慶幸她沒說關機按鈕就在對講機底部。

注：②不大了解現實中的對講機是什麼樣的，此處的功能純屬虛構，為了對接岡田上次講過的“一方通行”的梗。

✔

村山老爺已經在商場的休閒座持續觀察了村山將近三十分鐘。這個在商業圈以殺伐果斷聞名的成功人士，如今打扮得平平常常，為了不露餡還刻意拿了一份報紙作遮擋。他看著自己的女兒一身筆挺制服，個子小小的，跟旁邊男生的高大一比較，顯得更加嬌小。出入商場的人們時不時轉頭看她，和她打著招呼，那一臉笑意怎麼都無法想象“保全”二字的意義。村山老爺不清楚，他家女兒差不多是這裡的紅人了。身手如何，在一次商場突發行竊事故時已經得到佐證，還有機靈的顧客們錄影留念。

深吸一口氣，村山老爺不想再耗費時間。他站起身，往村山彩希的方向慢慢走去。

“您好，有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？”村山看著眼前低著頭，寬大的帽簷遮住了大半面容的來人和聲詢問。

“彩希，我有話想……”村山老爺摘下帽子，剛想把話說完，卻見村山彩希打量了自己一下立馬收起和善的笑容，冷冰冰打斷自己。

“請問您有什麼事嗎？如果是私事的話，很抱歉我正在上班，不能與你閒聊。”一看見他，村山就頭疼。儘管自己總是克制，但小時候被忽略被拋棄的怨念還是伺機冒泡，分分秒秒有破裂的風險。不是一天兩天，是十數年。拋開原先的七年不說，村山實在沒有理由認為，先前“闔家”共處的一個月，自己有什麼魅力能讓村山老爺屈尊前來。

“你就這樣對待你的父親……”村山老爺的神色一下子灰敗下來，連話也不想跟自己講嗎？

“父親？如果您說的父親指的是不聞不問自己的女兒二十年的話。”村山的嗓音裡冷漠又帶著顫抖。說清楚，問明白，魚死網破也好，老死不相往來也罷，總好過半死不活地藏著掖著拖著。村山彩希全身的細胞都在呼喊著，破壞吧撕開平靜的假象吧，已經受夠了。

握緊的拳頭，倏然被一隻溫暖的手輕撫。村山側過頭看著旁邊正靜靜凝視著自己的岡田奈奈。岡田的手搭上村山的手腕，再緩緩下移，指尖試探著頂開村山緊扣於掌心的五指，來回撫摸了下被掐出指印的手心，然後卡進她的指縫間。升騰的怒氣好像遇到了清涼的細雨，村山心口的怒火“噗”一聲，給戳了個乾乾淨淨。她傻傻地回望著岡田的眼睛，失神地想到，要是能住進這樣的眼睛，那該有多美好……

“你……是岡田家的……”村山老爺看著眼前成功安撫住自己女兒的女生，熟悉的面容讓他心生詫異。

“伯父，可以借一步說話嗎？小山有點衝動，等她冷靜下來再和您溝通會比較好。”岡田奈奈臉上帶著得體的微笑，伸手作邀，把村山老爺迎向方才村山老爺蹲點的咖啡座。

村山一頭霧水，腦海中反駁岡田奈奈「我已經冷靜了，不衝動了，可以溝通了」，身體自發地邁步要跟著上前。

岡田一手按住她的肩膀，一手指指她的制服，不容置疑地開口：“好好上班，不准開小差。等我回來。”

emmm……村山癟下嘴，“那你早點回來。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

岡田奈奈在村山老爺落座之後，便親自端來一杯清茶。

村山老爺也不推辭，任誰被自家女兒懟得無話可說都不可能保持冷靜。呷了一口茶，村山老爺不由得瞇起眼睛，心裡暗暗讚歎，好茶。

“丫頭，你父親是岡田家主吧？上次來參加宴會的時候，我應該見過你。”村山老爺放下杯碟，不做懷疑地問道。

“伯父好記性，家父也常常盛讚您，說您是商界奇才，到現在也一直不減大將之風。”岡田奈奈一點也不露怯，侃侃而談，也不因為對面的人是村山最大的顧忌而有所避諱。

“剛才多虧有你，否則按彩希的性子，今天恐怕就沒法收拾了。她的性子，跟她母親一樣倔。唉……”一談及女兒的事，村山老爺就心神難定。“不過，你跟彩希之間是怎麼認識的，說實話，除了養育她的那位老太太，我還從沒有見過她對誰這麼服服帖帖的。”

“伯父言重了，只是碰巧遇上了，我能幫上點忙也就順手幫了。”岡田奈奈大致講述了下與村山相遇的過程，包括怎麼幫助她避開搜尋、免她流落街頭，還有不小心害她受了點皮肉之痛，以及後來又偶遇街頭再變得熟悉等等，一點一滴巨細靡遺地都講給村山老爺聽。

村山老爺也不嫌繁瑣，斂下神思靜靜聆聽。面對岡田的敘述，村山老爺就是個平常的父親，想獲知更多的女兒的瑣事。因為村山彩希那樣的個性和生活狀態，是自己從不曾參與其中的，好動而敏思，篤行又不嬌縱，會撒嬌會耍無賴，有小孩子稚氣的一面也有成熟大人所具備的魄力。敢怒敢言，這點倒是像極了自己年輕的時候，就連火爆的脾氣也很大程度上隨了自己。記憶裡的彩希，是個乖巧至極的孩子，她總是用怯怯的眼神看自己，不會像尋常孩子那樣像父親索要什麼東西，更別說親近自己崇拜自己了。村山老爺回想起來就悔恨，恨自己那時沉浸在自我的悲傷之中，其後又藉口忙於事務而時常冷落彩希。

“伯父和小山之間一定有很大的誤會吧，小山其實很在乎您，只是她自己沒有意識到。”當年發生什麼事情，誰的過錯更多，岡田奈奈無法置喙，但村山受到的傷害是實實在在的，如何緩解和解開心頭的鬱結，不是一朝一夕就能做到的。

“是我這個做父親的不好，我今天來也是想著能和她說說話。經年往事說來話長，但她是無辜的。這麼多年，我也在找她，警局事雜進程慢，我就找偵探。也許是天意吧，總也沒有什麼消息。我知道她心裡有怨，那是必然的，只是沒料到她那麼恨我，甚至不想再見到我。”深深的歎息蔓延在二人之間，岡田奈奈也無力安慰。

“丫頭，伯父信你，也願意把陳年舊事攤開來告訴你。彩希性子倔，我要是勉強她，她一定會跟我硬僵到底。她聽你的，你看能不能幫幫伯父，我老了，村山家族雖說子女不缺，但我私心總是在彩希這裡，也想彌補這些年對她的虧欠。”

肺腑之言，其情也善。岡田奈奈為村山老爺的言行動容之餘，也有心想開解小鬼的憂悶，於是便應下聲來。做與不做，盡人事；成與不成，就看天意了。

✔

村山老爺離開的時候，對著岡田奈奈點頭致謝，再看旁邊一臉嚴肅的彩希，腹稿萬千最後只訥訥留下一句：“你……加油。”

村山疑惑。加油？加什麼油，莫名其妙的。不管這些，村山左顧右看，拉著岡田退到一邊，吞吞吐吐道：“那個……我不是故意要騙你的……我之前就只有阿婆一個親人……那個家，我就待了一個月，算不上有什麼深情厚誼……”

岡田奈奈腳踩高跟，身形筆直地站立著，雙手環胸，似笑非笑地直視村山彩希：“我知道。”

“誒？你知道我……他是我……？”村山思路沒轉過彎。

“嗯。我知道他是你的父親。也知道你就是村山家多年前走失的千金，不過是在那天你告訴我你的事情後才想起來的。”岡田奈奈也不繞彎子，直球出擊。

“你……騙我？”村山的臉色一陣青一陣白，眼神裡一片茫然，事情的發展完全出乎意料。

“我騙了你什麼？”聞言暗下眸子，岡田鬆開手臂，慢慢靠近村山彩希，帶點暖意的指尖輕輕碰上村山彩希的下巴，不用一點力道就抬起那個胡思亂想的腦袋，讓她面對自己，“我幫你躲開別人的追蹤完全是偶然，帶你回家過夜是出於善意，離家出走是你承認的，聽見你的名字不是我耳朵的錯，不小心傷了你但是三天三夜用心照顧可不是假的，至於之後的事情也是……”岡田一頓，眼裡泛著不可言喻的神采更迫近村山道，“也是村山小姐自己纏上我的吧？嗯？”

那一聲近乎貼耳的氣音，吹進村山彩希的耳窩，火燒一樣把村山不明所以的憤懣燃燒殆盡。至於岡田所說的意義不明的“纏”字，全然沒有聽進去。村山幾乎要逃，隨便哪個角落都可以，只要不是面對岡田女士這番言之鑿鑿、力有千鈞的質詢。說什麼騙，好像真的是自己虛虛實實在欺瞞她，關奈奈桑什麼事呢！村山敢作敢當，道歉也是誠意滿滿，等岡田再度似笑非笑盯視自己時，軟軟埋怨道：“雖然都是我的錯，可是……可是奈奈桑明明把人家都看光了……你……你要負責的木……”

這個模樣的村山，和那天讓自己有所牽動的村山一樣，岡田沒辦法表述給任何人聽。後者純屬私人風景，前者大約是，過於反差萌了。村山穿著那頗顯英氣的制服，此刻正微低著腦袋，抬眼望向自己，嘴裡嘀咕完之後便嘟了嘴；兩彎黛色細眉皺攏，高挺的鼻子微微抽動，襯得那張彆扭的嘴巴越發幼稚。這真的不是週末突然心血來潮的cosplay嗎。誰來保全被萌懞的路人心。

唉。岡田順坡下驢，幽幽打開話口：“怎麼負責？要不然給你看回去？”

⊙∀⊙！好就一個字，但頂著岡田讓人發毛的注視，村山膽子再肥也只有用熠熠發光的眼神來回應了。村山還沒忘記胸口那一記。嘛，雖然不能看奈奈桑的，但她好像很滿意看到自己的，退一步山高水長，總有一天我能夠看回來的。

索性立正站好，村山唯岡田是聽，“好的，奈奈桑說什麼就是什麼，我聽奈奈桑的！”

“什麼都聽我的？”岡田追問，得到點頭回應後說，“那這週末跟我去吃飯吧，村山老爺也在。”

村山……老爺？約會帶上村山老爺幹什麼。

「可能是提親吧」提示板。

✔

岡田奈奈是在收留村山的第二天晚上泡澡時才想起村山家的事的。給村山抹藥，破罐子破摔的村山不復上一次的羞澀，美其名曰發散疼痛的注意力，讓自己一邊幹活一邊跟著她天馬行空地聊天。一心二用雖然不是難事，但手上的推拿未免有差池，這頭被追著提問回答，那頭不意外加了點手勁，按得村山說起話來一會兒輕一會兒重，夾帶了叫人浮想聯翩的靡靡之音。

小鬼倒是給按舒服了，累出一身汗的岡田決定好好泡個澡。熱氣騰騰間，心緒也逐漸沉澱。岡田也就抽絲剝繭福至心靈地回想起在村山宴會上那個有一瞥之緣的村山小小姐。

說是宴會，其實也就是村山老爺為了當時達成的一筆買賣，宴請了一些常年來往的夥伴。這種場合，一般都是父親帶著妹妹去的，妹妹十分擅長交際，素有八面玲瓏小麗娜之稱，而岡田奈奈通常都是能避免就避免的，她酒量不好，喝一點就犯困。那天她進入村山家的大廳，沒一會兒就被自助區的美味甜點吸引住了視線。各種精緻的小蛋糕小餐餅新鮮果肉，叫的出名字叫不出名字的，擺滿了一碟兩碟。岡田還發現某個大拼盤裡好多薄荷味的食物，只是看著就讓心靈也得到了慰藉，四周喧囂也無所謂了。

正在她思考要從哪類開始品嘗時，剛好瞥見樓梯轉角停留了一個身影。她穿著修身的長款白色連衣裙，裙擺簡約，但設計巧妙，只有細看之下才會發現一層層荷葉狀褶層，一圈圈螺旋至緊束的腰間。細腰不堪一握，往上是兩處呼之欲出，胸口的領子並不算高，展露出一對倒八字鎖骨，鎖骨之間躺臥著由一根細細的項鏈扣住的心形碎鑽。她側向而立，面容不能精確看清，不過眼神絕佳的岡田奈奈發現對方那高高挺立的鼻樑處稍微一個小凸出，像是陡坡間的一個緩衝。這種鼻樑側看成峰，是要叫絕大多數人羨慕嫉妒的。

岡田大概知道這個人就是村山家失而復得的千金了。然而叫岡田疑惑的是，這位千金還沒轉過樓梯角，就別別扭扭要扯開束縛自己的禮服，要不是旁邊人眼疾手快拉住她，恐怕腰帶已經給扯下來了。

岡田還想再觀察，耳邊傳來滿是喜悅的驚呼聲：“奈奈醬，你來了！我好想你啊！”

岡田轉身之際，込山榛香撲進自己的懷裡。這個自小兩手叉腰、時不時要自己變成男生然後說要嫁給自己的小惡魔，正是岡田奈奈的青梅竹馬。雖然鬧騰，但是是個很有個性的女孩。岡田揚起笑臉。那之後，岡田便只有顧著應對込山榛香的份了，就連中意的美食也放在了一邊。

…………

回憶的細線一條條歸入正軌，岡田掬起一捧熱水，澆在脖頸、肩膀。水流滑過肌膚，留下彎彎曲曲的痕跡。岡田輕聲呢喃了句：“真是小鬼，說了全部又好像什麼都沒說。那就彼此彼此吧。”

之後的發展，便出乎所有人意料之外了。村山不會知道，岡田因為她將商場見習的時間向後挪移了一大段。

/關於村山走失為何沒有被輕易找到，有點bug，姑且就當做年幼的彩希跟阿婆說的是ゆいり，而漢字為彩希吧。/

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /過渡。覺悟山上線：“有一點心動。”/

對於込山榛香來說，今天也是迷戀岡田奈奈的一天。要說込山的迷戀重點是什麼，膚淺地看，大概就是岡田的顏吧。那過分白皙的膚色，與他人比起來近乎病態，卻也叫人心生艷羨；五官立體，耳朵如同電影中的精靈，眼距雖寬卻掩蓋不了那雙眼睛的魅力，尤其是對視時便如同掉進了漩渦。再配上她微翹的薄唇，唔，完美。不過據說薄唇的人，似乎也薄情呢。  
  
這個從小到大的玩伴，此時正坐在辦公桌前靜靜地看著報表。柔順的黑色長髮被梳起，扎成馬尾綁在腦後；額前碎髮也十分服帖，沒有遮擋住那光潔的額頭。穿著白色職業襯衫的岡田奈奈，頗有一股指點江山的氣勢。  
  
古板，克制，表情淡漠，儼然套中人一個。這樣的岡田奈奈，完全不是從前那個個性活躍愛玩愛鬧的奈奈啊。込山榛香暗暗歎了口氣。  
  
“奈醬，我都在你面前坐了快十分鐘了，你連正眼瞧都沒有瞧人家一下……”濃濃的委屈和失落彌散在話語之間。即使對方看不見，込山也依舊耷拉起眉目，賭氣地咬住了下唇角。  
  
“快好了。”岡田奈奈的聲音冷清清的。  
  
“哦……”小氣誒，比起工作難道不是我這個青梅竹馬的大小姐更重要嘛。說起來，奈醬最近好像認識了新的朋友，自從自己回來以後，三番四次邀請她一同約會，都被拒絕了。這個訊息讓込山有點不是滋味。雖然明白，作為一個社會人，与人相識之類的社交活動是必需品，但不聲不響地擁有了一個新朋友，而且還不主動告訴自己，就真是太詭異了。要不是昨天自己跑到岡田家登門拜訪，从岡田大哥的嘴裡套了些不痛不癢的資訊出來，想必奈醬會無所謂到底吧。以前那個什麼情緒都擺在臉上單純透明的奈醬已經一去不復返了。込山面上不動聲色，卻咬緊了心裡那口牙，恨不得把那個罪魁禍首拉出來五馬分屍。  
  
不過，込山更好奇的是，到底是何方神聖，竟然可以讓如今有自律的風紀委之稱的岡田奈奈打破常規，延後那枯燥乏味的櫃檯瑣事。岡田伯父也真是的，家裡兒子好幾個，還要拉女兒出來受苦。大小姐就應該好好養尊處優，漂漂亮亮的嘛！込山翹著蘭花指，一邊塗著指甲油，一邊陷入漫無邊際的思緒。  
  
“在想什麼呢，叫了你好幾聲了。”  
  
眼前一隻潔白的手掌晃動著，込山一不留神，指甲油塗在了指背上。“嗚……都怪你啦，人家的指甲油都塗壞了……要賠……”伸出手，明晃晃擺在岡田奈奈面前。  
  
“是你自己太入神了。”岡田奈奈嘴裡反駁，手上卻不猶豫，繼續後面的補救操作。  
  
像從前一樣，這個人總會寵著自己，把自己寵成別人眼裡的小迷糊。在她面前，自己可以安心地哭，放肆地任性，隨時隨地可以要求一個包容溫和的懷抱。込山常常有一種錯覺，以為自己對岡田奈奈的佔有欲仿佛是愛情。畢竟有誰會像自己，僅僅是被那雙眼睛注視著，就會不自覺地開始臉紅心跳。可是岡田奈奈也許只把自己當妹妹而已吧。像是“奈醬變成男生當我的男朋友好不好嘛”、“我最喜歡奈醬”之類的言語，込山時不時就掛在嘴邊，卻從來不會在岡田那裡激起什麼漣漪。  
  
“奈醬最近很忙嗎？”込山看著認真給自己塗指甲的人輕聲問。  
  
“還好，賣場那邊快結束了，相關報告也已經總結完畢，接下來會有點空閒。”岡田奈奈一絲不苟地回答。  
  
“那我們一起去郊遊吧！帶上你的新玩伴，那個叫什麼山的。”  
  
“村山，村山彩希。”  
  
“嗯，對，村山桑。要去嗎？”込山腹誹，不必要強調對方的名字吧，一本正經的。  
  
“我問問吧。好了，這款顏色有點偏橘，不過還蠻適合你的，很漂亮。”岡田奈奈的讚美向來不會吝嗇。  
  
“那就說定了，擇日不如撞日，時間定在明天怎麼樣？你現在就給那個村山桑打電話吧！”込山迫不及待，內心裡某種雀躍感簡直要噴薄而出。  
  
岡田奈奈疑惑地看了她一眼，在她哀求的目光中緩緩拿起了手機。  
  
響鈴持續了好幾聲。手機貼在耳邊，岡田奈奈靜靜等著回應。這幾天岡田奈奈要回公司整理材料，所以都沒有回住宿那邊。按村山彩希那個粗線條的狀態，不會還在睡懶覺吧。  
  
“啊，奈奈桑！你給我打電話啦！好久不見，你在家裡還好吧！真想你呀！你什麼時候回來呀？我學會了做便當耶！等你回來給你鑒賞呀！”是獨一無二的村山彩希。什麼好久不見，明明昨天在商場才見過面。  
  
岡田默默把手機移開一點點，等她說完才悠悠開口：“你明天還是輪休吧？要不要出來，有朋友邀請一起去玩。”  
  
“好哇好哇！我本來打算去大眼仔那裡練拳的，你不在我好無聊呀！明天早上嗎？幾點鈡，在哪裡會面？……”  
  
込山斜靠在沙發上，耳朵卻像兔子一樣豎得直直的。雖然聽不真切，但電話裡的嗓音就像個毛毛躁躁的小孩。哼，小屁孩，讓你搶我的奈醬，明天姐姐教你好好做人~  
  
√  
  
“大小姐，做人要講誠信的誒！”大眼仔要哭了，明明之前答應要幇自己打擂臺的，怎麼轉眼就開溜啊。  
  
村山摘下拳擊手套，拿脖子上的毛巾擦擦臉上的汗水，不好意思地悻悻然道：“那，要不然我幫你介紹別的人？”  
  
“別人哪有你好用……”大眼仔低聲咕咕。  
  
“嘛，你看，我都專門跑過來幫你陪練了，你不要這麼小氣嘛！大不了我今天的陪練時間加倍好了。你要對自己有信心，明天的擂臺賽一定會很精彩的。”村山仰頭灌了一口飲料。  
  
“真的嗎？你不是因為岡田小姐不在，獨守空房才過來的么……”大眼仔冷幽幽地吐槽。  
  
“咳……咳……”冷不防嗆了一口水，“瞎說什麼呢，什麼獨守空房。”村山用戴著手套的拳頭狠狠捶了大眼仔的肩膀。  
  
“難道不是嘛！我說老大，你之前不是承認了岡田小姐是你的女人嗎？”大眼仔沒有失憶，他死死記著那天在小巷里自家老大衝冠一怒為紅顏的歷史壯舉。  
  
什麼時候？村山眼睛都掄圓了。  
  
大眼仔愣了愣，繼續不死心地問：“你不喜歡她？那你跑去人家工作的地方當安保幹什麼，不是存著近水樓臺先得月的心思？你還跑去跟人合租？”  
  
“我那是緊急跑路，沒地方住……”  
  
“我家很寬敞，道館隨時歡迎你。”  
  
“那不一樣，你是男生我是女生。你爸看見了影響不好。”  
  
“我爸當你是兒子，我把你當兄弟。”頓了頓，大眼仔又繼續涼颼颼地説，“阿薰的戀愛對象就是女生，你也見過。”  
  
“……”村山彩希張著嘴巴，卻是啞口無言。阿薰，也就是藤原薰，是當初當街堵村山的小孩中的一個，自小一起長大，也是馬路須加的成員之一。她到底什麼時候長歪的。村山皺緊眉頭。  
  
“你果然不知道啊，阿薰小時候還喜歡過你來著，衹是你從來不當真而已。”大眼仔添油加醋，內心的八卦之魂越燃越烈。“後來還喝醉酒，結果跟人打了一架，打成了小兩口。”  
  
“哦……”除了哦，還能説什麼，村山默默走到蒲團邊盤腿坐下來，為自己的神經大條憂鬱了兩分鐘。  
  
緊接著村山仰頭看著大眼仔，帶點猶疑地試探：“你不會也喜歡我吧大眼仔？”  
  
聞言大眼仔立馬嫌棄地扔來一個白眼：“我比較喜歡岡田小姐那一款……”  
  
“不行，奈奈桑是我的……”村山一個心直口快，眼裡好像要著火，“……朋友……”  
  
“喔…朋友……”意味深長的一聲嘆，大眼仔幸災樂禍地轉身跑去抱沙袋。  
  
人生的道路有無數條，選擇了這一條就不能回頭看那一邊的風景。村山彩希自認不是那種游移不定的人，相反，她是可以為一個選擇而一條路走到黑的。説執拗也好，死腦筋也罷，撞了南牆也不願回頭的人，當然是心懷著撞破南牆去堅持的。自己認為是適合自己的，就一定不會捨棄。這是村山彩希自記事起就明瞭的覺悟。否則她也不會堪堪七歲就甘願待在陌生的阿婆身邊，直到如今更排斥回到原先就壓抑的家。  
  
如果説趨利避害是所有生物的天性，那麼村山彩希無疑是其中的翹楚。与阿婆相處的這許多年，是村山最為幸福的時段。哪怕在外界偶爾要遭遇不少猜疑惡意，但在阿婆身邊她就是最純粹的靈魂，不用躲閃迴避，不用刻意隱藏。這種情感的篩選如此界限分明，以至於村山彩希對待感情就像生活起居，必要但不顯得尤其重要。  
  
現在有人告訴自己説，感情，尤其是感情的區分很重要。如果自己不做辨別，也許會有下一個醉酒的阿薰，又或者下一個阿薰可能是自己。村山彩希不敢認為岡田奈奈會喜歡自己，但自己對她的喜歡應該不算少，退一步講，對她的喜歡就像洋洋大海里抓住了一棵浮木。她到岸了，能呼吸了，隨之就想把這塊有救命之恩的浮木當做生存的必需品。她努力爭取了對方的同意，跑到她身邊，衹要她一聲令下，刀山火海也在所不辭。  
  
更像是報恩吧。村山盤著腿，沒摘手套的左手撐著膝蓋支楞住下巴。沙袋旋轉，大眼仔靈巧躲閃，舞動拳頭，左右開弓。拳擊沙袋，沙袋就會給出回饋，向左向右，趨前朝後，是拳擊手要去觀察和揣測的。那麼，感情是不是也這樣，如同拳擊比賽，有出擊，才能有反饋，根據反饋來理清情感的路徑會通向疏遠還是親密。  
  
要是岡田小姐也喜歡自己就好了……村山撓撓耳朵，暗暗想道。她起身走向大眼仔，明天要食言而肥，今天可得好好補償好好陪練才行。  
  
當然，村山上場的第一件事就是提醒大眼仔不能打自己臉，畢竟明天還要陪岡田小姐逛街的嘛！

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /百科了下櫻花小知識：單瓣櫻花會結果，复瓣不會。/

三月中，寒意漸退，春意復回。東都的櫻花已然開得如火如荼。近郊踏春的人們更是絡繹不絕。蟄伏了一個冬天的小動物也重新煥發出勃勃生機。  
  
時而一陣輕風掠過枝頭，摇擺間便撒下一路櫻花花瓣，粉色嬌嫩可愛，白色似雪通透，落在石板道上草地上，落在遊人肩頭發梢，落在灑脫放風的狗狗毛髮上，像印上了花瓣圖，移動間又帶起旋轉的風。放眼看去，枝頭，空中，地上，盡是花瓣飄舞。  
  
村山彩希照著岡田奈奈給出的手機導航路線，亦步亦趨夾在三三兩兩行進的路人中。導航目的地已近在咫尺，村山抬起頭四處打量，一轉眼就看見岡田奈奈站在一棵花開得正盛的櫻花樹下，旁邊是个打扮時髦的女生。女生的頭髮染成了淺褐色，帶點調皮的弯曲；身上一席粉色長裙，腰間挎著點綴的小皮包。至於膝蓋以下倒是空蕩蕩的，村山莫名替對方感到冷。天氣雖然開始回暖，但此時也是春寒料峭，像女生這樣為了美而犧牲溫暖的人還真是少見。還有女生腳上那雙細腳高跟鞋，即使沒那麼高，好像也不適合郊外行踏。  
  
村山沒有像以往看見岡田奈奈那樣高聲呼喊吸引注意，反而慢悠悠地靠近。樹下的二人笑鬧著，只見女生揚起手上的帽子往岡田奈奈的頭上戴，而岡田奈奈則假意躲閃，卻也沒有真的拒絕。言笑晏晏，看起來是熟人呢。今天的岡田小姐穿得還蠻保暖，薄荷色的荷葉領襯衣，外面套了件針織毛線寬口套衫。下裝遠看是黑色長裙，其實是寬鬆長褲。腳上是一雙坡跟鞋，鞋底稍高，連帶著拔高了岡田奈奈的身形。村山思量著，不知不覺離得更近了。  
  
岡田奈奈一側眸，就撞進一雙探究的眼睛里，再細看，眼前的人好像在走神，只顧傻愣愣盯著自己瞧。  
  
“嘿，小鬼，你來啦。”岡田奈奈跨步走到村山面前，忽而湊近村山，抬手撫上她的耳朵。  
  
思緒猶濃的村山彩希聞到對方身上傳來的清冷幽香，然後是湊近的一張臉，在岡田奈奈抬手貼近的瞬間，村山不由自主地閉上了眼睛。好奇怪，心跳得有點快。眼皮顫動，腦洞大開。  
  
隨即耳邊輕聲笑語：“呐，你這個模樣，真像个閉眼等待親吻的小情人呀！”  
  
村山驀地睜開雙眼，瞪完對方戲謔的眼，再眼觀鼻鼻觀心，一本正經反駁道：“那是條件反射好不好，換做你你也這樣子嘛。”但是耳朵卻可疑地泛紅了。村山摸摸耳廓，再看看岡田兩指間从自己頭上拿下來的櫻花花瓣，“送你了，單瓣的花朵可是有心想事成的好寓意的，說不定你今天就遇見心上人了！”  
  
“小鬼，就知道胡說八道。”岡田奈奈笑著把花瓣插在村山胸前的襯衣口袋，轉身向込山介紹，“村山來了，你快來瞧瞧吧~”緊接著又對著村山説，“她是我從小到大的夥伴込山榛香。”  
  
什麼瞧瞧，自己又不是猴子，有什麼好瞧的嘛。村山彩希偷偷撇撇嘴，鼓起腮幫吐出一聲響亮的“叭”，剛剛好被込山抓個正著。  
  
“果真是個小屁孩喲！”込山咧著嘴巴笑得開懷，奈醬最不喜歡的就是幼稚鬼了。  
  
村山瞄一眼岡田奈奈，見對方正整理邊上要攜帶的一堆東西沒搭理她，便主動湊到込山面前刷個臉熟。既然被當成小孩，那就討點利息回來，有關岡田小姐的一切向她的朋友打聽最適合不過了。  
  
“嘛，我可是隨時帶著身份證的人，可不是小屁孩。”揚起這張稚氣的臉，村山不服氣地回答。  
  
“為什麼，怕隨時會被當成小屁孩嘛？哈哈哈哈……”込山一針見血，笑得花枝亂顫。  
  
村山刻意裝成要被氣壞的樣子，盯著込山榛香看了許久，忽然又問：“你很眼熟耶，我好像在哪裡看到過你。”  
  
“是呀！我可是大明星喲！”込山任由村山在自己身邊轉圈圈，調笑這個小鬼還蠻讓人開心的。  
  
“我想起來了，”拍了下手掌，村山對著岡田奈奈説道，“你房間的雜誌里有她的圖片，對不對？”  
  
“好啦，我們先出發吧，待會兒你們再好好聊。”岡田奈奈打斷兩個不靠譜的幼稚鬼。  
  
到郊外踏青，也就表示需要準備一部分吃的喝的以及郊外必須的用品。必需品如今便利商店到處都有，除了販賣，更提倡資源的有效使用，像是防水鋪墊之類能夠重複使用的，都可以提供租賃，這樣也省卻了許多麻煩。倒是吃食之類的，奈媽媽聽聞要招待新舊兩位朋友，很是開心地準備了各種口味的三明治以及小零食。村山也説要帶自製便當來著，岡田奈奈暫時婉拒了。  
  
岡田拎著袋子，正準備起身，旁邊斜過來一雙手，一把按在自己的手背上。“這些東西我來拎就好啦，我力氣大！”說完，村山彩希還不忘閃耀一個笑臉。那深深的酒窩就這麼躺在臉頰邊上，岡田奈奈忍不住點著指尖戳進去，“那就謝謝小彩希啦！”  
  
語畢，岡田奈奈滿眼笑意地轉身挽住込山的手臂，走在了前頭。  
  
被寵幸過的酒窩還留著些許手指的暖意，村山回過神，又覺得自己好像吃虧了，看著兩個女生手挽手，她又想起昨天臨走前大眼仔給自己支的招：追女孩子，主動一點才有戲，隨時隨地牽個小手什麼的，櫻花樹下接個吻，那就羅曼蒂克難以忘懷了。  
  
羅曼蒂克沒有，閉眼尷尬倒是發生了。至於牽手，呵呵，要是有第三隻手的話。到底是為什麼自己要聼一個單身狗叨售戀愛經呐。村山認命地跟上，好在東西也不重。聽著前面嘰嘰喳喳的對談，四周又是難得出來一見的美好景色，村山的心境也就隨著步伐輕快起來。  
  
不多時，三人就找到了絕佳的賞花消遣好地點。還是選了很茁壯的櫻花樹下，鋪開防潮隔墊，村山彩希勤快得像隻小蜜蜂。借著込山給自己發號施令的間隙，村山打探了好些岡田奈奈從前的趣事，雖然衹是皮毛，但看込山那拼命保留的樣子，所得也是珍稀了。  
  
看來，要瞭解一個人，單單關注本人還是不夠的。就像岡田奈奈就見過那個固執的村山大老爺，還蠻熟悉。上次一起吃飯時，對方也沒有強迫自己回去，甚至還把自己拜託給岡田奈奈，感謝她照顧自己之類的客氣話。具體還說了什麼，村山沒印象了，但是村山大老爺似乎還約了下一次的飯局。照這樣來看，岡田小姐對自己是真的很上心呐。  
  
岡田奈奈虛倚著大樹，看著村山在込山的要求下忙來忙去，毫無怨言。這個傢夥可真反常，居然沒有像之前那樣黏著自己。轉念回想起初見那會兒對方的花癡流氓模樣，似乎明瞭了，看來是要在漂亮女生面前刷好感吧。顏控真是難以理解的存在啊。  
  
“奈醬，快快，我要跟你拍照片，這裡的風景超級適合呢！”込山劃开手機屏幕，揮手招呼著岡田奈奈。  
  
拍照。唔，一點也不好玩嘛。村山一屁股坐在墊子上，儘量減少自己的存在感。一路走來，那位込山小姐已經不止拍了三次自己的醜照了，偷拍也就罷了，拍完還給岡田小姐“鑒賞”，簡直惡魔。  
  
草地上還蠻舒服的。村山躺下來，兩手交叉放在腦後，左腳屈起，右腳翹搭著左腿膝蓋。她今天穿的是緊身長褲，一點也不用擔心會走光，襯衫是墨綠色，也不擔心沾染了雜草之類的影響門面。  
  
愜意，舒服。微風吹過，垂掛的樹枝像極了美人的柳腰，輕輕摇擺，降落下輕盈粉嫩，砸在村山墨綠衣服上，跟原先被岡田奈奈別在口袋的那瓣混雜在一起。  
  
“喀嚓——喀嚓——！”手機快門聲音突然響起，正閉眼哼著小調的村山彩希茫然一睜眼，就看見嘴角上翹的込山榛香對著自己猛一陣拍攝。  
  
“哇，小屁孩，你是怎麼做到正臉這麼圓，側臉還能輪廓分明噠！真的太像蘋果啦！”惡魔的嘴裡是不能祈禱吐出善良的話語的。  
  
村山彩希趕忙側過腦袋，一手遮擋住自己的臉，一邊連聲喊著亞達拒絕。  
  
“起來一起玩呀，奈醬也要跟你拍照哦！”哼，臭小鬼，不信你不過來。  
  
村山彩希有點心動，畢竟是和岡田小姐拍照，就算臉大成西瓜也是要接受邀請的。壓著內心的雀躍，村山慢騰騰爬起身。  
  
岡田奈奈站在中間，村山排在她左側，込山親熱地依附著岡田奈奈的右手臂。村山眼神直愣愣盯著岡田奈奈拿著手機遠遠撐開的手臂。沒有手手可以牽呃。搭肩膀很奇怪，摟腰就更詭異了。村山背過手，轉頭瞄了眼正喊起司的岡田奈奈。結果込山一個歪頭，岡田奈奈被帶著輕輕撞向自己，那剔透玲瓏的耳朵剛剛好湊到了村山的唇邊。村山彩希反應不及，喉嚨里卡出一聲“呃”，一張一合間，仿佛含住了對方的耳朵。  
  
喀嚓——快門聲接連響了兩聲。村山彩希急急轉頭，瞥見後一張影響停頓的瞬間是自己糊掉的一半臉。有點慶幸，但更多的好像是可惜誒。込山應該沒有看見自己莽撞的誤襲，要不然該跳腳吧。昨天才決定要搞清楚自己對岡田小姐的喜歡是哪一種，今天就被迫付諸行動了。實踐表明，込山是來刺探敵情的。畢竟村山已然將自己當成她的情敵了。  
  
小插曲掠過，村山心潮澎湃，至於岡田奈奈什麼想法，村山暫時是管不了了。因為込山小惡魔拿出了她的殺手鐧。  
  
“怎麼樣奈醬，很好玩的，你不用露臉，衹要配合我拍攝一組雙人照片就OK哦！而且攝影師是日本有名的國寶級人物，她的影像獲奖無數……”  
  
如此如此，這般這般。村山彩希確信自己眼熟的原因了。込山榛香，平面模特，代言了許多產品，從頭到腳。雜誌上淑女嫻靜，誰想本人竟然那麼跳躍。現在，她正慫恿岡田奈奈跟她一起拍攝雙人合照。單看雜誌里那些性感圖片，村山彩希完全不敢估計拍攝時要穿什麼衣服。  
  
狠狠咬了一口火腿三明治，袋子裡還有込山偷偷藏進去的罐裝啤酒，村山起開拉環，仰頭灌了一口。噫，難喝。  
  
“村山桑也一起來吧，說不定會有驚喜哦！”込山榛香收起得意的笑容，順口對胡吃海塞的村山說道。  
  
“既然込山小姐誠意相邀，那我就恭敬不如從命了。”照例揚起自己圓圓的臉上耀眼的笑臉，村山彩希果斷接受挑戰。  
  
聽著兩個人莫名其妙似乎燃起戰火的宣言，岡田奈奈忍不住扶額。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /有點可愛的込山繼續在線/

［不想笑的話，就不要勉強自己笑。］

午間休息時分，學院牆角隱蔽處，込山榛香正對著手中的小鏡子拼命練習日常的“微笑”任務。嘴角已經嘗試翹起無數次，而唇角邊的肌肉群也仿佛刻印了曲線記憶，那微微弯曲的弧度像極了不饜足的饞嘴貓咪。與此同時，一雙明亮的眼眸也隨之眯縫成月牙綫，全然遮擋住眼神里的粲然微光。  
  
微笑，自然不是坏的東西。練習出來的微笑，也不一定沒有用武之地。笑所代表的善意，如同人世間行走的通行證。也或者是身處無常大眾中，必須翻閱的偽裝書。  
  
笑與不笑，間隔開兩副完全不同模樣的面容。是的，所謂被他人在意的“表面”的“情緒”，以及祇有自我在乎的內裡的心緒。如果仔細觀察練習之前那鏡子里一閃而逝的顏容，就會發現，込山榛香的五官其實是絕對叫人舒適的。臉型是標準的美人胚，下巴尖尖的，也不至於像漫畫里那麼誇張得戳人。鼻子不算高挺，不過勝在秀巧，恰恰搭配了一張巴掌大的小臉。五官還沒長開，但也初具雛形，不做多餘修飾的這張面容，予人一股清秀的美。  
  
“皺皺的，很丑。”  
  
搭配完一個“表情”的込山正專心修整，忽而聽見一個清脆的聲音在耳邊響起。還不等自己怒火攻心，又聽見那聲音繼續說道：  
  
“不笑的時候更漂亮。既然不想笑，為什麼要勉強呢？”  
  
込山榛香一時怔住了。從來沒有人對自己説，你，可以不笑。爸爸媽媽總是溫柔慰藉自己，親愛的寶貝，你要開開心心的，多笑，大家就會喜歡你。老師們站在講臺桌前，入學初始就告誡孩子們和睦相處用微笑對待朋友。而夥伴們則嘰嘰喳喳埋怨，千萬別耷拉著臉，好心情都要被趕走啦。……不笑，似乎是不允許的，何況是無理的哭泣呢。  
  
不想笑的。笑起來，整張臉就皺成了小包子，嘴角的紋路快變成貓咪的三瓣嘴，原先的大眼睛就要看不見周遭的人事物。笑得不自然，就會牽動兩邊的肌肉，又酸又疼，還要附和別人以為真的很好笑。既然不想笑，我到底在幹什麼呢？鏡子裡這張臉，是誰的臉？  
  
“欸，你……你別哭啊……我沒有惡意的……”眼看原來笑容滿面的人，忽然間淚水淌下臉頰，岡田奈奈一下子變得手足無措。  
  
這個女生常常在學院角落練習笑容，岡田奈奈已經發現好久了。她並不是隨意說出那番話的。這個牆角，原來是自己的藏身之處，又安靜風景又好，也不會有人來打擾。岡田奈奈都會在休憩時分帶上一本小說或是漫畫，享受獨處的時光。她倒不是不合群的人，衹是難免也有不願搭理無聊交集的時候。剛發現有別人“侵入”的時候，岡田奈奈有些彆扭，怕彼此產生不必要的交流，沒多久這種憂慮就變成了好奇。因為這個女生很安靜，她衹是很努力地在練習微笑。有時候明明心情很低落，但拿起鏡子的一瞬間，笑容又會勉強呈現在臉上。  
  
像是今天，她一過來，岡田奈奈就察覺她的情緒很不好，還有裙角上似乎有些許污漬，腳腕處的白襪子也粘上了混濁的泥印。是被欺負了嗎？還是不小心摔倒了？學校的個別男生女生也很野蠻的。岡田奈奈心中揣測。結果卻看到對方又重複著日常的動作，沉迷鏡中世界。帶著擔心和善意，岡田奈奈第一次開了口，結果引發了這一場大洪災。  
  
“呐，哭出來就好了，不過不能哭太久啊，一會兒還要上課。眼睛腫了很難受的……”岡田奈奈拿出手帕，一邊替人擦眼淚，一邊小心翼翼地給出適當建議。畢竟在表面來看，對方哭也有部分自己的原因。  
  
込山榛香淚水模糊了視線，雖然不出聲，卻是默默地哭得驚心動魄。但也沒有很狼狽，除了被“好心人”溫和擦拭掉的眼淚，並沒有引起鼻子的奔潰。涕淚交加，那是災難。隨著眼淚的釋放，心中由來已久的不明鬱結也一併開始瓦解。心，忽然放鬆了好多好多。這個人可真奇怪，笑的時候勸人不要笑，哭的時候哄人繼續哭。但是很有效，自己的逞強在這個人面前消失無蹤。  
  
“我叫岡田奈奈，你呢？”  
  
“我叫込山榛香。”  
  
這是兩個人的初次交集。岡田奈奈國小五年生，込山榛香四年生。在岡田奈奈眼裡，込山榛香是個會因為一句話莫名掉眼淚、敏感脆弱的小哭包。而込山榛香則覺得，岡田奈奈的思維不同尋常，令人羡慕。  
  
“呐，你長大了要幹什麼呀，奈醬？”趴在隔著校服外套的柔軟草地上，込山榛香拄著下巴問岡田奈奈。  
  
“唔……當公主，然後找到屬於我的白馬王子，最後幸福快樂地生活在一起。”岡田奈奈不假思索地回答。  
  
“哈？你説真的還是假的？”込山聼完這個童話級別的回答，猛地向上抬頭，望向頭頂“棲息”在大樹枝杈上的岡田熊奈。一個喜歡上樹的公主？那將來的白馬王子應該會是什麼人設？  
  
“麻麻説我應該成為乖巧的公主。”嘴裡還叼著跟狗尾巴草梗，岡田奈奈含混著應聲，自己的房間是媽媽親手打造的粉色系。  
  
“不要嘛，奈醬你當我的王子呀！你看反正你都沒有胸。”國中二年級的込山榛香訕訕打量著岡田奈奈胸前的平板，再挺挺自己的，得意之形溢於言表。  
  
“對對對，所以你跑步它們拖你後腿。”岡田奈奈照例超水平打擊。“你要當什麼，大明星嗎？”一直以來就很關注時尚和娛樂圈，込山還是蠻有潛力的。拋開那偶爾粗線條的個性，要活潑可以活潑，要嬌氣表演嬌氣，冷豔或者性感，想必也不在話下。再過幾年，只會更惹眼吧。  
  
“我想當模特儿，哇，聚光燈照耀著自己，那種閃亮那種耀眼，所有的視線都集中在你身上，想想就覺得幸福啊！”込山榛香的願望迸射出心型的光采，回轉在靈動雙眸間。  
  
“祝你心想事成喲！”岡田奈奈扔下來好幾片嫩葉，嬉笑著打趣。  
  
“你快下來，要上課了。小心一點誒！你上次摔下來眉毛缺了个口忘記了嘛！”込山提心吊膽地看著岡田奈奈險險翻下樹，不願回憶那時半邊臉淌著血跡的事故。  
  
√  
  
“OK，很好，就這樣，保持這個姿勢。”  
  
攝影機前，岡田奈奈按照要求表現的冷酷面容隱藏在込山榛香的肩窩后。那有著明顯豁口的眉峰，沒有被脂粉掩蓋，反而在化妝師的刻意妝點下，越發引人注目。  
  
村山彩希眸色深沉地緊盯著攝影机當中的畫面。岡田奈奈的烏黑秀髮被一頂假髮替代，面容一改原來的柔和，被修飾得深刻立體頗具攻擊性，臉頰處還描抹了幾划傷痕，活脫脫一個浪客形象。說好不露臉，於是岡田奈奈環在込山榛香身後，倚靠在她肩頭，精緻面容大半隱藏在込山榛香的褐色卷髮中，只露出一半眉眼，那幽深的眼直直注視著攝像鏡頭。而込山榛香則是肩頭裸露，脖頸後仰，側向岡田奈奈，眼眸似開未開，紅唇輕啟……  
  
貼得如此之近，村山只覺得岡田奈奈的呼吸一定炙熱地拍打在身前人的肌膚。哪怕場景中岡田奈奈只露出了肩膀，但攝影机的畫面卻十足得色氣沉淪。  
  
好啊，真驚喜。村山彩希咬著腮幫，灼熱的視線怕是要把攝影機洞穿，卻在盯視的同時仿佛感受到畫面中岡田奈奈那壓倒一切般的掠奪眼神。她凝視著自己，眼神犀利而沉浸，像一匹，充滿野性和佔有欲的孤狼。村山神思恍惚。  
  
陸陸續續又拍了好幾個姿勢。込山小姐滿臉笑容又饜足，在攝製組的安排下繼續轉戰別處場景的拍攝。村山彩希走到岡田奈奈身邊，遞上一杯插好吸管的礦泉水，想説什麼卻一時找不到言語。奇怪，最近總是這樣，面對她吞吞吐吐，一點也不像原來的自己。  
  
“要試試看嗎？還蠻好玩的。”岡田奈奈肩膀披著薄毯，兩手捧住水杯，眼裡略帶喜色道。  
  
“我嘛？不不不，這個我不會的，這個比打拳難多了。”打拳雖然猙獰，但不必控制臉部表情，拍照已經不想露臉，更何況這種維持同樣表情好幾十秒的情形，簡直是噩夢吧。村山連連擺手，腦袋左搖右晃，甩出撥浪鼓的勢頭。  
  
“很簡單，不動就好了。機會難得，體驗新的事物也是生活樂趣啊。而且我也很期待與小彩希合作哦！”岡田奈奈繼續誘導，眼眸里閃著勢在必得的光，那缺了一道的眉毛，輕輕一挑，挑得村山彩希的心跳也跟著亂了一拍。  
  
村山猶豫了。她想起刚才込山在自己眼前送“驚喜”的滿足模樣，那並不像是對自己的挑戰，好像更多的像是，刺激。込山對岡田小姐的情感，未必像自己的一樣。按她的個性，要表白早付諸行動了，何至於針對才認識的自己。何況，岡田奈奈的優秀，也不至於沒有人追，否則込山豈不是忙到焦頭爛額。村山恍然明白込山榛香透露出這種訊息：炫耀，還帶一點點足夠明顯的酸，以及她所表現出的對岡田奈奈的掛心。  
  
如果説挑釁與刺激是陷阱的話，那村山彩希已經甘心情願地入局了。眼下，岡田小姐不自知地要“獵捕”自己，是不是應該主動一些試一試被狩獵的感覺？抖M山腦內繼續澎湃。  
  
和岡田小姐肌膚相触，會是什麼樣的感受。村山彩希大概已經忘記最初與岡田奈奈肌膚相觸時的體驗了。不過忘記也屬正常，畢竟那是痛並快樂的經驗，建立在普通朋友的立場上。現在不一樣。村山覺察了自己對岡田小姐的小心思，雖然很大程度上是被動覺醒，可這不影響村山接下去的步驟。  
  
對一個人有特別的情感，就會不知覺地要拿視線追隨對方，渴望多一點時間空間來相處。阿薰説，可以對話就不要沉默，能夠牽手就別隔著距離，如果對懷抱越發依戀，那离愛情也就不遠了。一句話，請勇敢地變成502膠水，在尊重對方意願的前提下，大膽地上吧少年。  
  
說起來容易，做起來——也容易的。起碼在當下這個時間點，軟萌可欺的村山是刀山能上火海也可以闖。另外村山腦內的幻想加成，也促使事件更輕易地往岡田奈奈建議的方向行進。  
  
岡田奈奈和攝影師稍稍聊了一下，村山便被拉到化妝間改造了。至於岡田奈奈，則是摘掉了假髮，鬆鬆軟軟的黑髮蓬亂著落在肩頸鎖骨，映照著肌膚的白，形成鮮明的對比。胸前捆綁的白色布條原封不動，衹是肩頭加了一件透透的薄荷色紗衣。衣裳耷拉在肩膀，穿也不算，脫也不算，十二分欲拒還迎感。  
  
村山彩希頂著光溜溜的肩頭，捂住被暴露的腹部出來時看見的就是那樣的場景。岡田奈奈斜斜倚靠在沙發上，一手指尖抓著髮絲繞圈圈，一手支撐在沙發靠背上，聽聞自己出來便抬眸看著自己。那不經意的，略微有點魅惑的一眼，把村山釘在了原地。面部線條依舊英氣，可這英氣之中透露的嫵媚，居然完全沒有違和感。  
  
“過來。”悅耳的嗓音，貌似還掩藏了一絲興奮。  
  
村山遵照指示，拘謹地坐在沙發上。比起岡田奈奈，村山也沒怎麼暴露，上身穿了件堪比(jiu shi)抹胸的小衣服，下身倒是自己原來的皮褲，腰胯上還戴著閃閃的亮片，很符合拍攝的意境。攝影師調好機器，稍微指點了下兩人的姿勢。村山腦袋暈乎乎照做，也便直直躺下了。  
  
“右手放在腦袋下面，嗯，放鬆自然些。左手先靠著沙發背，左腳屈起來一些，找你自己舒適的支撐角度。身體稍微側向外面一點，OK，perfect！另一位女士，按照之前説的樣子做吧！”攝影師是个講話軟萌的男生，蘭花指翹得飛起。  
  
村山彩希還在想之前的樣子會是什麼姿勢，下一秒就見岡田奈奈像只優雅慵懶的豹，左腿跪在自己兩腿間的空隙，右腿卡進沙發裡側，把自己屈起的腿收在她兩腿之間；接著緩緩沉下腰身，以手做爪，爬向自己，直到兩人呼吸相聞，眉眼幾近相貼。那呵出的熱氣，微翹的唇角，以及眼裡的調笑，一點一滴直奔村山的大腦。  
  
原本舒適的左腿，現在似有若無地碰觸到身上人的大腿內側，舒適仿佛成了不可言說的甜蜜煎熬。村山鼻尖聞著越來越濃郁的體香、洗髮膏的幽香、身體乳的馨香，眼神無處躲閃、垂眸之際就見岡田奈奈撩撥開長髮沒有遮掩的一側鎖骨，倒八形狀，骨骼分明；再往下是被純白布條勒緊的酥胸，因為緊緊箍住而使得兩峰之間呈現出幽暗縫隙……紗衣掩映，小腹光潔平滑，只著短褲而露出的大腿，比自己的皮褲還要光滑幾分；在看不見的更下方，村山的腳背抵著岡田奈奈的小腳趾……  
  
心跳不知何時加速著。轟隆隆的脈動聲音，村山確信已經由曖昧的空氣傳遞給了身上人。沒有緊緊貼合的唇角，沒有相互觸摸的掌心，沒有激烈摩擦的雙腿，祇有觸電一般靠近又彈開的腳趾腳背。村山彩希希望這樣的時刻維持得更久一些，或者定格在永遠。  
  
現實倒是不允許。攝影師喊下一個pose，村山識相地抬起空閒的左手，配合岡田奈奈略微後撤的脖頸，撫在她盡顯淩亂美的黑髮上。姿勢一個接一個，一個停頓接一個停頓，岡田奈奈逐漸往下匍匐，繞過村山的脖子，肩骨，胸口，還有因呼吸壓抑而動靜分明的腹部。在這裡，岡田奈奈遵照攝影師的指示，停留了許久，久到沒什麼可玩的岡田小姐悄咪咪玩起了自己的腹肌和腹肌上的小黑痣……煎熬可想而知。  
  
走出攝影棚的瞬間，外頭的清涼空氣鑽進肺腑。村山摸摸鼻尖，清了清嗓子問岡田奈奈：“那個，奈奈桑什麼時候回來住誒？”  
  
“最近一段時間要住家裡。”  
  
“哦……”村山偃旗息鼓。  
  
二人相伴走在櫻花紛飛的小道上。  
  
“要來我家做客嗎？”  
  
岡田奈奈往前一步，抬手理順被輕風吹亂的額發，說完就靜靜站在村山面前。眼眸含笑，望著村山。  
  
［你微微地笑著，不同我説什麼話，而我覺得，為了這個，我已等待得久了。］——泰戈爾《飛鳥集》  
  


tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /玩腹肌的心機奈/

“你真的決定邀請小鬼去你家呀！”電話裡，込山榛香忍不住酸意，氣鼓鼓的不滿隔著電話線都能傳遞到岡田耳邊。

“會奇怪嗎？就是普通的邀請而已。”岡田奈奈翻看著手中的小說，書冊封面刻印著［FINGERSMITH］的英文字樣。小說正進入下一卷，莫德小姐成功逃離了牢籠。①

“哪裡普通了？你明明喜歡那個小鬼！”込山氣急敗壞地呐喊著，“喜歡那個小鬼有什麼好的嘛！要胸沒胸，空有一張幼稚的臉！”脾氣倒是蠻好的，逗弄起來也很有趣。

“人家有腹肌耶，很漂亮哦！”碎碎念也不傷筋更不動骨，岡田奈奈平靜地接收好友的怨念。

“腹肌的手感比得上歐派嘛！……嘛，我在説什麼啦，都是你帶偏我。所以，你是認真噠？”込山繼續碎碎念。

“大概就是，想試試看吧。”就算結果不如人意，也不愿留下遺憾。

對面的語氣帶了遲疑，込山心裡一個咯噔，“奈醬……還在介意那件事嗎？”

“提那麼久遠的瑣事幹什麼。對了，你説的拍攝具體是什麼時段，告訴我也好做安排。”

“知道了啦！你不就是要拿我當火藥桶，炸一炸那個遲鈍得像木頭的臭小鬼嘛！”込山氣結，憤憤地吐槽，“不知道是誰，還說要當公主等王子來登門的，矜持都不要了……”

“矜持是什麼，可以吃嘛？”岡田裝出一副花花公子的語調。

“噫……”込山滿口嫌棄，“嘛，也好，還以為你要單身一輩子呢。難得心動，我只好幫你一起奮戰了。”

放下電話，心頭卻浮上那久遠的被刻意掩埋在記憶中的舊事，岡田奈奈對著窗外的夜月張開五指，再緩緩收攏。主動一點，抓緊一點，說不定就可以更漫長一點。想到莽莽撞撞闖進自己身邊的村山彩希，笑意漫上唇角。

……

“岡田同學，我喜歡你，請和我交往吧！”

面前遞出情書的男生，國高一年生，比岡田奈奈大一年，面容清秀，個子挺拔，看著不算太陽光明朗，隱隱中還帶著點羞澀。

“喜歡我？為什麼？”岡田奈奈不大置信，畢竟自己在同學心目中應該算是高冷那一掛的，加上平時也不愛和不熟悉的人交流，存在感就更低了。會有人跑來告白，還是附高的前輩，真是挺稀奇的事。

“因為……因為你的……眼距有點寬，眼睛很美……”男生的臉頰開始泛紅，說話也變得結結巴巴。

“好。”

……

“好？好你個頭哇！奈醬你腦袋進水了嘛！你連對方叫什麼名字哪個班都不知道，你哪來的勇氣答應跟人家交往啊！說不定那個傢夥是個大變態呢！”込山榛香肺都要氣炸了。知道公主會爬樹，不知道爬樹的公主隨隨便便就能把自己賣了。

“他説他喜歡的理由是我的眼距很寬。”一點不覺得事情緊急的岡田奈奈傻兮兮地回應道。

“眼距寬！什麼爛理由？喜歡寬眼距怎麼不去動物園找海豚？”

“海豚？誒，海豚的眼距確實很寬耶！”岡田奈奈被込山榛香的話語逗笑了。

“還笑，急死我了。”込山雙手叉腰，眉頭打成死結。

“別擔心啦，大不了你也跟著我一起呀！這樣我就不用單獨和他在一起了。”岡田·無所謂·奈奈輕鬆建議，“中華有句古言説，三人行，必有我師焉。很符合吧？”

呵呵噠。込山忽然就冷靜下來了。能以非常理由接受告白，又能如此註解戀愛三人行的，不是戀愛白癡就是腦瓜有問題。

岡田奈奈的腦瓜或許不同与他人，但是眼距寬，很不湊巧是她在乎的不為人知的弱點。在家時不明顯，但在外面和別人待在一起時，眼距寬就變成了一種怪異。別人的眼睛，都緊湊地長在小臉上，祇有自己，兩眼之間遠遠分離。開始時，聼別人提到這點，幼小的岡田奈奈會覺得長得和大家不一樣很抱歉。倒不是埋怨天生如此，衹是被比較被指點帶來了煩惱。聽得多了，面上也就不在意了，可岡田奈奈內心深處卻被烙印上了缺憾。這種不屬於負罪範疇的負罪感漸漸隱形，某一段時間甚至影響著岡田的身體機能。

自己也是個又脆弱又要強，又在意他人眼光又不敢摘下面具的套中人啊。所以那時才會注意到同樣逞強著的込山榛香，才會毫不猶豫奮力打碎那個枷鎖。擁有相同磁場的人，會相互吸引聚在一起。人們管它叫緣分。其實就是看見另一個自己，想要伸出手抓住一點自己曾經失去的東西。

與前輩的“戀愛”變得尋常而沒有看點。聚在一起的次數不多，有機會也是三個人熱熱鬧鬧。男生也不介意約會時有込山在場。他還推薦了很多書，有小說也有漫畫，這一點倒是讓有相同趣味的岡田奈奈欣喜萬分。互相交流看書看漫畫故事的心得，成了他們的日常。

這天午後休息時間，岡田奈奈躲在樹上抓飛蟲。込山循跡而至，突然肩膀上砸下來一本漫畫書。込山沒好氣地翻開一看，圖畫上兩個帥氣男生正卿卿我我不亦熱乎。込山瞪大雙眼問岡田奈奈：“你什麼時候看起了BL漫？”還不到能看黃漫的年紀吧！

岡田奈奈聞言探出腦袋，興致勃勃地開講：“是小林推薦給我的，劇情還不錯哦，畫面感也超強。”

“他幹嘛推薦你看這個？很奇怪誒！”

“還好呀！上一本我都看哭了呢！叫《絕愛》，超級感人的。還有一本小說叫《單身》，作者很有名。”②

習慣就好，有一個靈動的朋友，便要配上一顆不驚不乍的頑強心臟。即使如此安慰自己，込山還是留了個心眼，她倒要細細查探一下，那個小林邊前輩究竟安著什麼心思。

懷疑的種子一旦生根，芽孢嫩葉也就隨時鼓動生機，躍躍欲試。込山心細如發，很快揪出了小林邊的“叵測居心”。

“欺騙別人的真心來掩蓋自己的取向，你的算盤真是如意地得很呢！小林前輩。”不多廢話，込山約到人就戳針見血。

男生的臉瞬間漲得通紅。事實心知肚明，辯解自然無效。如今還能知羞，但臉紅怎麼抵消他所犯下的過錯。最不該的，就是拿他人的弱點來故意使壞。

“前輩喜歡男生還是女生，對於我而言一點也不重要。取向是你的自由，我無權干涉也沒有權利苛責。但是前輩卻為了掩飾自己的戀情，故意在那麼多人面前找我的朋友當擋箭牌。實在卑鄙。”込山的話像一枝枝凝結的冰箭，句句戳心。

“對不起。”男生喏喏而言。

“你該説對不起的人不是我。”込山收起一絲冷漠，審視著男生，“不管怎樣，我希望你快點收手，否則我絕不會放過你。”

“我……”男生還想開口，突然瞪大了眼睛，惶恐浮上面容。“岡田同學……”

岡田奈奈从拐角走出來，給了慌張的込山一個安撫的眼神，隨即走到男生面前，把書還給他，繼而開口道：“謝謝你推薦的書，還蠻好看的。希望你和喜歡的人可以有美好的結局。”

“對不起。”男生接過書，腰身彎成了九十度。

“那，再見了。”岡田奈奈轉身，俏皮地對込山招招手，語音輕快，“我們走啦！”

屬於岡田奈奈的烏龍戀愛小插曲就此告一段落，維時兩個月零七天。後來再有告白的，岡田奈奈潛意識裡變得謹慎和疑惑。人，也不必非要感情不可吧。

他人的喜歡就像美人的豔麗容顏，是有時限的。過度使用就會呈現衰老的疲態，就像皮膚逐漸鬆弛，暗斑堆上面頰，敷再多的脂粉也不起作用。今天的喜歡，可能會變成明天的毒藥。尤其是別人要你喝不喜歡的毒藥，會乾杯的才是真傻瓜。

人們常說理性是好東西，但過分理性則會阻礙情感的發展。理智地看穿愛情，愛情就避你如井繩；理智是愛情的奪命索。愛情至上主義者會這樣吟唱。

“我想要拆穿你的表象，想看到你的心，看到它被情感灼燒而綻放的花朵。我想要看見你具象化的愛，岡田奈奈。”

像是什麼鬥爭宣言，不管不顧，那個人強勢地侵入岡田奈奈的生活，改變她的髮型、服飾，摘掉她的寬邊眼鏡，迫使被自己模糊的周遭失去界限。那個人，把自己原先刻意忽略的存在感拉到了滿值。如其所願，岡田奈奈體驗到了情感會如何包裹住自己，像獵物掉進了毒蜘蛛的網絡，越掙扎越徒勞。如其所願，在最危險的腹地盛開了一場儀式，關於愛如何讓止水般的心燃燒沸騰。最後湮滅。

思緒過深。這是岡田奈奈隱藏在處事遊刃有餘的表象下最難改變的內裡，也是讓她止步虛空的藉口。誰也不清楚那個人有沒有改變岡田奈奈的深思熟慮，不過明眼人都察覺出，岡田奈奈變了，變得深沉，像口古舊的井。

什麼時候開始對村山彩希有好感的？說不清楚。即使滿打滿算，與她相識也不過幾個月。但屬於她們的獨特故事還蠻可觀的。村山像道靈動的光線，穿透自己的遮擋，像那晚照亮街頭的路燈，執意等著自己。同時一種不可忽略的落寞也更清晰地疊加在自己的心上。

怎麼會有那麼寂寞的心情呢？明明父母關愛自己，還有哥哥們的無限寵愛，連比自己小的妹妹也更像姐姐，時時給自己慰藉；有可靠的朋友，情誼深重。可寂寞，就像黑夜之後是白天一般如影隨形，吞噬著心境和熱情。

仰望富士山，不能將富士山私有。那就到山中去，把山間記憶捧回來。

√

岡田奈奈私下裡和込山做了個相當“算計”的約定。於是攝影機後面，岡田奈奈滿意地看到村山彩希的臉暗沉得像是暴雨將至前的陰天。

她是喜歡自己的，也許比自己預想的喜歡還多一點。岡田奈奈眼眸微合，像隻饜足的貓咪。很不錯，恰好自己也喜歡她。一廂情願與兩廂情願，一字之差天壤之別。

按照自己構想的一樣，村山躺在自己身下，稚氣的臉頰泛著難以忽視的紅暈，白皙的肌膚稍稍起了點疙瘩，室溫不低，一定不是因為冷意。常年運動，手臂上的肌肉結實又兼具線條，而上次未能細細觀賞的腹肌，此時正展示在自己眼前。

漂亮。隆起的肌肉分佈在中線兩側，相鄰之間又凹進去一條，像坡道中的小路。岡田的指尖遊走在這些小路上，走完這一條又跳向那一條，如同指引音樂的節拍，往復循環，樂此不疲。偶爾停頓時輕輕摁住一處腹肌，便會感知到手指下的呼吸透著壓抑的激烈。

再放肆些，會被接受嗎？即使是全無名分的此刻。

岡田奈奈俯低身子，右手朝上一路伏走，摸索到村山彩希的下巴後，便五指伸張輕巧蓋壓著那張紅唇，再稍稍往上輕抵，村山的脖頸便似天鵝曲項，彎出美豔的線條。左手楔入沙發与村山彩希的腰背之間，用力一提，村山的細腰弓了起來。

山行險阻，一旦定下決心，就不可拋棄。

岡田奈奈低頭，毫不猶豫地輕咬向村山的腹肌，貝齒廝磨，軟唇纏綿。末了，舌尖一點，岡田奈奈刻印下獨屬於自己的痕跡。

……

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ①《fingersmith》，英國作家Sarah Waters的小說，BBC電影《指匠情挑》，韓國電影《小姐》均是由其改編。沃特斯的作品大部分都是描寫女性之間的愛戀，而且改編的電影也很經典。  
> ②《絕愛》，作者尾崎南，是超有年代感的BL漫了，一不小心暴露了年齡。結局很悲傷。《單身》，美國作家衣修伍德的小說，描述了一個男子在戀人死去後的一段時光。改編電影《單身男子》。小說和電影都很推薦。


	11. Chapter 11

繼續值班的工作日。  
  
天邊還沒透出一絲亮光，村山已經神采奕奕。  
  
一大早，大眼仔的電話就被村山打爆。狂轟濫炸一樣的訊息侵擾著被窩中的好眠。大眼仔勉強睜開雙眼看看闹鐘，才五點半。嗷，祖宗啊她是要幹嘛！  
  
村山彩希沒想幹嘛。她太興奮了，興奮地晚睡早醒，清醒的每一分秒都在提醒自己：岡田小姐邀請我回家了；岡田小姐也喜歡我呢；岡田小姐在櫻花樹下的模樣太美了…………  
  
“大眼仔，快起來，我們去鍛煉啊！”村山踩著高抬步，嗓音裡遏制不住的歡脫。  
  
“才五點多，鍛煉什麼啊！哪兒哪兒都沒開門，大街上一片漆黑啊老大！”嗷，苦命。  
  
“差不多了，馬上就天亮了！你速度快點，我要告訴你个超級好消息！道館見啊！”村山果斷掛掉電話，腳步輕盈地直奔目的地。  
  
道館的鑰匙，大眼仔給村山準備了一份，也不怕到了被関門外。進了道館，村山先換上隨身包攜帶的運動服，開始熱身。  
  
大眼仔本姓三井，全名三井次郎。是三井家第二個兒子。三井伯父自小喜愛武道，各種類型的武技都熱衷去嘗試，甚至對中華武術也有涉獵。年輕時一番拼搏，后來辦了這家武道館，場地雖然不是特別大，倒也吸引了許多學員。因為三井伯父獨特的教學風格以及多樣化的經營策略，出於興趣或為了強身健體，各個年齡層次的學員都有。村山就見過兩個才站穩腳跟的小蘿蔔頭在這裡學習相互“搏擊”，推一下這個倒地，歪歪扭扭爬起來互相鞠個躬，又推一下那個倒地，再鞠躬，萌得人眼冒歡心。這個時候就不免感嘆，萌萌的小孩子真的好可愛好可愛啊！  
  
除了阿婆家，村山待得最多的就是這裡了。所以不管是三井家還是村山，都把彼此當成了不可割捨的親友。三井伯父是看著村山長大的，自然也動過讓村山當自家兒媳婦的想法，結果村山耍了點小聰明，當著伯父的面把三井家兩個兒子都“揍”趴下，再屁顛屁顛湊到大人面前，揚起酒窩臉，甜甜地説：“伯父伯父，我覺得您缺個女兒呀，您看我怎麼樣？”機靈又鬼怪，惹得對方哈哈大笑，牽線一事也就到此為止。  
  
這些趣事，村山老爺不知情，要是知道自己親生女兒不要老爸，卻在外面各種認爹秀可愛，估計是要嫉妒到吐血的。  
  
大眼仔朦朧著睡眼到達道館的時候，村山已經熱身完一套流程，正要進行下一步了。過肩的半長頭髮扎成短短的馬尾。自從跑去當安保以後，村山就毫不可惜地剪短了頭髮，美其名曰利索幹练、適合幹架、保護某某恩人等等。那張素顏的臉頰微微泛紅，由於運動而發散出年輕的活力氣息。再看她眉眼，像是盛滿了星辰宇宙。亮瞎了。尤其是當大眼仔推門進來時的瞬間，那雙興奮的眼睛便瓦力十足，照得單身狗三井次郎要抬手遮擋無形的光芒。  
  
“老大……”次郎弱弱開口，全是離開被窩的落寞。  
  
“嗯嗯，我跟你說奈奈桑邀請我去她家喲！要去她外婆的家宴喲！奈奈桑説過她的外婆是個很漂亮的大美人耶！奈奈媽媽也是！奈奈桑這麼美，她的爸爸一定也很帥氣！奈奈桑還有兩個哥哥呢！還有奈奈桑的妹妹好像……”村山丟下手上的運動器材，滿臉傻笑，痴語連珠。  
  
“所以是要見家長嗎？”次郎打了個哈欠，眯起眼，見縫插針道。  
  
“誒？”村山語塞，“見……家長？”  
  
“就是把女朋友介紹給家人認識那種。”次郎點點頭，繼續解釋，“然後就可以光明正大談戀愛，撒狗糧，再結婚，生寶寶，這樣子。”一步到位，嫁出去了自家好姐妹。  
  
“哈啊？不是不是，不是這樣子的……”村山聽完這樣的一條龍解析，思緒瞬間開啟結界，悶成亂麻，一半因期待而激動，一半因激動而羞澀。  
  
“不是？你還沒有向岡田小姐說明嗎？”  
  
“沒有……”  
  
“岡田小姐有説邀請你去她家的理由嗎？”  
  
“我沒有問呃……”  
  
“那老大是用什麼身份去參加人家的家宴呢？”  
  
對誒，家宴，也就是家人聚集在一起的餐宴。岡田小姐說出口的那一刻，村山心裡像是灌滿了蜜，甜得自己只剩下對方的笑容和天籟之音。家人嗎？那是必須成為戀人才能繼續的選項呀。  
  
身份，或者名分，雖然是一種模糊而又曖昧的虛擬存在，卻能帶來實質的效果。喜歡岡田小姐，已是不可挽回的心意，是丘比特的小弓箭扎走了自己躍動的心，要跑跑跳跳到對方那裡串一串不分離。  
  
洩氣的皮球山默默盤腿坐在鋪墊上，“那你說我要怎麼辦呢次郎？”  
  
鬱悶的時候，沒有法子的時候，村山會傻傻喊大眼仔次郎。這是長久相處以來養成的習慣，村山把對方當哥哥，次郎也懂村山是在嚴肅地苦惱。  
  
“把話説清楚就好了，名正言順地參加家宴。”次郎成竹在胸道。  
  
“什麼話？”村山稍稍恢復點活力問。  
  
“告白。”  
  
“呃……這個……怎麼告白？”村山腦門上恍惚間像閃起了電燈泡。是和對方比試一場嗎？可是岡田小姐身子骨好像弱弱的，一推就倒誒！不可以推倒她，摔疼了怎麼辦。(一推就倒好呀，推了就知道妙不可言....)  
  
“不是你想的那種比試啦！”次郎掃她一眼就知道，這個傢夥大概是被從前的追求者閙習慣了，以為要追人就是和她上場過招，贏了就拍拖，結果那些弱雞公子哥從來就是自以為是討苦吃。  
  
“哦。”懵懂山兩手抓抓小腳腕的褲腿，洗耳恭聽。  
  
“你得去準備一個合適的禮物，然後挑一個不那麼會被打擾的地方，向對方表白自己。表白，懂吧？”次郎循循善誘。  
  
“就是對她説喜歡之類的話，要直截了當地説，就像練習打拳時出直拳那樣，別繞彎子，不能吞吞吐吐說一半留一半知道嗎？對女孩子要直接表明心意，就算被拒絕也要坦蕩瀟灑。”雖然被拒絕的幾率看起來蠻低的樣子。  
  
“哦……那買什麼禮物好？”村山憑藉不錯的記憶，在腦海梳理思路。  
  
“禮物...太貴重也不好，但是也不能過於小氣了。你想想岡田小姐平時還缺什麼，就往那個方向考慮吧。穿的戴的吃的用的看的，之類的。”  
  
“嗯嗯……還有呢？告白的話有沒有合適的？”畢竟是沒有表白過的新手山。  
  
“我給你發個鏈接，你回去看視頻參考吧！”沉默半晌，機智的三井次郎打了個響指，拍案作結。  
  
“哦，次郎你好厲害耶，怎麼知道得那麼清楚，謝謝你呀！”村山前所未有地直率表達。  
  
“嘛！沒什麼啦！你加油嘛！”不就是表白而已，且敗且戰，試過幾次就可以上手的嘛，呃。“時間還早，要不今天不練了？”瞌睡蟲還在拼命騷擾自己。  
  
撫一撫下巴，村山贊同道：“好吧，你把鏈接發給我，我回去琢磨一下。”告白和與人切磋武藝，好像也是有些關聯的，一樣要各種攻略和準備，還要直球出擊，不可氣餒。  
  
“嗯嗯，你放心吧！”女孩子攻略女孩子，找阿薰再合適不過了。次郎囑咐村山路上小心，轉頭奔向溫軟的床鋪，离上班還有好幾個小時嘞，抓緊眯眼去。  
  
翻翻手機，找到本國網上超級紅火的初中生告白大集結“xiu”一聲發給村山，緊接著給藤原薰發了個訊息說清大意，三井次郎就安安穩穩回籠覺了。至於隊友阿薰暗戳戳造成的小插曲，已經是後話了。  
  
✔  
  
與此同時岡田家的晚餐後，甜點時段，正上演著一齣八卦大戲。  
  
起因無外乎用餐完畢，擦拭過嘴角的岡田奈奈輕悄悄説了一句：“外婆宴會那天，我想帶一個女生來參加。爸爸媽媽，可以嗎？”  
  
岡田爸爸先是一驚，繼而又一喜，自家寶貝女兒終於要帶朋友回家了。岡田媽媽也滿眼喜悅。要知道從前有段時間，也不知是什麼原因，導致奈奈一改性情，變得十足老氣沉穩，讓身為父母的岡田長輩們沒了享受女兒撒嬌的樂趣。正經，嚴肅，認真，自律，眉眼都是不開心的痕跡。岡田爸爸和媽媽，一邊憂心一邊又不敢問，唯一能旁敲側擊的祇有奈奈的摯友込山榛香，偏偏那個小朋友也是個值得交往的信友，不隨便説已經答應要保密的事情。  
  
“哇！姐姐，是那個帥氣的小姐姐嗎？幫你趕跑攔路大漢的那個？！！”岡田家小妹兩隻眼睛瞪得溜圓，與岡田奈奈相似的面容頗有幾分成熟，此時亦如稚氣未脫的興奮小孩。  
  
“什麼攔路大漢？”  
  
“奈奈被騷擾了？”  
  
岡田大哥二哥一齊發出疑問。自家妹妹剛認識的朋友也就最近幾個月出現的那個女生而已吧，好像在奈奈收集材料的賣場當安保。身手倒是不錯的。  
  
“不是啦，應該是誤會吧！不過那個小姐姐很厲害呢！喜歡武術，人也很漂亮！我在姐姐的相冊里偷偷看到過喔！”岡田小妹已經無所顧忌到天際，完全忘了因為好奇心偷看奈奈手機的事情會因此曝露。  
  
要說岡田家小妹，信息源自然比父母和一板一眼的哥哥們多多了。込山雖然嘴巴嚴，可是小妹也是個機靈鬼，交換情報，以物易物，是從前就耍得順溜的技巧。就連込山向自己抱怨姐姐有了新朋友害她感受到地位“岌岌可危”，以及如何“撥亂反正”的策略都打探過自己的意見。  
  
姐姐有新朋友，或者女朋友，或者男朋友，岡田小妹都覺得OK，重點就是那個人能讓她由衷開心，不那麼寂寞，無趣，像活到了世界盡頭。  
  
“有照片呀？讓我們看看呀，奈醬~”岡田媽媽開口，即使慈愛的眉眼也遮不住那抹好奇。岡田爸爸依舊撐著嚴肅模樣，破功也是瞬間的事。  
  
“啊！那個照片拍得很棒噢！是櫻花樹下……”  
  
“小妹，你偷看我手機麽？”涼颼颼一句，也沒有怒，澆熄小妹要爆料的野心。  
  
“呃呃呃……那個……姐姐~我就是不小心瞄到了嘛！”岡田莉娜拿腦袋抵著奈奈肩膀，磨蹭著討好道，“只看到了一張而已啦！”不過是內容超級豐富的一張，親耳朵耶！姐姐的耳朵那麼敏感，不知道拍照的時候有沒有像平時被自己捉弄時一樣哇呀叫。  
  
“是上次認識的朋友，我很喜歡，想帶回來讓爸爸媽媽和哥哥們認識。”岡田奈奈推一推倚靠在自己肩頭的撒嬌妹妹，聲音中不知覺帶上了暖意。  
  
“嗯嗯，奈醬喜歡就好，那我們就保留好奇心，到時候再看‘廬山的真面目’吧！”一家人齊齊贊同，當然也要和外婆説一聲。  
  
滿懷期待的岡田一家，除了已經離席去洗漱的奈奈，不約而同探討起來。从岡田小妹的訊息以及奈奈留下的村山彩希這個名字以外，大概能勾勒出個性燦爛活潑有趣的形象。奈奈要帶回家的話，大家也要做點什麼，像是見面禮啦，是發紅包呢還是送東西；還有要怎麼稱呼會親切些，不讓對方覺得拘謹不自在；介紹給家人，毫無疑問已經明確是非比尋常的關係了，一定要好好表現，不給奈奈拖後腿……大概這樣子，岡田一家不亦樂乎。  
  
而房間里的岡田奈奈，看著手機相冊里那張無意之間拍下來的親耳照，仿佛還能感受到當時的羞澀。那時村山突然轉頭是想説什麼嗎？那口吹進自己耳朵里的熱氣，癢癢的，自己死命忍住了才沒有在人前丟臉；還有她的嘴唇，咬到了自己的耳垂……  
  
記憶的魔力，是越回想越專注某一情境，并無限放大看似被遺落的刻骨銘心的細節。  
  
比如岡田奈奈覺得對方親到了自己耳朵，也許實際上衹是一種錯覺，是熱氣與距離共同造就的曖昧。再比如一開始看了村山的身體，碰到村山的軟軟山，不小心親到面頰，都能歸結到意外，心跳也衹是對突發狀況的自然反應。  
  
後來半是玩笑地答應村山伯父的要求，甚至對村山伯父說出他家女兒對自己很有好感，願意聼自己的建議，來幫助修復父女關係。及至接受込山的提議并暗暗向攝影師提出請求，去撫摸“折磨”村山的身體，挑戰村山對自己的忍耐度。  
  
說出那句邀請，岡田奈奈是對自己內心的肯定：這個人，自己願意陪伴著去相知相守。哪怕岡田奈奈甚至不能確定對方何時能給自己反饋。時間已經滴嗒滴嗒逝去一天一夜，手機里還沒有對方的一絲消息。戀人將滿，但彼此的訊號還沒有順利連接。也許她們中有一個已經等在地下道出口，等風一吹就吹散了雜亂的干擾。  
  
沒聲沒響又三天後，岡田奈奈如願等到了村山彩希的告白。  
  
緩慢的，呆笨的，僅有隻言片語。  
  
像極了勃萊寫的詩。

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

村山彩希在重複演習自己的告白。

練習的對象就是傳說中暗戀過自己的隊友阿薰。

“奈奈桑，今晚的月色真美呀....希望我有幸能陪你欣賞往後所有的美好月色，即使風吹....”

“不行不行，重來，你表情太僵硬，要自然一點。”阿薰冷峻的聲音嚴厲得就像面對一個不成器的學徒，只差手上加一根教鞭。

村山撇撇嘴，再偷瞄一眼手上的小抄，心裏不斷腹誹：這個夏目漱石真是莫名其妙，告白而已扯一堆月亮，好難記欸。

“阿薰啊，告白都這麼複雜嘛？我看了好多大眼仔給的資料，腦袋都要爆炸了欸！”村山喝一口水潤潤嗓子，歪著頭看向藤原薰，繼而小心翼翼提問。

“感情的事情，隨心而發，哪有什麼複雜不複雜的。都是因為你自己懶，搞這麼麻煩要背稿子。”雙手抱胸，阿薰毫不客氣地給了村山一個白眼。

“嘛，那不是我沒有經驗，怕搞砸嘛”，村山咧開一張笑臉又繼續騷擾對方道，“阿薰吶，你是怎麼告白的，教一下我嘛！”

空氣忽然凝滯。村山猛然記起大眼仔告訴自己阿薰曾經暗戀自己的事，吐吐舌頭，村山趕緊做了個「抱歉」的口型。即使某次阿薰也坦蕩蕩講述過這件事，但村山此刻難免抱有愧疚。讓另一個人陷入情感折磨的境地，而當事人自己卻毫無所知，偏偏現在還在當事人面前提及，總歸不是厚道的事。

看著賴皮撒潑又思維散亂的村山彩希，藤原薰有點奔潰，這樣不正經的人為什麼能成為大家爭相跟隨的對象，怪自己年少不懂事，居然暗戀這樣的傢伙。端正思緒，藤原薰坐在村山身側，一臉無奈同時又嚴肅地對村山道：“現在，我當告白的人，你就是岡田小姐，我跟你告白。只練習一次，記住了沒？”

“喔～”村山沒力氣地回應。

話說完，村山就感覺自己的腦袋被對方用雙手捧住，緊接著眼前出現一張邪氣的臉，只聽耳邊悄聲道：“奈奈桑，我喜歡你，請和我交往吧！”

藤原薰瞪著雙眼等待對方的反應，村山則盯著藤原薰的眉眼發呆。明顯看出自家老大神遊天外的藤原薰瞬間黑臉，鬆開雙手剛想發作就聽村山爆出一長串大笑，嘴裡還念念有詞：“阿薰阿薰，你剛剛演得真像霸道總裁啊！我昨晚看的那篇小說裡就有這樣的情節.....哈哈哈哈，阿薰，我發現你真的很好看耶！真不愧是我馬路家族的門面，有你在....”

還說了什麼，藤原薰已經聽不清了。剩下的疑惑則是，岡田小姐到底看上了村山的什麼。

被親友鄙視的村山大剌剌躺在地板上，閉上眼睛，手腳齊齊划動，一開一合，幻想自己是海洋裡翱翔的群魚一族。告白啊告白，怎麼就不能像魚兒游水那樣輕鬆自然，水到渠成呢。那些村山看過的為數不多的戀愛文學，完全失去了指導作用，忐忑的心情真的沒法通過簡單的文字共情來抵銷。

要在哪裡告白呢？手上的稿子有月亮，難道要等到月圓之夜嘛？聽起來倒像是神奇故事裡的狼人變身。村山咂巴咂巴嘴唇，思緒無限擴展。動物也是蠻不錯的，像是狼族，終身選擇一個配偶，還有一些鳥類也一樣，即便失去對象，也會長久緬懷，絕不遺忘。反而人類好可惡，見異思遷移情別戀，各種背叛傷害的劇情時時發生著。可見，動物比之人類，也不見得低級一等。但是自己對岡田小姐的心意，絕對是天地可鑒、日月可證的。唉，但是告白，真是很難以啟齒的一件事情吶！

「對呀，可以邀請岡田小姐去動物園約會，順便告白！這樣就不會尷尬和緊張呀！」

村山彩希一個鯉魚打挺，翻坐起身子。抓住這個一閃而至的主意，村山點開手機通訊，撥出那個被久久期待的電話：“奈奈桑，我們明天一起去動物園吧！明天你有空不？我們可以一起去動物園，然後可以一起吃飯！xxx動物園很棒喔，還可以觀看各種可愛的小動物們....”

電話那頭似乎習慣了村山這樣連珠帶炮的詢問與建議，隱約聽見一聲冷清的回應。

於是，練習什麼的，暫時被村山拋在了腦後。「循規蹈矩果然不是我的風格呢！」村山默默給自己一個理由，順便把手上辛辛苦苦做的功課一個三分拋物線式投球，丟棄在垃圾桶。

\----------------------

為告白而辛勤“勞作”的村山彩希難得睡了個舒心覺，臨出門不忘從頭到腳仔細檢查一番。上身是駝色的寬領毛線衫，下裝黑色修身鉛筆褲，鞋子選了舒適的平底帆布鞋，鞋邊很酷炫地繪製著七色彩虹圖案。摸摸口袋，觸碰到硬硬的小盒子，確認沒有遺落重要物件後村山便現身約定地點。

春日的動物園已經很是熱鬧，加上正值賞櫻時節，旅人們更是絡繹不絕。

村山回想起上次三人一起賞櫻，其間發生的點點小誤會，像某種點綴，在為今天這一刻推波助瀾。果然遇見岡田小姐是命運的指示吶。

遠遠的，村山眼尖地發現，岡田奈奈穿過紛繁人群翩翩而至。

“等很久了吧，抱歉我遲到了。”岡田看著村山傻愣的模樣，開口道。

“沒有沒有，我也是剛剛到而已。為奈奈桑等候，多久都可以的！”

“油嘴滑舌。”

“嘻嘻，我們走吧，可愛的動物們，我們來看你們啦！”壓著嗓子喊出一聲口號，村山順勢挽著岡田奈奈的手臂，半擁著對方向人流中匯入。

位於神奈川近郊的zoorasia動物園，是國內最大的動物園了。園內不僅涵蓋了世界上一百多種動物，而且依據世界氣候地區劃分開八個區域，例如亞洲熱帶雨林、亞寒帶之林、大洋洲草原、亞馬遜森林、非洲大草原等等，範圍之廣，不僅讓人們身臨其境，親自感受動物的真實生活和個性，也是研究動物習性與環境觀察的絕佳基地。

村山手上拿著動物園內的路線圖，一邊不無好奇地觀看沿途的景緻，一邊還不忘給岡田奈奈講解動物手冊上的稀奇內容。一開始還一本正經，只不過看著看著，村山便忘記了來動物園的目的，全身心沈浸在所見所聞中。一路走來，岡田奈奈好像帶著一個孩子氣的半大小鬼，耳邊不時響起對方絲毫不掩飾驚奇的好奇和歡心。

“哇！是斑馬耶！奈奈桑，你看，那個斑馬只有頭部和大腿部分有黑白條紋耶！嗷，它轉頭看我了，是不是聽到我講它壞話啦....”村山止不住跟岡田奈奈咬耳朵。

是啦，人家只是長得像斑馬，其實是㺢㹢狓啊。岡田奈奈也不糾正，放任村山異想天開。

“這邊喲，是袋鼠在吃東西呢！奈奈桑，這邊這邊....好可愛哈哈，那隻小小的，好像貓咪！“好吧，是挺像。

“嗷，這隻長鼻猴的鼻子太...呃，一定不是我們人類的祖先...“嗯哼，上升到進化論了。

“欸欸，大獅子，這隻我知道是公的，母獅子比公獅子身材苗條～奈奈桑知道嗎，獅子一年到頭幾乎每時每刻都在交配，為了繁衍後代，真是勞苦功高呀！只是母獅子就可憐了...果然動物的世界也很複雜...”

“原來小熊爬樹這麼厲害耶！一隻，兩隻，三隻......”

村山這張嘴巴有沒有安靜的時候呢。岡田奈奈忽然開始思考這個問題。每次見她，都是一副活力四射的模樣，有用不完的精力，說不完的言語。會逗人開心，會做許多怪表情，會察言觀色，對待正義的事情絕不退卻，一旦結識成為朋友又是肝膽相照。這些瑣碎不用自己詢問，村山本人以及她身邊的大眼仔都會拿來當趣事。和這樣靈動的人做朋友，應該是一件很有趣的事情吧。

“奈奈桑，奈奈桑…”

耳邊不斷響起叫喚聲，岡田奈奈驀然回神。村山彩希一臉憂心地看著自己。

“我是不是吵到奈奈桑了？奈奈桑不喜歡逛動物園嗎？我不應該勉強你來的，你累了吧，我們去那邊的休息站...”村山開始忐忑，眼前的岡田小姐一直在發呆啊，“我是不是很幼稚呃？”村山像只鬥敗的公雞，憂鬱滿身。

岡田奈奈按捺住內心的調笑，輕聲道：“確實蠻像小孩的。”

“呃，哪有，我只是看起來小而已。”不甘反駁山。

“哦？哪裡小？”岡田眼裡綴滿笑意，瞥眼看看村山線衫下某處，“看起來是挺小的呢。”

“哇，奈奈桑真是色狼。”明瞭對方意有所指，村山靠近岡田奈奈，抬起左手輕摀岡田奈奈的雙眼，嘴裡不甘示弱，耳邊卻是可疑地泛起了一抹粉色。猶豫再三，村山還是將心裡的疑問說出了口：“奈奈桑...很喜歡別人的身體嗎？”

村山的手心虛虛掩著，只覺得岡田小姐的眼睫毛輕輕掃過，那絲麻癢直直抵達心臟，讓村山緊迫的心跳更添忐忑。

此刻二人所處，四周恰恰少有人駐足。綠樹四合，草地一片青翠。草食動物們或覓食，或玩耍，或休憩；樹叢上不時飛過幾隻鳥雀，不知品類，毛色絢爛，留下悅耳的啾鳴。動物悠閒，絲毫不打擾那一對靜謐世界裡的二人。

許久，一聲“嗯”在村山耳際響起。

“奈奈桑喜歡我的臉嗎，軟軟的，手感還不錯哦。”村山左手繼續虛掩著岡田奈奈的眼睛，右手引領著牽起對方的手，捏捏自己的臉頰。

“很軟。”

“還有酒窩，很深，心情好或者不好，都可以戳一戳。”食指指尖陷入小漩渦。

“嗯。”

“我的腹肌只有奈奈桑摸過哦，奈奈桑想摸的話可以隨時奉上。”

隔著衣服，手掌懸停在村山腹部，岡田奈奈腦袋裡浮現上次戲弄對方的攝影場景。她凝神聽著，等待村山那不停歇的嘴巴裡還會冒出怎樣奇妙的問題。眼前的手挪開，只見方才喋喋不休的人凝著雙眸望著自己，兩頰已是紅霞滿佈。

注意到岡田奈奈的視線，村山側過臉，撩開一邊的頭髮，露出那原本白皙、如今同樣被羞怯洗濯過的耳朵。垂眸看向別處，村山彩希忍著羞澀道：“[耳朵漂亮吧？在這裡打上耳洞，讓我屬於你。]”[注1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]：[耳朵漂亮吧？在这里打上耳洞，让我属于你。]借用自動漫《loveless》中的角色我妻草灯的話語。


	13. Chapter 13

“疼嗎？”嗓音裡帶著顫巍巍的心驚膽顫。

“不疼。”冷靜。

“可是要戳破，會流血呃，聽起來就好疼。”

“就疼這樣一次，以後就不疼了。”

“唔...要不我們過幾天？”

“幾天？”

……

類似這樣內容的對話已經重複了三遍。

岡田奈奈擺放好一整套[作案工具]，好整以暇地看向眼前瑟縮在沙發一角的村山彩希。像隻即將面臨危險的小兔子，村山彩希雙手交叉緊緊環抱著屈起的兩腿，下巴倚靠在膝蓋上。剛洗完澡的頭髮還沒吹乾，幾滴水珠綴掛在凌亂的髮尖，凝聚滿室輝光。與其相比擬的便是那一雙閃亮亮的大眼睛，巴巴忽閃著，透著委屈和懇求。睡衣寬大的領口斜斜耷拉著，露出一邊渾圓白嫩的肩頭。

這個傢伙。岡田奈奈挪開眼，視線不經意落在旁邊的木製茶几上。

上面擺放著一個精緻的小盒子，淺藍色的絨布外觀，半開的盒子內裡是紅色的軟墊，凹陷處鑲嵌了一對銀色的耳墜。耳墜拆開來看一半是星星，一半是月亮，合在一起恰好能契合成一幅星月圖。仔細看，設計者在耳墜的表面更是精心雕刻了複雜的紋路，只在扣環處配上了一紅一藍兩抹碎石晶點綴。雖不奢華，卻很雅緻。

這是村山獨特的告白後遞給岡田奈奈的禮物。

岡田奈奈還清晰地記得白日裡村山那紅透了半邊天的臉頰，以及她扭扭捏捏從口袋裡掏出小盒子，繼而等待回應時那種期待的表情。說不驚訝是不可能的。雖然知道村山熱衷幽默，但那樣又幽默又大膽又略帶色氣的表白方式，有且唯有她才做的出來吧。

[你的耳朵，你的臉、酒渦，你的腹肌，還有你，我全部，都收下了。]

同樣中二的，岡田奈奈給了村山明確的答覆。並且秉著行動優於言語的一貫做法，岡田奈奈正準備戳一戳那對已然交付所有權的、尚待開啟耳洞的村山彩希的耳朵。

“奈奈桑的耳朵也是拿針戳的嘛？真的不痛嘛？”不死心的村山依舊試探著。大概覺得妥協是必然結局，哪怕痛也是不能避免的。

“我如果說很痛的話，你要不要繼續戳耳洞？”岡田奈奈一轉安慰的話頭，嘴角微彎，壞心地揶揄道。

“啊？很痛啊，很痛...”村山眼見岡田奈奈眼裡的戲笑越來越濃，此間更帶了不可忽略的暗光，一下子拐彎，“很痛也是要戳的...我，我已經答應了要打耳洞嘛！”村山拿拇指用力揉揉自己的嘴角，內心充滿悔恨，怪不了大眼仔為自己提供太多的攻略，怪自己一瞬間耍帥耍妖嬈，要拿身體誘惑岡田小姐。村山害羞地垂下頭，爛漫不堪回首。誰能預料一句[打上耳洞、讓我屬於你]，簡直像誓言的前奏，不打破這面flag就無法合情合理地更進一步。

“嗯哼～那就快把頭髮擦乾，我等著接收整個你呢。”岡田奈奈拿過毛巾，不客氣地攏上村山的腦袋。

一番掙扎。

村山仰躺著，腦袋枕靠在岡田奈奈的腿上。

“疼嗎？”輕揉身下人的耳廓，岡田奈奈語帶歉意。疼痛的忍耐度，人人不同。哪怕明知村山學的不是花拳繡腿，練習中受傷更是在所難免，岡田奈奈也忍不住一絲心疼。不過是一句話罷了，岡田奈奈卻前所未有地想認真看待，好像只要打破魔咒，眼前人給的承諾就會被縛上繩索，繫上死結，烙下印記，最終屬於自己。

“不疼...唔，一點點疼，”停頓片刻，“奈奈桑再揉一揉，就不疼了。”村山表現得像只虛弱的貓咪，渴求更多安撫。

順從地繼續給山貓咪撓下巴、捏耳朵。耳廓通透，像純質的璞玉，摸起來滑滑的。戳過耳洞的耳垂處，已經用碘伏消毒，兩根細細的塑料棒暫時替代了耳墜的位置。

“記住，這裡一個禮拜不准亂碰，每天要消毒，注意防水。”岡田奈奈輕摸耳垂，叮囑道。

“哦。”睡眼矇矓，村山傻傻點頭，還不忘給自己謀福利，“奈奈桑，今天我可不可以不睡地舖啊？”

“不睡地舖睡哪裡？”

“唔...我想睡床...”

“那我睡地舖吧。”

“啊，不要，還是我睡地舖吧。”晃動的腦袋磨蹭著岡田奈奈的大腿，遵循熱源的吸引，越來越向對方懷裡埋去。既然爬床繼續失敗，就多枕一枕溫柔的懷抱來當補償。果然退一步，也有海闊天空。

驀地，村山的腦袋被原本輕撫耳朵的雙手捧住。以為自己的小動作被發現的村山彩希睜開睡眼，正要討好般裝無辜來故技重施，卻見岡田奈奈俯下身，輕輕地在自己的鼻尖親了一下，隨即薄唇輕啟：“村山小姐，我也喜歡你，送上一枚紀念日贈品，晚安哦！”

“欸？”光顧著呆愣，村山眼睜睜看著岡田奈奈讓自己脫離她的懷抱，步向那期待的床鋪。

紀念日...贈品...

這個算，初吻吧？

————————

春風沉醉。

村山喜不自勝地向戰友們報告喜訊，緊接著又面臨一個抉擇。也即，何時、何地、以怎樣的方式來向村山老爺坦承自己的感情。

藉由岡田奈奈的輔助，村山老爺最近和村山之間的感情，修復進程幾乎是突飛猛進。村山隱隱覺得，自家老爹面對自己，似乎採取一種完全放任的態度，不反對，也不正面贊同。當然這是基於對方依舊縱容自己的前提之下得出的結論。

如果村山老爺反對，自己會放棄對這段情感的追逐嗎？顯然不會。村山老爺的底線在哪裡，這是村山彩希要去試探的。既然事關終身，那就不能像以往那樣，逃避或者拒絕溝通。也基於此，在村山老爺初次被岡田奈奈輕易安撫下去時，村山便決定不再和對方硬碰硬。剛過易折，哪邊都是輸局。

反觀村山老爺，欣喜女兒的點滴轉變，恨不得迴轉失去的時光，時時刻刻能獲取有關村山的訊息。要是能夠在年輕人的面前取得任何實質性的進展，來表現自己作為家長對曾經失職的補償，就再好不過了。

於是，應該忙於商業事宜、不可能有太多空閒的村山老爺，常常出乎意料地四處閒遊，像是鐵定了追回女兒好感的心思，但凡有關村山的地方，都忍不住要去故地重遊一番。這其中當然包括村山從小到大沈浸的道館。

聰明如村山老爺，了解完相關的人情世故，除了由衷感激三井一家以外，自然不能明晃晃上門去認親。那樣子絕對會讓自家女兒難堪，說不定還會前功盡棄。但又不能瞞著女兒偷偷實行什麼計劃，於是村山老爺在某次聚餐時頗有技巧地暗示自己最近身體不大舒暢，如果有地方舒展舒展筋骨，就最好了。可惜沒有熟識的人，一把老骨頭了，也去不得年輕人待的健身館。嘴裡念叨，手上更捶捶腰背，龍鍾之態，淋漓盡致。木管家在旁邊附和著點頭稱是，絲毫不覺得自家老爺表演得有點超越。

村山倒真的把這些話聽在了耳朵裡，並且提出讓他到道館去鍛鍊鍛鍊的建議。最近三井大叔的道館裡興起了一股太極風，好些街坊鄰居慕名趕來學習所謂修身養性的“太極拳”。

太極拳，據說又名長拳，或曰十三勢。其勢涵蓋了進、退、捋、按、顧、盼等一系列動作，由動向靜處練，虛虛實實，變化無端。村山聽三井大叔神神叨叨，什麼源自東方的精華啦，什麼“動之則分，靜之則合”、“氣沉丹田...不偏不倚”、“觀耄耋能禦眾之形”[1]之類的，記不清更詳細，但她難得知道所謂“耄耋”即老年人的意思。按她的理解，說穿了太極拳有點像時下年輕人趨之若鶩的瑜伽。年輕人筋骨還強，練練瑜伽，有益拉伸；老年人就拉伸不得了，慢悠悠的太極拳正適合。

就這樣，村山老爺“出師有名”，順順利利打進了道館內部。本著認女兒的目的前去，村山老爺也不含糊，儘管在告知對方身份之後遭受了頗多冷遇，但漸漸的，隨著年長者們共同話題的增加，各方的誤解也慢慢解凍，村山老爺跟三井家算是有了初步的發展。村山老爺也不忘給親家[?]招呼客人拉拉生意，道館的知名度一再提升。

這天正值週二，剛好是道館每週閉館休息的時間。給道館的一些設備做完日常檢查之後，三井一家不甚意外地迎來了常客——村山老爺。反正三井家也就在後堂，來去煩擾，乾脆大家決定在道觀裡準備吃火鍋。村山老爺自然沒有意見，甚至吩咐木管家添置了更多美味食材。其中不乏村山彩希愛吃的。

“彩希最近是不是很忙啊，我都見不著她幾面。”村山老爺端起清酒杯，跟三井老爺輕輕碰杯，一飲而盡。

“我也是呢，那個丫頭好像是在準備什麼什麼練習，前些日子匆匆忙忙來找次郎，好像是最近有點煩。年輕人，有點煩惱也是正常的事嘛！”三井老爺夾起熱燙得恰好的牛肉卷，涮一下辣醬，配上一段生菜葉子，直接塞了滿口。

“不知道那丫頭煩惱什麼，這孩子，也該找咱們倆商量商量，三個臭皮匠，勝得過三國的諸葛亮嘛！”村山老爺言語裡寵溺，卻掩飾不住擔憂。

“我說村山老哥啊，你也不用太憂心。你看看彩希那身手，別是人家故意找茬，就憑她那機靈勁兒，不會吃虧的。”

“那倒也是，哈哈哈，來，喝一杯。”

“老爺要是實在擔心，可以找岡田小姐問問情況。”木管家吃飯不忘職責。

“岡田？是彩希認識的人嗎？”三井老爺聞言，停下筷子道，“我聽次郎說，彩希跟岡田家的哪個走得近。村山老哥，是不是你們說的岡田家啊？難不成彩希要準備嫁人啦？哎，哪個小子有福氣，要搶走咱們閨女啊！可得好好把把關！”

村山老爺有點恍惚，岡田家倒是有兩個兒子，還蠻優秀的。不過彩希也沒什麼機會跟他們接觸吧。畢竟彩希一直掛在嘴邊的都是岡田家的小姐。想來也多虧了岡田那丫頭，要不是她，自己跟彩希之間怕還是隔了一條冰河。

“岡田家的女兒也很優秀，彩希跟他家女兒很熟。”村山老爺順道給三井解釋起他們之間的淵源。

村山推門進來時，正趕上一家子人酒酣耳熱，酣暢淋灕。大眼仔跟在村山身後，一探頭就發現一家子人喝得滿面通紅，就連平時不怎麼飲酒的哥哥都下場了。哇呀呀，這是什麼情況欸。

村山也不寒暄，眉目一挑，撿了村山老爺跟三井老爹的空隙就盤腿坐下來。然後左一看右一瞧，幸災樂禍說：“喝了不少啊，你們爺倆。誰輸了啊？”

“當然是你親爹輸了，我的酒量可不是吹牛的！”三井老爹滿面紅光，一晃蕩酒杯，示意村山老爺繼續。

“喝酒哪裡能論輸贏，喝得痛快才是理。”村山老爺不甘示弱，連連舉杯，儼然是有些上頭的狀態。

“唔，本來還想跟老爹你們商量件事呢，看樣子沒辦法了。”說完，村山拿起新筷子，夾起未下鍋的一堆食材，準備填飽五臟廟。

“商量什麼事情？”

“遇到什麼困難了？

左右兩人一下子清醒。

咬著筷子尖，村山猶豫一會會兒，接著放下筷子，對兩位醉了點酒的老爺鄭重開口：“那個，我要去參加女朋友外婆的生日宴，想問下你們，該準備什麼禮物好？”

[啪唧]，大眼仔手上的漏勺擦著火鍋的金屬邊，碰撞出清脆的一聲，繼而直直掉進沸騰著的熱湯裡。

同時響起的還有兩個語氣迥異的聲音。

“女朋友？”

“岡田家？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]相關資料參考自《太極拳論》、《太極拳釋名》 ---王宗岳


	14. Chapter 14

暮色四合，夕陽映照下的街道泛著迷人的色彩。被電線切割成幾何圖形的天空像一幅水粉畫，藍色的底圖上火紅、淺紫、亮黃的雲朵各式各樣交叉著層疊著。不那麼色彩熱烈的遠空中，淡藍色的幕布上綴掛著飛機留下的飛馳痕跡，被風揉開後，暈成巨大的尾羽。

道館內，村山彩希連帶著三井次郎端端正正跪坐在蒲團上，被一夥人圍著[坦白從寬]。準確來講，應該是次郎正在被集火。

“所以你最近開展的私人業務就是陪彩希去追女朋友？”三井老爺沉著嗓子質問大眼仔。

“岡田家的小姐你了解嗎？人怎麼樣？”次郎媽帶點好奇地詢問。

“你們...什麼時候的事？”村山老爺琢磨著開口。

“這麼大的事你居然瞞著，你完蛋了。”次郎大哥壓低嗓子一臉幸災樂禍，屈著手肘捅一捅邊上已經埋頭到胸的弟弟。

明明是自己丟下一顆重型bomb，偏偏村山還不能在這個時候出聲，不然以三井一家寵自己的個性，只會讓大眼仔更加絢爛矚目。

瞄一眼村山，見對方也不反對，次郎乾脆把自己知道的以及猜測的一股腦兒都拋給大家，包括自己給村山當小弟助威提供機車啊幫忙照看岡田奈奈出主意告白之類的。說完就發現自家老爹的臉越來越黑，次郎瑟縮。不要啊，君子動口不動手，老爹千萬別場上解決啊。

“不關次郎的事啦，是我一個人的決定。”村山端正坐姿，一臉坦蕩。“爸爸，三井叔，我很喜歡岡田小姐，和她一起我很開心。”

良久，村山老爺拍拍女兒的肩膀，語氣是前所未有的柔和：“你喜歡誰，我不會干涉。爸爸想明白了，人生在世，要及時抓住想追尋的，不要像我留下許多悔恨。”

聽出那番話裡的濃濃愧疚，村山不由得心頭酸澀瀰漫，欲言又止，只拿泛紅了的雙眼直直望著村山老爺。

“怎麼了，哎，爸爸同意你反而不開心啦？”看到女兒這樣軟糯委屈的一面，村山老爺臉上笑開了花。就連一直黑著臉的三井老爺爺開始打趣：“哈哈哈，難得看到山丫頭這模樣，嬌滴滴的，要是讓那群來道館喊她山哥哥的小屁孩們看見可不得了！”

“爸爸不介意我喜歡女生嗎？”村山對戳著手指尖，弱弱提問，“三井叔，你們也不反對嗎？”從頭到尾，大家好像只把焦點集中在事情始末上。

“從小到大，喜歡你的男生可都讓你揍趴下了，難得見你有個喜歡的，女生也沒什麼不好的，我還多了個女兒嘛！改天帶過來，場上比試比試？”三井老爺又是一口清酒，仰著脖子開懷道。

“岡田小姐也很優秀，不讓鬚眉嘛。而且岡田家家訓嚴明，爸爸倒是擔心你去岡田家做客會不會受委屈呢！”村山老爺沉眉思索，如果岡田也喜歡自家女兒，按照自己了解的那個丫頭，說不定也沒那麼難吧。

“村山老哥啊，咱們國家同性可以結婚了沒啊？”三井老爺給村山老爺斟滿酒杯。

村山老爺一頓，轉頭看向木管家。

“還沒有，不過涉谷區可以接受同性作為伴侶進行登記。”木管家發揮管家的十項全能技藝，繼續補充說世界上很多地方已經承認同性婚姻，近一點的有台灣，遠些的比如英國荷蘭比利時等。依照木管家高瞻遠矚的思慮，腦海中怕是設想更多。

如此，一場看起來驚心動魄的[拷問]以和樂融融圓滿收官。

到底該送什麼禮物上門拜訪，村山彩希思來想去，最終還是聽從了木管家給出的建議，專門訂購了各式美食甜點當作心意。至於村山老爺如何考慮開展與岡田家的合作，已是後續。

說是岡田奈奈外婆的生日宴會，事實上外婆的生日卻是在一月份已經過去了。本次宴會也就是藉著宴會的名義，能讓大家聚在一起，也算做岡田家族例行的日常了。

岡田奈奈的外婆，恰如村山想像的是一個優雅慈愛的人，那與岡田相似的眉眼，不必懷疑她年輕時必定是一道美麗動人的風景。眼下，這位年過古稀、滿頭銀絲的老人家正坐在院子裡的竹椅上，一邊品茶一邊頗有趣味的聽著岡田小妹的趣味報告。二人交頭接耳，時不時傳出一陣陣歡笑聲。

歡笑也就罷了，全然是臨近夏日這嬌豔好天氣的點綴，但一老一小偶爾蹦出來自己的名字，難免惹得正在跟花花草草做交流的岡田奈奈頻頻側目。摘下遮陽帽與手套，岡田奈奈走到外婆邊上，不顧形象的一屁股坐在小矮凳上。咕咚咕咚喝完一口茶，瞥一眼摀住自己嘴巴拼命憋笑的妹妹，轉頭去尋外婆撒嬌：“外婆，麗娜醬又講我壞話了吧！她那張嘴巴絕對不可以相信的啦！”

“怎麼會呢，我們奈奈這麼優秀，哪有什麼壞話喲！”老人笑嘻嘻的，眼睛瞇縫成兩彎月牙，像個孩子氣的老頑童，那熠熠的眼神之中是藏不住的八卦心。

“是呀是呀，我在誇你吶姊姊！你可不要那個....咬我呂洞賓，不識好人心喏！”岡田妹妹抬高下巴奮力反駁，狹長的眼尾隨之越發明顯。

“哼～你笑那麼詭異，相信你才怪～”岡田奈奈咬唇，假意瞋怒。

“奈奈啊，你跟外婆說說你的小女友呀！你們倆誰是攻誰是受啊？”外婆現學現賣，接著問出方才討論的問題，一招把麗娜賣得徹徹底底。

“外婆，你太直接啦！....嗷，我錯了嘛！....是外婆問的不是我....我知道姊姊一定不是攻，你這麼弱雞，身嬌體軟易推倒....呀噠！”麗娜繞著院子撒腿就跑，邊跑邊求饒，順帶著添一點柴火。

“你...你哪裡學的亂七八糟的話...”岡田奈奈直喘氣。

“嘻嘻，你房間的書呀，你上次說隨便我看嘛！”麗娜躲到外婆邊上尋求庇護，“外婆也很想知道的，是吧外婆？”統一戰線的兩人齊齊點頭。

迎向二人好奇的注視，岡田奈奈索性厚下臉皮，面不改色地誇下海口：“當然是我攻了，我說一她不會喊二！”

“咦～真的嗎，可是上次你被人家親耳朵耶！”麗娜不死心，搬出岡田奈奈的弱點，“你的耳朵不是不能碰的嘛！”

“……”

“沒關係，我晚上問你女朋友好了，嘿嘿！”豁出去的麗娜醬。

院子裡一陣笑鬧。

時間不緊不慢，一秒一秒嘀嗒前行。

村山彩希站在一棟雅緻的獨門小院門口。這是晚春的傍晚，天色徘徊在暗暝邊緣。空氣中隱隱飄著絲絲清香，說不清是春日的花香還是青草綠樹的生機勃發。

手心的汗擦乾了又冒出來，村山嘴裡念念有詞：“提前十五分鐘摁鈴...還有兩分鐘...”秒針跳躍的最後一下，村山彩希深呼吸一口氣，伸出食指，按下金屬鈴。

不一會兒，從門縫裡巴拉出一隻手，繼而探出一個腦袋：“嗨，是村山姊姊嗎，我是奈奈桑的妹妹麗娜！快進來哦，我們等你好久啦！”

被眼前人的熱情感染，村山緊張的心情漸漸緩解，揚起堪比向日葵的笑臉道：“你好呀，麗娜醬，我是村山彩希，請多指教！”

“嗯嗯！”迫不及待的，麗娜將村山引進門。

不多會兒，村山就看見岡田奈奈站在玄關處，依舊是那樣恬淡的表情，靜靜地看著自己。掩飾不住興奮，村山急走兩步上前，“奈奈桑，晚上好呀！”

“嗯，快進來吧。”岡田奈奈伸手接過村山手上的伴手禮，示意對方進門。

廳堂裡像是列了儀仗隊似的站著坐著好些人。村山只覺得一雙雙眼睛刷刷刷往自己身上扎，探究的，好奇的，和善的，審視的。

村山彩希瞬間緊繃，一個九十度鞠躬，中氣十足地開口：“打擾了，我叫村山彩希，是奈奈桑的...好朋友，很高興能參加今天的聚餐，打擾各位了！”

“咿，好朋友哇...”麗娜戳戳岡田奈奈的腰窩，刻意加重了某個字的發音，幸災樂禍的嘀嘀咕咕道。

村山耳朵尖，側頭疑惑地向岡田奈奈無聲詢問。

“沒事，剛剛帶你進來的是我妹妹。這是我外婆。爸爸，媽媽，還有兩個哥哥。”言簡意賅，岡田奈奈一一介紹完畢。

村山也不露怯，大大方方地給大家問好。許是岡田家外婆、媽媽、妹妹那近乎一個模子刻出來的面容，面對一家子的大美人，村山好像觸發了初次遇見岡田奈奈時那般的技能，直把眾人哄得眉開眼笑。

氣氛恰到好處，隨即，岡田家族的提問也如同雪花一樣紛至沓來。

“小彩希幾歲啦，看起來像個國中生呢！”外婆笑咪咪問。

“喜歡吃什麼？阿姨可以給你做。”媽媽隨即附和。

“聽說村山小姐身手不錯，改天一起切磋一下....”未來小舅子們。

“承蒙照顧了，我們奈醬偶爾有點彆扭....”斯文客氣的爸爸。

“彩希姐，你教我防身術啊，下次我跟你一起對付臭流氓！”放飛的妹妹。

……

一片歡鬧聲中，晚宴拉開了序幕。岡田家的氣氛比自己想像的要輕鬆許多，村山回應著大家的招待，滿心歡喜，不免艷羨。

席間，趁岡田奈奈上樓的功夫，麗娜搶坐在村山彩希旁邊，悄悄問村山：“彩希姐，你是我姊姊的女朋友吧？姊姊跟我們說了哦！”

“欸？奈奈桑已經告訴你們了？”村山恍然大悟，終於察覺到為什麼每個人看自己的眼神總是帶點欲言又止的神秘和探究。

“嗯嗯，吶，彩希姐，你跟姊姊kiss過了沒啊？”麗娜邊問邊比劃兩手大拇指，百無禁忌，兩眼放光。

“呃，嘛，這個...”村山的思緒還停留在岡田麗娜上一個爆料中，一回神又是一個難以啟齒的問題。kiss，應該還沒有吧。

“果然，姊姊以前就不喜歡跟人親密接觸欸...”麗娜一手托著下巴，一副深思模樣，“彩希姐，你要努力啊，情侶之間kiss當然是家常便飯呀！”kiss都還沒有，姊姊還說自己是攻，哼哼～

“奈奈桑不喜歡與人親近嗎，她不是很喜歡別人的身體嗎？”村山一臉疑惑，不知覺將心中的話語吐出聲來。

“啊，你是說姊姊研究的身體呀，倒也是哦，姊姊是常常琢磨啦，還畫了不少素描哩！”麗娜心裡補充：一堆奇奇怪怪的鳥啊鷹呀，還有那些線條人，哪裡稱得上身體喲。

“身體...素描？”是脫光衣服那樣的素描？

“是啊，姊姊以前很喜歡有個學姊，畫了她不少肖像畫呢！不過都是以前的事啦！彩希姐，這個酒味道很不錯喲，快來一杯！”麗娜得到了想要的情報，聞著酒香不住推薦。

“唔...味道甜甜的。”糊裡糊塗的，村山喝完了一杯酒，腦袋裡亂絮飛舞，無一不是有關岡田奈奈的事。

“對吧，好喝吧，是白葡萄酒哦！”麗娜樂得直眯眼，又給村山斟滿一杯。收回酒瓶正要往自己杯裡倒，冷不防橫過一隻手，麗娜眼睜睜看著甜絲絲的美酒被攔路劫走。

“不准騙她喝酒。”岡田奈奈伸出食指點點妹妹的腦袋，“你也不准多喝。”

“不要嘛，姊姊，今天難得這麼開心，彩希姐酒量肯定不錯，你就放心吧。”麗娜拉拉岡田奈奈的衣角，哀求道。

“奈奈桑，尼回來啦！來喝哦，介個酒吼甜。”不知幾杯下肚，村山舌頭已然打結。那臉頰的腮紅，不知是脂粉的原因還是酒氣上湧，愈加紅豔。再看那已然失去焦點的迷離眼神，朦朦朧朧，瞧上一瞧都似媚眼如絲。

才誇口村山酒量好的麗娜，吐吐舌趁機溜走。

岡田奈奈無奈，接過村山還要往嘴邊湊的酒杯：“你喝醉了。”

嘴邊的美酒要溜走，村山順著酒杯往岡田奈奈身上倒去。岡田奈奈趕緊扶住她，一摸臉，滾燙滾燙。

“不准再喝了。”不想引起更多注意，岡田奈奈低聲在村山耳邊出聲。

“唔，好癢....”耳朵熱氣侵襲，村山偏過腦袋，直愣愣望著岡田奈奈，“奈奈桑的手好涼好舒服，我還要...”話沒說完，村山雙手拉著岡田奈奈的左手到自己面前，傻傻看了好一會兒，接著低垂著腦袋，不知道在思考什麼。

岡田奈奈正準備抽回手，只見村山忽然抬起頭，[mua]一口親在掌心，豪氣沖天一般大聲道：“奈奈桑是我的，誰都不可以搶走，學姐也不行！”說完還打了一個酒嗝。

“她喝醉了，我先帶她回房間。”頂著滿桌訝異又八卦的眼神，岡田奈奈攬住村山的腰身，往房間走去。

步履不亂，面色無常，但心中已然若磐石刻印，纏滿了蒲柳情絲。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /本章節帶一點sr的小插曲。  
> 丟掉的zukky裡，二人都在替對方考慮，互掐卻羈絆滿滿。念舊而對未來有積極展望的彩希金句頻頻，勸戒彩希丟掉黑歷史卻對自身過往避而不提的奈醬神秘感暴漲。  
> 不介意的話，會有醬油過場的麻友友大神～一點私設/

通常而言，這一夜很可能是黑燈瞎火、引人遐想無限的一夜。要是不拉燈，興許能欣賞到正當情熱的戀人之間曖昧的戲碼。

這一夜也注定是不能翻篇的一頁。起碼在往後的日子裡，每每回想起，村山就恨不得當場失憶。酒既然醉人，自然也會誤事。

乖乖跟著岡田奈奈步上樓梯，乖乖坐在床邊等著擦臉擦手，乖乖仰起脖子喝完蜂蜜水；村山沒有其他動作，也不說話，更不黏人。此刻的村山在想些什麼？恐怕無法完全揣摩。只是那雙烏溜溜的、茫茫然的朦朧眼，像初生的幼崽一樣緊緊跟隨著岡田奈奈，不放過她任何一處細節。

視線落在岡田奈奈的手上；這雙手手指纖細修長，曾像夏日涼風，輕易撫平自己的怒火；這雙手一路摟著自己的腰身進入房間，像是帶魔力的熨斗，直把腰身相貼處熨燙得火熱。骨骼分明，探入蕩漾清水，擰乾布巾，指縫間是水漬纏綿。

水聲嘩嘩。耳朵裡嗡嗡作響，又好像聽不清任何聲音。村山用力晃晃腦袋，越想要聽明白眼前人在說些什麼，越被那飽滿的紅唇吸引。唇色粉嫩，好像櫻花花瓣；開啟，閉合，那潔白貝齒忽隱忽現；側過臉時偶爾抿唇，便是嘴角微微上揚，呈現出一抹迷人的弧度，若不是天上新月，也一定是偷走了新月的牙角吧。

奈奈桑的臉，是造物主精心雕刻的作品。小巧的鼻樑，微翹的唇珠，嘴唇薄薄的，下顎線條緊緊拉伸，連結圓潤的下巴與形狀漂亮的耳朵。耳朵上是三個排列有序的掛飾，其中隱約泛著光的，正是自己送的星月耳墜。

村山記得，奈奈桑只拿走了一隻，而留下的那隻自然是要綴掛在自己耳垂上的。[奈奈桑已經接受我了....奈奈桑還喜歡學姐嗎....以前的奈奈桑.....]歡喜與惆悵交織，讓村山暈乎乎的頭腦越發腫脹。

都說喝醉酒的人，要麼藉酒壯膽發酒瘋，要麼昏天暗地吐滿身，或者悶頭大睡醒來後忘記一切。看村山這個模樣，大概屬於安安靜靜到天亮的那種吧。岡田奈奈稍稍放下心來，不再糾結於如何照顧一個酒鬼。

“好些了嗎，哪裡不舒服？”岡田奈奈傾著身子，兩手被村山抓著貼靠在那紅撲撲的臉上，嗓音是不自知的溫柔。

沒有得到反饋，倒是手心的臉頰彷彿回應似的蹭了蹭。

到底是個小鬼呢。岡田心裡嘆息，剛準備伺候村山躺下休息，想要抽出的手卻被村山緊緊抓住。

“奈奈桑不要喜歡別人，只喜歡我好不好？”不是撒嬌，更似祈求。這是清醒著的村山所沒有的姿態。

“……”岡田奈奈聞言一時沒反應過來，自己有其他喜歡的人嗎？

這一停頓，在村山眼裡變成了猶豫不決。

“嗚…奈...奈桑，不可以嗎？我會努力...比學姐還要好.....”村山仰著頭，斷斷續續說著。一顆顆淚珠毫無預警地溢出眼眶，順著眼角往下掉，淚痕延綿，濡濕岡田奈奈貼合的手指、掌心。

岡田奈奈顧不得心頭疑慮，趕忙抽手去拿紙巾，回頭卻見村山哭得更歡了。

“嗚嗚嗚.....奈奈桑，嗝...不要離開我....嗚....哇啊.....”

或許是酒精鬆緩了神經，讓人無所顧忌，此刻的村山彩希簡直像個失去糖果的小孩一樣，咧著嘴巴，毫無形象地哇哇大哭起來，邊哭邊拿手背抹掉眼角的淚水。哭得急了，又開始打嗝。

岡田奈奈嘴角抽搐，哭笑不得，趕緊上前拉住她的手：“好了好了，我不走....別用手揉眼睛....”一隻手被重新緊緊抱住，岡田奈奈只好坐在床邊，給哭唧唧的村山擦眼淚。

一個哭，一個擦。也不見岡田奈奈說什麼安慰的話來哄人家。其實是她也沒有經驗可以借鑒，倒是從前有對付過調皮的幼兒，跟著假哭轉移小朋友注意力也就完事了。眼下連村山哭的原因也不清楚，說不定只是...暫時性酒瘋？

良久，終於停止抽泣。

“不哭了吧？我去拿毛巾好不好？”岡田奈奈試探著問道，也不急著起身。

點點頭，濕漉漉的眼睛，腫得像是核桃。

擦乾淨村山哭花的臉，岡田奈奈又拿冷毛巾給她敷眼睛。

大哭一場，葡萄酒的後勁也漸漸過去，村山躺在床榻上，兩眼緊閉。隔著遮擋，少了許多尷尬，但是那揪緊床單的五指全然暴露了主人內心的羞澀不安。記憶中只有哭過一次，還是小學時和朋友莫名其妙鬧矛盾，一邊大哭一邊跟著對方回家，一場奇怪的鬧劇最終因為自己流鼻血差點嚇壞朋友而收場。小時候也就罷了，如今村山彩希想到喜歡的人就在眼前，說不定還一臉莫測地盯著自己瞧，只想找個角落好好躲起來。

“不要咬嘴唇。”

淡淡地聲音在房間裡響起，緊接著兩個指尖撫上嘴唇。

岡田奈奈輕輕揉著那被牙齒咬住而發白的下嘴唇，嘆口氣幽幽開口：“你剛剛說，不要我喜歡誰？學姐又是怎麼回事？”

“那個…奈奈桑以前…喜歡的，學姐？”尾音漸漸不自信地上揚。

“誰告訴你的？”岡田恍然一頓，“是麗娜醬吧？”

“唔...那個學姐，奈奈桑...還畫了好多...”真的有學姐，村山苦下臉。一想到奈奈桑還畫了好多人體素描，心頭的苦澀都要泛濫了。奈奈桑都把別人的身體看光了，甚至可能心中對舊情依舊念念不忘。好嫉妒。原來就算是過去的事，面對喜歡的人，還是難以自拔地會吃醋，會難受。

“確實呢，在初中的時候，我很羨慕一個學姐，還保留了很多關於她的畫作。”岡田奈奈收回指尖，細細回想起那段不曾坦白與人的往昔。

———————

初中時期的岡田奈奈，並不是個看起來活潑開朗的孩子。相反，身材細瘦，內向沈默，眉宇之間藏著難以捉摸的憂鬱。

像所有抱團的小孩一樣，融入集體必然意味著某部分的妥協，也許是壓縮私人的個性，或者讓自我更向外擴張。張揚的人不會受到歡迎，懦弱的人又會被排斥。人們常常感嘆，小孩子的生活才是幸福美滿、無憂無慮，是不能迴轉的好時光。但正如一千個讀者會面對一千個哈姆雷特，並不是所有人的童年都五彩絢爛、值得掛懷。

憂鬱的氣質，像層薄膜，看不見卻將岡田奈奈阻隔在更熱鬧的群體之外。坐在教室靠窗的位置，小奈醬經常對著窗外的自然界陷入沈思。綠樹，青草，各色各樣的花朵，遠處深深淺淺的群山；風，在樹梢間來回撩動，影子追逐光亮，被太陽曝光的灰塵在視線中起起伏伏，隨性舞蹈；蚍蜉撼樹，蟲蛛織網......看起來造物主讓每樣事物都找到了它們各自的使命。

那麼自己的使命會是什麼呢？會有什麼人來告訴自己嗎？

小奈醬不知道。可是控制不住的，這些無解的疑問常常佔據她的腦海。結思於心內，又難以獲取答案，友伴們久而久之也就無心應對。小奈醬獨處凝望的時間也被拉長。

某一天依舊發呆的時候，小奈醬的窗外多了一個身影。一個身穿劍道服、手持木劍，與空氣交戰的人。馬尾高高束起，行動間額際一縷碎髮飄揚，灑脫不羈。跨步，持劍向前，旋身，退而守，進則攻，一套劍術，似風生水起。

“麻友醬，路上不要耍劍啦，快快，要遲到了！”樹影斑駁處，高聲吶喊。

舞劍的身影一個停頓，仍舊帥氣地收劍作結，應一聲“來了！”便急急向前跑去。

馬尾一搖一擺，躍動活力。

收回目光，小奈醬忽而拿起筆在空白的紙面上勾勒了幾根線條，彎彎曲曲，全無規律，是跳動中的馬尾。索性，小奈醬又照著窗外的樹影、鳥跡、浮雲...，天馬行空來一番[即時寫生]。不知覺的，總是肅穆的嘴角帶了一彎笑意。

後來也常常看見同樣的身影從窗前經過，有時候很遠，有時候很近。遠的時候，只模糊看見她高高的額頭，迎著太陽閃閃發光。近的時候，幾乎就在小奈醬的窗前走過，能看見側臉筆直的鼻樑，甚至是濃密的長睫毛。

小奈醬揣測著對方，應該是學校的學姐，身材瘦瘦的。有時身穿劍道服，不知為何要從這邊跑過；有時又是插花社的和服，還配上盤起的髮髻，儼然是戲劇社的某主角。不例外的就是，經過窗外的對方，總是朝向確定的目的地。雖然中途有停留，亦不忘趕往。

這是獨屬於小奈醬的風景。

“你站在橋上看風景/

看風景的人在樓上看你/

明月裝飾了你的窗子/

你裝飾了別人的夢/”[1]

像這首來自一位華夏詩人的新詩所預言，有一天小奈醬窗前的風景，靠近看風景的人，她說，你一直在看這邊喔，偶爾也要看一看你自己呀。她說她叫渡邊麻友，正在錯綜複雜的社團之間來回接力，為積攢更多的力量來實現自己編織的夢。她說，站在別人的窗外，也有不一樣的好風景，值得嘗試。

學期的社團活動，小奈醬懷裡抱著黑黃相間的速寫本，參加了美術社團。

那本大大的速寫本上，藏著她閃亮的秘密。從簡單的馬尾線條，到完整的五官立體，鬢髮細節，服飾掛墜，空白的紙面漸漸豐富。畫面上那個英氣的學姐，眼神執著，鼻樑高挺，連睫毛也被用心描摩。畫像右下方寫著四個字：[渡邊麻友]，再往下一行，還點綴了三個字[造夢者]。

造夢者的不起眼處，是小奈醬的稚幼簽名，和暗暗的決心：追夢人。

————————-

從回憶裡轉身，岡田奈奈便對上一雙濕漉漉的紅腫眼睛。

村山彩希湊近岡田奈奈，不甘又好奇地提問：“後來呢？奈奈桑也對學姐告白了嗎？”

笑聲輕瀉。岡田奈奈刻意對上村山閃躲的眼睛，抬手順一順跑到對方唇角的髮絲，問：“小彩希這麼緊張我和別人告白的事嗎？可是都已經事過去的事了耶！”

“我....我只是很好奇...還有一點點....罷了...”村山喃喃低語。

“沒有喔，渡邊學姐是我很敬重、羨慕和崇拜的偶像，靠近偶像來獲得動力，要是真的告白，就像褻瀆偶像一般，絕不是我的意願。”岡田奈奈不再吊人胃口，洋洋灑灑將心意和盤托出，“如果你因此吃醋的話，該怎麼辦好呢？”

村山彩希臉面一紅，嘴巴卻唱著反調，言語間無不是眼光光的醋意：“我才沒有吃醋...我是為學姐可惜，還給你當模特畫人體肖像...”

明明好奇得要命，偏偏要嘴硬。

岡田奈奈看著側過臉不讓自己看那紅腫雙眼的村山彩希，將她重新按回床鋪，再換上冷敷毛巾：“好啦小鬼大人，再敷一會兒，眼睛還很腫呢，明天不想見人啦？”

“哼....奈奈桑不誠實，說過的話都不算數...”乖乖接受放置play，村山依舊心念難平，翹起的嘴唇要多高就有多高。

岡田奈奈傾身伏在村山上方，左手搭在村山腦袋右側，右手來到她噘得老高的嘴唇，不客氣地揉捏道：“既然你這麼願意獻身，我可就笑納了，畢竟我看過的身體，可只有你一個喔！”

不待村山回神，薄唇落下，對準那豔紅潤澤狠狠攫取。

亮堂堂的房間裡，村山雙眼隱在黑暗之中，鼻尖是岡田奈奈身上沁人的馨香。笑意如同開閘的水流，汩汩漫上嘴角、心房......

/米有嘟嘟xddddd/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注[1]詩句源自《斷章》卞之琳


	16. Chapter 16

村山彩希做了一個夢。

她夢見自己斜臥在高懸的彩虹橋一端，一個女人居高臨下趴伏在上方。村山看不清對方的臉，好像一團霧氣，始終籠罩在四周。但是那雙充滿溫情的眼睛卻無比明晰。

場景變幻，是小時候無數次來回的上學路上。一個聲音呼喊著要自己往前，再往前。村山疲於奔跑，邁開的步伐像綑綁了鉛塊，怎麼也到達不了目的地。在轉彎口一處空曠的草地上，村山看見孩童時期的岡田小姐對自己說，我的名字來源於出生日，接著又指著地上的一幅畫說，把它框起來，這是我們團隊的作品。圖畫上依舊一片朦朧。村山閃爍的眼神不住地向對方瞄，視線被岡田抓個正著。夢裏的村山紅著臉，吞吞吐吐說，第一次看見你我就....

村山彩希從夢裡醒來。房間裡靜悄悄的，晨光透過窗紗，微弱探視所到之處。環顧四周，只有自己一人。床頭櫃上，是一本大大的速寫冊。

村山抬手撫摁發脹的腦袋，思緒回籠，昨夜一點一滴彷如潮水，爭相奔湧進腦海。

村山不擅飲酒。度數低些的果酒，也是無法多喝。二十歲成人禮上，夥伴們為村山慶祝時，連哄帶騙把她灌醉了，結果沒有像預計的那樣挖到什麼糗事，倒是各個成員被村山依次摟抱著哭哭了好久。那些蹭上肩頭衣袖的眼淚鼻涕，震撼了一群人。從此，大家心照不宣，但凡聚會有村山在，含酒精飲料一律換成果汁牛奶。

昨天也是湊巧，麗娜誤打誤撞，再加上村上神思不屬，度數不低的葡萄酒下肚，沒一會兒就暈暈乎乎雲裡霧裡了。

醉酒時的細節，村山已然不能盡數回憶，但酒意退散後那個熱烈的激吻，還清晰印刻在腦海。手指撫上嘴唇，似乎還留有麻麻的觸感。若是拿鏡子來照看，便會驚嘆那紅艷艷的嘴唇比平時更為飽滿。

[不...還要....]記憶間是自己的不滿足，畫面中自己牢牢環住岡田奈奈的脖頸不讓走，一直親著親著....

後來村山就短路了。

“天....好丟臉....還睡過頭.....怎麼辦......”村山摀住臉，內心嗷嗷叫喚。再羞赧也得起床見人。床頭一側擺放了一套衣裳，上面還貼心地放著紙條。

洗漱完，村山頂著一張無法降溫的臉從樓梯上一步一步挪下來。客廳裡傳來電視裡機械的新聞播報，偶爾是麗娜醬的歡笑，其間還夾雜了幾聲清脆的狗叫聲。

岡田奈奈轉頭的時候，看見村山躊躇在樓梯間，身上是自己準備的白色連衣裙。寬大的一字領口，鏤空鎖邊，使得村山白皙圓潤的肩頭至鎖骨都顯露在空氣中。細長的白色肩帶中段，兩個黑色小扣子躺臥在倒八字的鎖骨尾端，堪堪有種相映成趣般的魅惑感。

“快來，肚子餓了吧，媽媽已經準備好早餐了。”岡田奈奈招手，銀鈴般輕快的嗓音裡滿是寵溺。

麗娜聞聲而動，小跑著上前拉住村山的手臂，閃亮的大眼睛一股子狡黠：“彩希姐，快過來，姐姐也沒吃，等著你[一起]用早餐呢！”

見主人移情別戀，一黑一白兩隻狗狗撒腿就往村山方向奔去，一邊繞著村山不停打轉，一邊不停嗷叫。

村山緊張得不敢動彈，心裡明白這是動物見到陌生人的正常反應。正準備繼續當雕像，卻見兩隻狗狗好像商量好一樣停下叫喚，轉頭往岡田奈奈那邊跑，然後趴在對方身側，只仰著脖子用黑溜溜的眼睛盯著自己，又拿腦袋蹭蹭岡田。

“這是薩蘭，這是米蘭。”岡田奈奈兩手撫摸狗狗的腦袋，“不要擔心，她們很喜歡你。昨天被送去身體檢查了，才回來。她們很聽話的，是吧。”兩隻狗狗汪汪回兩聲，耳朵一抖一抖，像在回應岡田奈奈的愛寵。

“對啊，彩希姐，薩蘭和米蘭的鼻子可靈敏了，一定是她們聞到了衣服上的味道！她們很可愛的！薩蘭小時候......”

說者無心，聽者有意。自己穿的衣裳應該是岡田奈奈的。村山暗暗揣測，不自覺地拉了拉空蕩蕩的領口。

麗娜推著村山往餐桌方向走。岡田奈奈隨即也起身跟上。

炎熱的天氣雖然還沒有真正降臨，但岡田奈奈已經一身清涼，下著一條牛仔熱褲，堪堪遮住雪白大腿上半；上身是寬鬆的T恤衫，下襬半收進褲腰，既休閒又顯個性。T恤衫的胸前是紅藍黃綠並排的條狀彩繪，那鮮豔的色彩就像夢裡的彩虹橋。夢中原本模糊的臉逐漸清晰，慢慢浮現和眼前一模一樣的五官.....

“來試試媽媽的手藝吧！”岡田奈奈拉過村山彩希的手，把預備聽牆角的妹妹趕回去陪狗狗。

餐桌上是二人份的西式餐點。烤至金黃的肉片精心放置在盤子正中間；色澤分明的義式臘腸切成薄片，加上莖紅葉綠的野菜葉打底點綴；翠色蘆筍去皮，留下鮮嫩的筍尖；剝殼後切開的四辦水煮蛋，分列兩端，還有乳白色的羅勒葉醬。每樣食物都成雙成對，擺放位置更是兩兩相稱。

村山手裡拿著餐叉，神情複雜：酒醉，留宿，愛心早餐，怎麼看怎麼妙不可言。

“怎麼了？”岡田奈奈問道，手上動作不停，幫村山將肉切成小塊。

“那個...我，昨天是不是很糗....”村山不好意思地問出口，想到可能被奈奈桑家裡人笑話，村山整個人都不好了。

“也沒有很糗，”岡田奈奈停下刀叉，又補充說，“不過早上爸爸媽媽和外婆說你的告白很大膽，哥哥們上班前還決定改天再請我們吃飯。”

一句槌一句，村山腦袋快碰上餐桌。

吃完早餐，村山跟著岡田奈奈在院子裡逛了逛，邊拿水壺給植物花卉澆水，邊聽她介紹。

“這是向日葵，再過一個多月就會開花了。”岡田奈奈指著角落不起眼的綠植，示意村山灑水。

“跟著太陽轉的向日葵嗎？”村山用手摸摸那毛絨絨的筆直莖稈。想像這瘦弱杆子上會長出一朵大大的太陽花，金黃金黃，始終如一追逐太陽的方向。

“向日葵的英文雖然叫sunflower，但名字由來還是因為它開花時酷似太陽。我們日語裡也有好幾個名稱，其中的ソレイユ[soreiyu]不僅表示向日葵，也有太陽的意思。”

村山彩希頻頻點頭，彎下身朝那幾株綠色傻傻囑咐：“期待你們快快開放哦，到時候我們可以一起曬太陽！”

對自然充滿好奇與感嘆，村山一番言行，讓岡田奈奈也跟著童心大起，一本正經地給院子裡的植物們取起名字來。而不久後被二人輪流親吻拍照的某朵向日葵，想必不知道戀愛的狗糧是從此刻開始塞滿口的。

向日葵的花語不正是執著不變、一見鍾情的愛嗎。

小助攻麗娜醬正在客廳裡逗狗狗。渾身漆黑毛髮的薩蘭，翹著她那撮短尾巴，追著麗娜醬丟出的彈球，跑來跑去，玩得不亦樂乎。而一身雪白的米蘭則在沙發上安靜地看薩蘭。兩隻貴賓犬，從小就來到岡田家，多年過去，已是家人一樣的存在。

村山彩希和岡田奈奈一起從院子裡回來時，米蘭看戲的小腦袋一歪，好像在做什麼決定一樣，接著跳下沙發，踩著小短腿迎向二人。岡田奈奈抱起她，米蘭將腦袋靠在岡田肩膀，烏黑的眼睛剛好對向身旁的村山彩希。

“嗨，小美女～”村山試探地伸出手指，輕輕在米蘭的鼻子上點了點。結果米蘭伸出舌頭，舔了舔鼻子，還有村山的手。這一下，村山簡直心花怒放，躍躍欲試要抱一抱米蘭。

“彩希姐，米蘭好像很喜歡你呀！”麗娜將薩蘭丟給岡田奈奈，藉口給狗狗洗澡把岡田奈奈支開，跟著跑到沙發邊跟村山嘮嗑。

“對欸，我很少有機會抱到狗狗呢！”村山摸著米蘭的毛髮，興致高昂。

“好奇妙，米蘭以前可認生啦！”麗娜眼裡閃過一抹精光，壓低嗓子問，“彩希姐，昨晚你們誰上誰下啊？”

“欸？”村山一愣，繼而眼神閃躲，講話也開始不利索，“嘛，什麼上啊下，麗娜醬你在說什麼啦？”

“就是昨晚啊，你們在房間的事？”麗娜醬雖然比岡田奈奈小幾歲，但也只是年齡小而已，其餘方面簡直算是社會人中的社會人。

“沒有啦！你別瞎想～”村山裝傻，連連掩飾。

“哦……”麗娜醬摸摸下巴上不存在的鬍子，又壓著聲線語不驚人死不休，“可是...早上姐姐肩膀貼了個創可貼欸...好像是個咬痕....”

“哈？怎麼可能，除了親嘴巴我沒.....吧？”村山瞪大眼睛，話一出口就見麗娜捂嘴笑眯了眼。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿！”

“麗娜醬你真是.....”

“嘛，所以你是下面那個呀？”麗娜有些不甘心，“彩希姐，沒關係，一回生二回熟，我跟你說....”

麗娜攏著手靠在村山耳朵邊，竊竊私語。村山越聽眼睛睜得越大，連剛親近的米蘭也忘了撫摸。沒人理睬的米蘭甩甩尾巴，跑去找薩蘭。

專心於狗狗的岡田奈奈，還沈浸在戀愛中的村山變得軟乎乎的回味裡，殊不知客廳兩個傢伙已經轉移陣地，跑進了書房。

看到書房一架子的書時，村山回想自己糟糕的閱讀經驗和識字能力，還遲疑著要不要上前，結果麗娜醬領著她走到書架右手，打開一個抽屜說：“吶，姐姐的寶貝收藏！看，這個是上次漫展我們一起去cos的紀念品....”

村山彩希哭笑不得，原來麗娜醬神神祕祕要自己參考的就是這一整抽屜的漫畫啊。奈奈桑喜歡的事物，也想多多了解呢。本著這樣的心態，村山拿起手邊一冊，翻看了起來。

不知覺間，房間裡只剩下村山一人。抽屜裡的漫畫種類繁多，熱血的、奇幻的、純情、幽默的等等，村上放下手中書冊，正準備合上抽屜，卻瞥見底下壓著一大本，封面標註了[西木野綜合病院]幾個手寫字樣。好奇之下，村山翻開頁面，入眼是兩個美少女交疊著身體，雖然衣裳完好地穿在身上，氣氛卻太過微妙。再往後翻看，配圖與文字突然就非字面意義的開始變色。村山趕忙翻到首頁，眼見四個大字《柔軟體操》[1]，往下還有好些奇奇怪怪的標題，循著頁碼翻開就是讓人臉紅心跳的畫面。

書房的門恰好在此時叩響，岡田奈奈正打算招呼村山下樓吃水果。

“啊！那個....”一聲驚呼，村山做賊心虛般把書往背後藏，結果適得其反，整本書掉落地上，攤開的頁面上，是實打實的廚房圍裙普勒。

岡田奈奈慢慢走近，蹲下身撿起書冊，也不起身，卻是仰著腦袋看向村山彩希，笑聲朗朗地開口：“彩希你，喜歡看這種嗎？”

滿臉通紅，頭搖晃得猶如撥浪鼓，村山連連擺手準備解釋：“我...不是...唔....”

岡田奈奈起身靠近村山彩希，手指貼向開口的紅唇，壓住那語無倫次：“我也很喜歡呢！”

簡短數語，像出行的妖精，誘走村山的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注[1]lovelive同人漫畫，作者大島智。西木野綜合病院的名字由來有點忘記了，漫畫裡好像也有設定，漢化組也有名稱。此做借用。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /預計失誤，只寫完一個吻/

心臟撲通撲通地跳動，擂鼓一般。

白皙的臉，細膩肌膚清晰可見；還有那微翹的唇角，適才吐露誘惑言語的紅唇.....越來越近....鼻尖幾乎相觸....

村山彩希背靠書架，退無可退，急急閉上了眼睛。

[要....接吻嗎？]攥緊胸前的五指，村山隱隱有些期待。昨夜混沌，早上醒來後根本無法清晰回憶那時的吻。不能回憶的初吻還算初吻嗎。村山腦海奔騰，緊閉的眼皮下可見緊張與興奮。

“呵～”

只聽一聲柔媚輕笑，村山睜眼看見岡田奈奈正滿眼星辰般凝看自己，恐怕自己的滿心雀躍都落在了她眼裡。羞意爬上臉頰，正要低頭躲開，卻聽岡田奈奈一本正經道：“看著我，我教你。”

教什麼，不言而喻。一個初入學堂、毫無實踐經驗的學生，與一個理論滿腹、也無他處施展的老師，就這樣，琢琢磨磨開始了課程。

“靠近些，別動。”

“嘴唇，稍微張開一點。”

“緊張的話，可以閉上眼睛呢。”

眼神閃爍，不敢看向對方的雙眼。村山彩希依言照做，像聽話的提線木偶。

恍惚間，村山只覺得唇瓣覆上一雙軟嫩，蜻蜓點水後離開，下一瞬再稍稍壓緊，繼而抵住唇瓣，由唇角到唇珠，再到另一側唇角，來回摩擦。不輕不重，觸碰之處，留下一陣撩人的麻癢。

喉嚨微動，村山艱難地吞嚥下不存在的口水。那嘴唇的麻癢並沒有隨著唇瓣離去而消逝，反而愈演愈烈。鬼使神差般，村山彩希伸出舌尖，舔了舔自己的上唇，又掃過下唇。

意，猶未盡。

像是被窺探到了心內期望，緊接著上辦唇，被柔柔含住，輕輕一嘬，發出羞人的聲音。再是下唇，含住，吮吻。豔色紅唇泛起水光潤澤。

還不等村山緩解那一陣酥麻，岡田奈奈已然將唇瓣停靠在自己唇上。四辦相觸，留下空隙，不同於一開始乾澀的抵唇摩擦，口唇開啟間，濕熱的氣息由對方傳遞，氣息交纏。岡田奈奈微微側頭，勾著眼前的嘴唇吐露熱氣，緊跟著伸出舌尖，探入對方的領地。

濕軟舌尖抵住上顎，左右舔舐，來回掃蕩，催生股股涎液；村山抬起舌面想要驅離，轉瞬被對方輕易糾纏。磕磕絆絆，不知是誰難掩乾渴，偷去了口水。

熱，彷彿身上哪裡點燃了一簇火焰，星火四散，燙軟了腰肢，震蕩著心魂。

“像這樣，學會了嗎？”額頭相抵，岡田奈奈胸口起伏，等待著村山從迷離中回復。

不自覺地點頭，又搖頭，腦袋如同被掏空。

“那麼，這個就交給你了，我很期待你的學習成果呢！”

欸？！

離開岡田家的時候，村山彩希收穫了不止一份禮物。來自外婆的偶像崇拜式誇讚，岡田媽媽的心型情侶吊墜，岡田爸爸的聚餐邀請等等，最不能為他人道的便是那本書房裡引起學習議程的erotica漫畫，還有岡田奈奈簡單卻讓人遐想的留言。

毫無疑問，戀人之間的親吻是件多麼美好的事。在大多數單身、並對戀愛有所展望抑或幻想的人眼裡，擁有一個女朋友相當於與女朋友時刻不願分離。再通俗粗糙地講，不能分離時還要親密接觸、分分鐘嗯嗯啊啊，尤其是初期相看兩不厭的時候。嘛，漫畫小說裡常常這樣發展。

那本羞恥度爆滿的漫畫，被村山小心翼翼地壓在枕頭底下。秉承著“書讀百遍，其義自見”的古老理論，多多翻閱，應該會有所進步。村山這樣子想。

正在戀愛的開端咿呀學步的村山彩希顯然還有太多的東西要啟蒙。

—————————-

在村山為數不多的情感浪花裡，拋開那些在訓練場上躍躍欲試、企圖贏得挑戰從而獲取村山青睞的青年們，其中還參雜零星幾個嬌柔女孩。要問她們為何被村山吸引，她們會不假思索給出答案：村山很溫柔啊，舉止大氣，不自覺就是爆漲的男友力。

作為社會人的村山，屬於她的荷爾蒙散發著吸引雌性與雄性的魅力。

男生眼裡追求的村山彩希，童顏，亮眼，活潑，羞澀，嬌小，可愛，漂亮，長髮飄飄；羨慕村山的女生則覺得她：重情義，幽默，身材健美有腹肌，身手好，溫和不拒絕。

村山的成長，如同毛毛蟲蛻變成蝴蝶。

不得不說，青澀少年時的村山，雖然長髮飄飄，但個性裡飄著的卻是好動與頑皮。她是跑步的好手，學校運動會上短跑桂冠從來花落村山；她是籃球社的成員，技巧嫻熟並且場上經驗也不差；她也喜歡練習話劇，曾在話劇社臨演過幾次。

這是毛毛蟲的村山，還沒有在人群中脫穎而出，只是憑著一股熱血，像一切心懷大夢想的少年們一樣，橫衝直撞，偶爾也會碰一鼻子灰，便痞氣十足地擦過鼻尖，再出發。

村山很在乎自己的眉毛。青春期的女孩們，絕大多數已經學會化妝的本事，對於她們來說，化妝彷彿是一種本能，只要給一枝眉筆，她們就能化身神筆馬良，塑造出鏡中美人。但村山不會啊。村山素面朝天，頂著一張稚氣難褪的娃娃臉，瀏海稍長，剛好掩蓋住眉毛。那眉毛還未經受眉筆的點染，淡淡的；眉尾也不狹長，比不上時尚雜誌裡的柔媚柳葉。

某次，村山心血來潮給自己修眉毛。沒有修過眉毛的手微微顫抖，結果自然可想而知。沒辦法，只好把眉毛全部剃光，不得不讓眉筆接力。於是那段時期的村山彩希，眉毛總是怪怪的。描了眉，順帶著也就嘗試一下化妝。也因此被夥伴們調笑，戲耍著腦門臉蛋塗滿了愛心。

失敗了也不氣餒。兜兜轉轉，村山也基本學到了些手藝。

在商場櫃檯處遇見岡田奈奈時，村山覺得應該有一股力量在推著自己：一個看起來就能讓人感受到沈靜淡然的美人，與自己截然不同的存在。

喜歡美好的事物，是天性。而美的標準不一，皮相之美是最直接的美，格調內涵則是相對的一面。人們對美的欣賞程度不同，但理論上可以有一組美學光譜。岡田奈奈的美倏然落在村山的光譜中。

也許一開始，村山只是心懷類似stoic般的遠遠觀賞。

注意力一旦有了焦點，言行就變得無意識般不由自主。

奈奈桑的皮膚真光滑啊，摸起來一定很舒服；

奈奈桑的眼睛是淡褐色的，漂亮得好像能把陽光抓住；

奈奈桑的頭髮好香，想要同款洗髮乳；

奈奈桑也有緊張的時候，好可愛；

奈奈桑的手指不僅好看，而且暖暖的，讓人鎮定；

奈奈桑的小腿真瘦，大腿也瘦，腰也就那麼一握；

奈奈桑的腳丫塗了指甲油，美啊；

奈奈桑冷靜的樣子也好迷人…………

這樣癡漢臆想中的奈奈桑是自己的女朋友，想到這件事，村山不免神采飛揚，咧開的笑臉就像夏日盛開的花朵，時時刻刻都是好天氣。

這天，村山在夥伴們的[耳提面命]下請客吃飯，美其名曰單身貴族的最後儀式。一幫人從飯館轉戰到ktv，熱鬧非常。歌單一首接一首，主題更是五花八門，唱衰戀愛是苦悶的初始呀，酸戀愛的雜糧滿天飛啦，嘮叨第三年的見異思遷啊，戀愛中的女人要遭到降智襲擊啊，七年之癢癢難搔哇，之類之類的，以及歌曲間隔時那些惹人面紅耳赤的追問。明明才給戀愛打了一個框架，這幫傢伙就恨不得酸甜苦辣各類調料都往裡面搬。

“打個賭啊，光搖骰子有什麼樂趣嘛，嗝，彩希又不能喝酒！”喝飲料喝到打嗝的某某埋怨道。跟著大夥兒也起哄起來。

“對對，輸了就要認罰，大冒險也不錯吼！”

“來跳一個鋼管舞呀，勉為其難我就當那跟管吧！”

“咿！！瘦胳膊瘦腿，你不合適，我來哈！”

“喂喂，好歹是慶祝人家告別單身吶，不要佔便宜！”

“有了！輸了就打電話創造一下戀愛最刺激的記憶哈！”

“天哪，這個自由發揮窩喜歡！”

“OK，紙條也備好了，選中了就照做！”

“……”

咬著吸管喝橙汁的村山一臉悶笑，對大家的奇思妙想讚不絕口外加頻頻點頭，完全不擔心那個懲罰會落在自己頭上。[笑話，剛才一直輸的可不是我喲。]

“就這麼決定了，換個道具，把那個空瓶子轉起來，瓶口指誰就是誰，簡單明瞭不必猜嘿！”又是一陣熱烈地鼓掌。毫無疑問，這是明晃晃地要抓村山了。

第一局，村山險險擦邊，瓶口朝向了她邊上的 阿薰。懲罰是賣萌。一向冷艷的藤元薰就那麼面不改色地走到自己女朋友身邊，單膝跪地，拿毛茸茸的腦袋蹭進對方懷裡，一邊還發出嬌氣的喵叫，反而惹得對方在眾目睽睽之下滿臉紅暈不知所措。半分鐘時限結束，藤原薰又變臉一般毫無異色地坐回座位。

村山彩希瞠目結舌，連果汁都忘了喝。天吶，我們冷豔與軟萌齊飛的阿薰啊！不只是村山，就連其他人也被一擊即中，拍案不止。氣氛被這奇妙的開場一下子炒熱，大家也顧不得在朝向上花心思，放肆地大玩起來。

第二局，大眼仔中招。被罰跳一段貼面舞，這個面不是在座的某位，而是包廂裡的牆柱子。“有感情點啊大眼仔，正給你錄像呢！”“不行啊，表情不對哈哈哈！”經受著大家的魔鬼指導，大眼仔搔首弄姿終於解放。

第三局，第四局，懲罰繼續，時限也跟著延長。最爆笑的莫過於被罰捏著鼻子假裝情趣用品推銷給前任打電話，而且還成功推銷了。大家都快笑瘋了。

村山笑到腹部抽筋，眼淚都快笑出來了。猝不及防眼前旋轉的瓶口就對準了自己。揩了揩眼角，抽出紙條一看，打電話傾訴衷情，三分鐘，不限方式內容。

“哇嗷！！”眾人一齊大喊，桌子手掌拍得啪啪響。

“咳，那個...”村山清了清喉嚨，乾脆轉身背向大家，拿起麥克風在點歌介面一頓戳，接著說，“那我就唱首歌吧....”

原本喧鬧的包廂立刻安靜下來，音樂的伴奏被刻意調低。手機擴音裡是“嘟嘟嘟”的電話聲。

“喂，小鬼....”電話裡傳出懶洋洋的應答。

一聲寵溺的小鬼讓大家暗暗笑開了懷。

村山臉紅，低低問：“奈奈桑現在有時間嗎，有首歌要給你聽，只要三四分鐘....”

似乎察覺到了這邊的竊竊私語，電話那邊很乾脆地應下來。

前奏響起，清脆的節奏伴著鼓點，舒緩又抓耳。村山深呼吸，在某一節點適時開口，略微繃緊的聲線透著害羞與緊張。

/情不自禁地發出了像在哭泣的聲音/

/是因為熟悉了溫暖的你 就會變成如此嗎/

/無法停止的親吻 都是你的錯/

……

逐漸地，嘴唇像是擁有了自我意識，大膽歌詞一字一句往外蹦。看著屏幕歌詞所描繪的場景，村山腦中不禁回想起在岡田奈奈家的書房裡發生的教學一幕，那個由輕到重、由淺轉深、最後又戛然而止的親吻；那薄而唇形漂亮的嘴唇，像是天生就會接吻，讓自己沈淪不捨。沈淪而不想要停止，想要奪取更多，讓自己變成這樣，都是奈奈桑的錯啊......

村山沒有發現，隨著歌曲行進，她的一舉一動也彷彿陷入無人之境。副歌伴奏裡的曖昧哼唱，吊人胃口的調情吟哦，隨韻律輕輕晃動的腰肢，不經意低頭掩飾的嬌羞，還有髮絲間透紅的耳擴，鼻尖冒出的細汗，因笑意而過於頻繁出現的酒窩，一一暴露在旁觀者眼裡。

/有些吶喊 是安靜無聲的/

/反覆做著這樣的事 是戀人的浪漫/[1]

一曲完結，手機畫面的通話計時一秒一秒增加，已然超越了所謂的懲罰時限。

“嗯唔...”哼嘆聲從鼻腔裡洩出，滿滿的不能自持與沈浸。

“很好聽，我很喜歡。”電話那端傳來輕快的聲音。

“嘿嘿嘿...”村山盯著手機笑成了傻子。

“下次，再唱給我聽吧。”追加的狗糧讓一眾看客嘖嘖不斷。

不等村山回應，又聽手機裡岡田奈奈道：“抱歉，有電話進來了，先祝你們玩得開心哦。”

掛斷電話的下一秒，村山立馬被大家包圍。賣萌的藤原薰少見，唱如此露骨並且邊唱邊害羞的村山彩希也是難得啊。

藉著補妝逃出大家的調侃，洗手間的鏡子裡，村山雙手貼著臉頰，企圖用這樣的方式來給燥熱的心降降溫。背帶褲的肩帶一邊已經滑落，展示著剛才被[圍攻]的激烈。一時的嫵媚給那些傢伙柔弱的假象了吧，一定要在場子裡找回威嚴哩。

打理完畢，村山轉身要出門。洗手間的燈雖然不暗，卻是昏黃的暖色調。對面一個身影直直往村山的路線行進。許是對方低著頭，而村山也不經意轉身，兩人便不左不右要撞在一起。村山身形一頓，在對方要衝上來的瞬間止住步伐。退開的剎那，一股熟悉而幽幽的冷香從對方身上傳來。

“抱歉。”對方一聲道歉，略略抬高了頭，手上是進行中的通話畫面。

村山莞爾，示意沒有關係，往右邊稍稍讓開。真奇怪的人，居然穿著大衣外套，難道是這裡的冷氣太足了嗎？

夜色漸濃，ktv作為夜間的消遣場所，越發熱鬧。村山回到包廂後沒多久，大家也差不多開始準備退場。從下午開始鬧騰的眾人，有的精神滿滿準備趕下一場，有的已經神色疲倦。

大家說說笑笑往電梯方向走去。村山落後一步，埋頭看著手機給岡田奈奈發今晚搞笑的圖片影像，眼角餘光突然瞥見一個身影。那奇特的大衣，是洗手間撞見的奇怪女人。

再往前幾步，拐角處更明顯。那個女人神色鬱鬱，似乎喝多了一般搖搖晃晃，就要往前倒去。而靠牆處那個伸手要接對方的人，不正是自己心心念念正發訊息搞甜蜜的對象奈奈桑嗎？

眼看那人的腦袋將要搭上岡田奈奈的肩膀，身子也即將軟進她懷裡，村山邁開大步上前，長臂一撈，側著身子卡住對方腰身，既避免了正面抱著對方，也不至於讓對方沒處倚靠。

“嗨，我親愛的女朋友，這麼巧你也在這裡。”村山轉頭朝岡田奈奈露出一個絢爛的笑臉，完全沒有打電話唱歌時那種嬌羞小女人模樣。手臂隱隱感到那人一瞬間的緊繃，村山更是肆無忌憚地發散獨占慾。

“是你啊，嚇我一跳。”岡田奈奈穩住心神，眼裡閃過一抹不自然，“我來接個朋友，她有點喝醉了。”抬手指一指被村山花樣[截胡]的人，岡田奈奈伸手打算扶住對方。

“哦，奈奈桑的朋友，當然也是我的朋友，我來幫你吧，我力氣大！”村山不等岡田奈奈接手，立馬伸過另一隻手，輕輕將對方的一隻手臂舉高跨在自己的脖頸，一手環過腰身，牢牢固好姿勢。

“要去哪裡呀？”村山面上傻傻提問，肚子裡已經打翻了五味瓶：啊，女人，這個人到底是誰，如果自己不在場，奈奈桑就要被奪走懷抱，可惡呃，居然假裝喝醉勾引我的奈奈桑。

“去附近的旅館吧！”沈默之後，岡田奈奈開口道。

[好]字卡在喉嚨，村山悶聲憋出一個“喔”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注[1]：歌詞翻譯取自[腹肌&岡田]譯制組的彩蛇控。原本想寫夜蝶，但melody的歌詞真的好糟(jing)糕(cai)啊，藉機再複習了一遍，回味無窮，取材不盡～～


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /搞了羞恥度爆表的一章h，腹肌play也是有的嘛，咳咳/

“你先回去吧，我忙完以後再去找你。”

前一秒還在電話裡訴盡衷情，轉眼自己的女朋友卻要留在旅館照顧別的陌生女人。短短十幾個字，聽在耳朵裡，卻怎麼也解析不出話裡的意義。

村山訥訥站立在房間中央。酒醉的女人躺在床上，大衣被岡田奈奈脫下來放在椅子扶手上，纖瘦的身體一目了然。酒醉也是真，但村山認為假裝站不穩要靠在奈奈桑身上也是真。

岡田奈奈小心翼翼地解開對方的襯衣領口，一顆鈕扣，兩顆鈕扣，恰好露出鎖骨上方一點。是為了讓對方放鬆點透透氣吧。村山忍不住辯解，同時暗暗慶幸沒有繼續第三顆。打濕的毛巾擦過對方的額頭，臉頰，脖子，雙手。隱約記得那次自己喝醉了，奈奈桑也是這樣照顧自己的。脫下靴子，襪子，換毛巾擦拭對方的腳。如果在古時候，才不會輕易露出腳丫子給別人看見吧。

奈奈桑對我做的事情，並不是唯一的。啊，笨蛋，只是照顧一個朋友而已，我怎麼可以胡思亂想那麼多。難道戀愛就有權利剝奪私人空間嗎？奈奈桑相信我，也希望我會相信她。我是誰，我可是絕不會輸給任何人的村山彩希啊！拋開煩躁，村山悄悄退開。

空調調整到合適的溫度，蓋上薄薄的毯子。岡田奈奈忙碌得沒有時間回頭，連身後的門什麼時候關上的也不曾發現，彷彿忘記了剛才有個活生生的人在身邊。等到停下來，才感到不安。應該顧及村山的情緒的。那個傢伙，心思多麼細膩，在ktv過道就察覺到自己的異樣了吧。可是......

床上的人安靜睡著。岡田奈奈坐在椅子上，心神恍惚，思緒飄零。脊背挺直，而頭顱微垂，顯得尤其孤獨。

許久，床上的人動了動，轉身面向岡田奈奈，睜開的眼眸，略有疲憊，卻少了許多朦朧。

“你還是那麼固執啊！”輕輕的嘆息自對方口中溢出。

岡田奈奈怔怔看著，眼裡漸漸濕潤，從前被遺忘的痛楚像開封的利刃，再一次穿透胸膛。

“別哭。”對方起身，輕輕抱住岡田奈奈，“我好好活著呢！”

是啊，因為自己，對方差點死掉的事，像影片一樣重新加載，鮮活記憶如同昨日再現。

“好了，快回去吧，我也要休息了，改天再一起聚一聚。”對方安撫著抽泣不停的人，溫柔地下起逐客令，片刻又補上一句，“帶上剛剛那位。”

“我有很多話想問你。”任由對方撫慰自己，岡田奈奈悶聲道。

“好，我一定不瞞你。”

—————-

輕輕帶上房間的門鎖，岡田奈奈腳步匆匆，要往酒店大門奔去。這裡離她們一起住的公寓還好不遠。那個人應該去公寓了吧，她一定失望透了。還有比自己更自私的人嗎？沒有解釋，沒有安慰，沒有餘地地說出讓她離開的話語，原來自己引以為傲的沉著理智、冷靜自持都是標榜罷了。岡田奈奈苦笑，皺緊的眉頭似醞釀黑雨的烏雲。高跟鞋踩在大理石地板上，敲出凌亂的噠噠聲，緊一步，又追兩步，若非不雅觀，甚至要脫了鞋子開始狂奔。心中焦急，腳下如何按部就班，只覺鞋跟一個不穩，腳腕一歪，岡田奈奈控制不住身形，就要摔倒。

猛然間腰身被緊緊圈抱住，岡田奈奈落入一個溫暖的懷抱，身後響起村山彩希急促的聲音：“你跑這麼急幹什麼，有沒有受傷？！”

那擔憂壓在喉嚨裡，儘管帶著不甚明顯的親暱怪責，但岡田奈奈一下子就被擊中心防，才止住的眼淚重又遇上開閘，源源不斷地往眼眶處累積，一滴一滴砸落在村上的手背。

顧不得腳下疼痛，岡田奈奈順勢轉身，雙手緊緊勾住村山的脖頸，埋頭在她肩膀，悄聲地嗚嗚哭起來。

環抱在岡田奈奈腰後的手牢牢摟緊，村山狠狠放話：“是不是她欺負你了，混蛋，我饒不了她！”

頸側的腦袋搖了搖，抽泣聲中傳出喃喃低語：“我以為...你走了...我想早點回去找你....我...怕你生氣了....”

“沒有走沒有生氣，我就在門口外面等你呢。我怕打擾你，才沒有出聲告訴你，是我不好，對不起。你像兔子一樣蹦出去了，我應該再跑快點，快點抓住你才對。”村山左手繼續摟緊岡田奈奈，騰出右手，說一句，安撫一下那顫動的背脊，來來回回，不厭其煩。

“吶，你看我的耳朵，戴著我們約定的吊墜哦，看看，”村山哄著懷裡的人抬起頭，“看吧，我說過戴上它，我就屬於你，我不會反悔的。”

“要是....它丟了....怎麼辦.....”善於挖坑的岡田寶寶。

“那你會不會把我弄丟？”善於繞道的村山機靈鬼。

寶寶乖乖搖頭。

村山湊上前，親了口岡田奈奈紅通通的鼻尖，“讓我看看你的腳踝，小心些。”

村山讓岡田奈奈靠著走道的牆壁，單膝跪地，托起岡田奈奈扭到的右腳，放在自己曲起的膝蓋上。高跟鞋似乎有些擠腳，大腳趾和小腳趾外側有明顯的紅痕，再摩擦一會兒怕是要磨出水泡或破皮出血。腳踝處倒是沒有紅腫，村山一邊用手指摸索著輕觸傷痛，一邊抬起頭觀察岡田奈奈的神色詢問：“這裡疼嗎，這裡呢？”

確認沒有太大問題以後，村山放下岡田奈奈的右腳，接著快速脫下她左腳的鞋子。兩隻鞋子收攏用食指和中指勾住，然後背轉身蹲著，側頭對滿臉疑惑的岡田奈奈說：“快上來，我背你。”

踩在冰涼的石板上，腳底涼絲絲的，但岡田奈奈的心底卻架著乾柴，那碼得高高的柴火，順著村山給的小火苗，噌一聲，就燃起了熊熊大火。她咬住下嘴唇，慢慢彎了身子，趴上眼前這個看起來一點也不強壯的肩背。身體的溫暖在相互靠近時彼此傳遞。這是她最溫暖的小太陽，只屬於她。

村山小心地站起身，微微往前傾斜，站穩以後順勢往上托得更穩更舒適些，便邁開腳步往前走去。勾在手上的高跟鞋綴掛在二人身後，隨著前進的每一步，前後前後晃蕩著。

突然，臉頰上貼了一個軟軟的事物。是岡田奈奈的嘴唇。村山腳步微頓，嘴角漾開醉人的笑容，蜜糖似的愉悅如同金色的絲線，匯聚成邱比特的箭羽，將兩顆年輕的心串在一起。

腳步不停，轉出旅館大門。又是一個親吻，吻落在耳朵尖，停留了好一會兒。初夏的晚風，悠悠飄蕩，逢人就送上陣陣清涼，好像要早早送光春日餘留的點滴，快快進入熱情似火的盛夏光年。

“一百步。”岡田奈奈移開唇瓣，低聲耳語。

“嗯～”心有靈犀，村山點點頭。

兩百步，三百步，五百步，八百步，一千......短短的歸家路，被切割成一段又一段，每一段的尾巴都被繫上親吻的緞帶，那親吻，或輕或重，有時抿唇擦過，有時濕答答留下水漬。村山又想走得快些，又希望腳下的路更長些。

公寓門開啟，又關閉。岡田奈奈腳一沾地，伸出去開燈的手就被抓回來。

窗外的街燈落進來昏昏暗暗的光，把玄關劃開半明半寐。

鼓動的心跳不斷雀躍著想要更多。村山靠近岡田奈奈，把對方牢牢鎖在自己和玄關的牆壁之間，恰好隱藏在街燈無法映照處。一手托住岡田奈奈的臀部以減輕腳部用力，一手又加大難度似的抬起那腳踝受傷的腿環在自己跨部。無法受力，岡田奈奈只好背靠牆壁，雙手攀住村山肩膀來當支撐點。村山順勢再向前一欺進，兩處小腹便緊緊相貼，彼此契合，溫熱相依。

“你....快放我下來....”黑暗中，岡田奈奈依舊被這般羞恥的姿勢羞紅了臉。

村山循著聲音靠近岡田奈奈的嘴唇，滾燙的氣息隨著話語一齊拋向羞澀的人：“還不夠.....奈奈桑只親了這一邊.....還有一邊，一次都沒有親過....”

恍然明白的岡田奈奈，面對這樣計較的戀人，打不捨得，罵也開不了口，莫名有些後悔這一路上那些羞恥的舉動。

“你不親我，那我要親你了。”話音方落，村山便急切地吻住岡田奈奈的嘴唇。吻得又重又深，沒有絲毫章法，唇舌相互合作，含住一處便用力吸吮，越吻越深入，親得狠了又拿舌尖軟軟繞圈舔舐，像個做錯事拿糖果賠罪的小孩。其間夾雜著彼此粗重的喘氣聲、吮吸的嘖嘖聲、動情的嬌媚悶哼、吞嚥聲.....

不知覺，村山的手已攤進岡田奈奈的衣襬，覆上一處綿軟，手指無師自通地輕揉撫按，隔著內衣也能感覺挺立的山尖果實豐碩，亟待採摘。而岡田奈奈亦忘情地以指為梳，撥亂村山黑髮，隨熱吻而變換力道的指腹是村山進攻與退守的信號燈。

直到岡田奈奈因為承受不了而軟下身子，村山才急急煞車。分開的唇瓣，腫脹紅豔，比貴重的胭脂更勝一籌。

“抱我....去洗澡....”身下某處不可言說的黏膩。岡田奈奈索性埋頭在村山肩膀，唯有手指依舊無法平息情熱般勾纏著村山耳際的髮絲，若有若無，間或輕觸耳尖。

是妖精般的岡田奈奈，又出現了。

按亮稍微溫和的壁燈，村山將岡田奈奈抱進浴室，確認她能獨立洗浴便退出來，等她洗完以後，才進入浴室。

為什麼不一起洗，明明才經歷一場濃情熱吻。

兩顆激越的心彷彿商量好一般，自燈光亮起，便不敢再看對方一眼。正因為剛剛那場不可自拔，才無法面對雙方赤裸的身軀。那簇火焰僅僅暫停了供養，卻沒有熄滅，也許是彼此的眼神相撞就要立刻復現生機。

村山彩希擦著頭髮從浴室出來，只見岡田奈奈坐在床邊，正費力地往腳踝處抹藥油。那管藥油，分明是之前自己也曾塗抹過的。村山緊走兩步，上前接過藥油，再盤腿坐好，把岡田奈奈曲起的腳安放在兩腿間，手掌摩擦之後，便控制了力道按揉起來。誰都沒有出聲，但隱隱約約都回憶起當初按摩藥油時叫人遐想的片段來。

按揉完，兩人默默地洗了手。

村山扶著岡田奈奈上床，又蓋好被角，正要旋身準備地舖，卻被岡田奈奈扯住衣袖。

“地上涼。”盯著被攥出皺紋的衣袖，岡田奈奈慌不擇言。

“我去關燈。”村山啞著聲音點頭回應。

一人餘裕的床鋪，平躺了兩人似乎有些擠迫。

先是岡田奈奈側過身，受傷的腳踝搭在另一隻上，所對方向恰好是村山。緊接著村山也像鬆了口氣，朝岡田奈奈這邊轉過身。摸索中，也不知誰先碰到了誰的手，又觸電似的一瞬分開。

村山支起身子，朝岡田奈奈那邊挪近，再一次準確無誤地銜住令自己心醉神迷的唇瓣。這次不像玄關時那樣孟浪，村山用岡田奈奈教自己的法子，一點一點啄吻，纏綿輕緩，似是面對世間最貴重寶物。親吻落在臉頰，像岡田奈奈一路親吻自己那樣，用邊記得的所有方式，一處一段回憶。

“呵呃...”忽然被含住耳朵，嬌吟四溢，岡田奈奈趕忙咬住唇瓣，不願洩露更多。被騷擾的耳朵躲開熱氣侵襲，卻因為側過腦袋暴露出更多的敏感帶。

追著耳朵又是一陣舔吻，村山順著耳垂蜿蜒趨下，在岡田奈奈側頸流連徘徊。書上說，這是女人尤其敏感的地帶，皮下即是血液湧動之處，吮、吻、吸、咬、磨，就像暗夜吸血伯爵要獲得新生，必先完成一系列前戲。

“唔....不要....咬.....”岡田奈奈忍不住出聲。

“好好....我不咬....”明明沒有咬，村山還是分出心神回應戀人那貓兒一樣的懇求，只是下一刻便放輕了嘴唇摩擦的力度。

舌尖時而軟嫩，若蝸牛觸角輕搔，時而又燙硬如鐵，炙燒所掠肌膚。岡田奈奈乾渴至極，趁村山彩希戲玩自己的鎖骨，輕易將對方壓在身下。

“不要動，我的腳還疼呢！”岡田奈奈跨身虛坐在村山彩希身上，防止對方想要翻身的舉動，藉此偷一點喘氣的空隙。

“嗯，你先休息，我給妳按摩...”村山聽話地沒有異動，但是雙手卻小動作不停。貼在岡田奈奈後腰的手掌緩緩按揉，一點點施加力氣，漸漸地，岡田奈奈便受不住軟下腰身。薄薄短褲阻隔，但火熱小腹與村山的肚腹相連，帶來一種奇妙的觸感。

“這樣就好，剛剛好.....”村山輕笑，發出低低讚嘆。

岡田奈奈正想直起身，胸前軟綿被濕熱口腔裹含：“嗯......哈啊........”

敏感的乳首被舌尖撩動，彷彿梅蕊初綻，先是軟糯可口，繼而硬實如含苞欲放的花骨朵，撥揉一番，便直直挺立山尖。安撫一般，村山繞著山頭繼續熱吻，然後滑過山谷，攀上另外一處山峰，故技重施。

身下已然濕軟得不像話，岡田奈奈能感覺到私密之地已經吐露出更多的花蜜。此刻她想要退開，卻被身下之人死死卡住，胸前是鯨吞乳首，即便隔著濡濕薄衫，每一次吮吻都要催促身下溢出蜜液來。再不制止，就要濕透兩人的衣褲.....

察覺到對方要抽離的舉動，村山兩手分別按住岡田奈奈腰間兩側，跨部往上輕輕一頂，那騷動的身體瞬間不敢動彈，緊隨而來的便是輕易不開口的岡田奈奈嘴裡發出綿長、細軟、撩人心魂的呻吟，似痛苦，又如解脫的滿滿愉悅。

“唔....嗯哈.....不......”私密處隱隱又是一波熱潮。岡田奈奈騎虎難下。

[柔軟體操]。村山腦海突然想起那漫畫裡奇妙的情節。眼下，自己正和戀人做著漫畫裡色色的事情，衣裳不整，卻另有一番欲蓋彌彰的誘惑。

意識迷亂，身體卻維持它自身的律動。不多時，身上人就軟軟趴伏在自己胸口，彼此呼吸、心跳，悄然合而為一，你收我放，契合異常。

想要更加貼近戀人，想要和她一起分享愉悅，想看她融化般的神情，痛苦又歡愉.....

村山手向後撐，支起身子，連帶扶起岡田奈奈軟糯的身子。睡衣寬鬆，村山迅速脫掉自己的上衣。受她的舉動所影響，岡田奈奈也朦朦朧朧要伸手抓自己的衣裳。村山拉住她的手，湊到她耳邊：“不是這件，脱掉這裡.....”牽著的手往下腹靠近。岡田奈奈猛然清醒，抓住村山欲要縱火的手，臉頰一片火熱。

“別....我....我想去....洗手間....”羞赧低語，有如蚊吟。

“你濕了.....我也一樣....”對戀人坦承，尤其是在床榻之上。

村山解開短褲的繩扣，手心繞過岡田奈奈渾圓的臀部，一點點往外推，那瑩白的肌膚也一點點顯露於空氣。

下身光裸，岡田奈奈只一件寬鬆襯衣，下擺雖堪堪蓋住私密，跨身在村山身上仍舊是不變的事實。繃緊大腿，岡田奈奈哪敢軟下身子。

村山也不強迫，仰起頭便向岡田奈奈索吻。

“奈奈桑......的一切，我都要....”村山的吻，橫衝直撞，卻也因此亂了岡田心神。

被拉住的手撫向村山的腹部，昏暗中看不分明，但手下的觸感是肌理清晰的訓練成果，比之上次好像更加有質感。

“這裡，舒服嗎？”一邊問，一邊吻；純粹是她，引誘也是她；明明不久前還是不會接吻的小菜鳥，現在竟花樣百出，主意連連；明明是下面索取的一方，卻每一步都主導著情事的方向。刻意脫掉自己的下著，刻意露出那精瘦腰身，雖不曾有分秒撫慰自己的私密花徑，自己已是潰敗如洩洪，又何妨緊緊抓住對方一同沈淪。

岡田奈奈順其所願，沈下腰身，股間滑膩之地與她腹肌相貼合，火熱與清涼相遇，二人不由得同時發出滿足的喟嘆。

依循本能，岡田奈奈款款搖晃腰肢，嬌嫩花朵已經展開花瓣，花穴上方一點芽尖怯怯冒出腦袋，若是照了光亮，便知道是粉嫩誘人的濕身小不點兒，敏感易躲閃，不留神就要縮回暗處。主人傾心邀請，小不點兒豈能失禮於人。但見芽朵兒悄然脹大，時不時與身下幾處光滑又結實的肌肉親密接觸。每逢這時，主人家便嬌喘不止，臉上浮現看似痛苦又似愉悅的神色，而另一人則越發憐惜，撫摸的手掌也更加輕柔。

村山繃緊身體，癡迷地凝視著陷入情慾的戀人。香汗淋漓，滴落彼此。攀在自己肩頭的雙手緊緊把握，如同自己是她的救生浮木；晃動的胸乳，小巧挺立只盈盈一握；那腰肢是水蛇轉世，起起伏伏，妖嬈絢麗；還有那即時哼唱美妙樂曲的海妖的嗓音.....

“哈啊....唔.....我沒...嗯......沒力氣了....”岡田奈奈緩下腰身，垂頭搭在村山頸側，吐著熱氣的唇舌舔過村山赤裸的胸口，耍小性子一般拿堅硬的牙齒去磨同樣堅硬的鎖骨。皮肉拉扯，村山“嘶”一聲，原本按揉對方臀部的雙手一使勁兒，竟連帶著推動岡田奈奈緩下的腰肢，這重重一推磨，嬌嗔無力的戀人便輕顫著軟了身體。腹間貼合處，熱源滾滾。只消村山一次呼吸起伏，身上人就又是滅頂的高潮。

汗水濕透，兩個人像是水裡冒出來一般。

心潮漸趨平靜，村山抱著疲倦的岡田奈奈去洗漱，又換了濕透的床單，便互相摟抱著沉沉睡去。

意識模糊的前一秒，村山還心頭念叨著，要再去那個診所買些藥油回來，家裡的快不夠了......


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /帥氣的小嶋真子出場/

累，像負重登行不知多高的山路，渾身酸疼。眼皮沈重，儘管生物鐘勉強自己醒轉。岡田奈奈放棄睜開雙眼，任由意識漸漸回籠。

被溫暖的身體摟抱著。

身後是平穩的呼吸，後頸處規律地吹拂著絲絲熱氣，讓人忍不住想伸手觸摸，以消除那呼吸帶來的酥癢。可雙手卻無法動彈，右手被修長五指緊扣，陷在柔暖的枕頭下，而左手不自主覆蓋在自己胸口，手背上毫無疑問是村山霸道的手掌。

沒有穿衣服。被子底下是赤裸的兩人。後背抵著兩團柔軟，隱隱傳遞鼓動的心跳；而臀部緊靠著對方小腹，那不安份的大腿正嵌在自己雙腿間，與羞人私密咫尺相近.....

再迷亂的思緒也瞬間清醒。岡田奈奈咬住下唇，臉頰發燙，心內腹誹，也不知是因為眼前狀況而羞澀，還是埋怨那人睡相大膽，居然就這麼讓彼此赤裸著睡去。

左手輕挪，將對方的手由胸口往下移放，同時身體輕悄悄地向前移動，動作不敢過於明顯，深怕驚醒身後的人.....

忽然腰間一緊，才堪堪挪開的一點點距離被瞬間填滿，身後呼吸的熱氣貼近，徑直以唇摩擦，與此同時一把懶洋洋的聲音從耳邊響起：“親愛的奈奈桑，早上...”招呼不曾打完，那一個[好]字完完全全擦進後頸的黏膩親吻裡。

“唔....”天，這個傢伙屬狗的嗎。肩背被唇齒廝磨，岡田奈奈側頭躲向柔軟枕頭。

“好像變大了呢....”村山輕笑，話音裡全是邪氣的調戲，而左手不停，掌心托住邊緣，一圈一圈向中心推，像趕著一握水浪，要奔向哪個目的地。

“你....笨蛋...停....”岡田奈奈無力吐出軟軟數語，躲避著更埋向床鋪，整個身體由側躺到伏臥，幾乎翻了個面，也終於將村山好動的手壓得嚴嚴實實無法再作亂。

“這裡....有一顆小小的痣....好可愛....”[1]

“呼...癢....不要再....”後背右側肩胛骨下方，舌尖頑劣地挑逗著。

“嗯…”村山重重吮一口，像是緩解岡田奈奈的騷癢，左腿卻擦向岡田奈奈的膝蓋，“這裡，也有一顆，膝蓋下面一點點，很性感.....”[2]

“唔....哼嗯......哈....”要被折磨瘋了，岡田奈奈雙眼緊閉，腦海中卻浮現出每一處被村山言語戲弄、刻意磨蹭的細節，連同昨夜的狂熱一起席捲而來。羞恥躍上面頰，可身體又不由自己地弓起，因為身上覆壓之人而宣告失敗，反而讓彼此更加緊密。

“你...怎麼這樣....”床上秒變野獸？岡田奈奈維自己的欲言又止哭笑不得。

“哪樣....”村山也不管岡田奈奈要說些什麼，徑直在她耳邊低語吐氣。清早醒來就看見戀人悄悄遠離自己，不免生起戲弄的心思。瘋狂的何止是岡田奈奈一人，村山也覺得自己要瘋了，只想離對方更近一些，更親密些，一時半刻都不要分離。書上的，畫裡的，小電影上的，但凡有點印象的，村山幾乎觸類旁通想對戀人付諸行動。

“……”眼角漫起水霧，岡田奈奈快要哭了。

村山支撐著身體，不至於把全身重量都落在岡田奈奈身上，上身匍匐，用柔軟酥胸摩挲著對方的雪白後背，壓著聲線曖昧地問：“軟嗎.....”不等岡田奈奈回應又拿小腹往上輕輕一蹭，落下邪惡一句：“硬嗎？”[3]

身下一陣暖流，岡田奈奈咬緊嘴唇。

…………

“拉傷有點嚴重，是不是扭到好幾次啊？這個程度，虧你們現在才過來。這傷筋動骨的最怕反覆牽扯，要好好休養才是.....”醫生反覆查看岡田奈奈受傷的腳踝，嘴裡碎碎念嘮叨著。還是上回那個醫生，說一句打量一番，耐人尋味的眼神不時往村山和岡田兩人身上瞧，語調雖淡，可眼鏡後的微光卻洩露了八卦心。

默默坐在床邊上，村山彩希看著醫護病床上躺著，一腳高高翹起準備打藥膏的岡田奈奈，一臉後悔，要不是早上不知節制纏著她，就不會害她二次受傷。

“都是我不好，早上還纏著你那樣.....唔....”

岡田奈奈一把捂住村山的嘴，耳際透紅，嘴上卻是嗔怒道：“笨蛋，瞎說什麼呀...”若不是早上不小心壓到腳踝，恐怕要被這人折騰更久。床上床下簡直判若兩人，岡田奈奈心裡苦笑，甚至有些後悔從前時不時挑逗對方的舉動。

“唔...唔....”村山會意，雙手貼上捂住自己嘴巴的岡田奈奈的手背，連連點頭。這此地無銀的架勢，讓岡田奈奈越發羞赧。

“上次好像是你受的傷吧，你倆連受傷都要共患難吶！”醫生瞥一眼村山彩希，慢悠悠道，“這腳傷不能不重視，最近能不踩地就不踩吧。”

“這麼嚴重嗎醫生？”村山一臉焦急，“那有什麼要注意的，你都告訴我，我記著！”

“也不是非常嚴重，傷是很快能好的，主要是養傷期間如果頻繁用腳，也影響以後的步態。有好些病例都是傷好了可心裡後患還在，歪著踩的都有.....”

“劇烈運動絕對要注意啊！”醫生話中深意。

“嗯嗯，一定注意。”村山也不深究，只管應聲。

“這個藥膏隔兩天來換掉。”

“好的。”

“上次的藥膏還有的話也可以用。”

“快用完了，拜託醫生再開一些吧。”

一個囑咐，一個應答。休養事宜就這麼確定下來。

—————

第二次登門拜訪，卻是把負傷的岡田奈奈送回家，說起來真的很羞愧，儘管腳傷是意外，到底是自己後續處理失當。村山捧著茶杯，忐忑地坐在沙發上。薩蘭和米蘭爭寵般擠在岡田奈奈懷裡，那興奮的模樣彷彿許久不見主人。

“彩希，辛苦你了。來，嚐嚐阿姨做的小蛋糕。”岡田媽媽笑著端上精緻的點心。

“謝謝阿姨！”村山連連道謝。

“別這麼客氣，奈醬小時候身體就不好，長大了也不注意，這次多虧你了。”岡田媽媽伸手點一點岡田奈奈的腦門。

“阿姨手藝那麼好，奈奈桑一定很快就會康健的！”村山不忘誇讚一番，順道損一損自己不會做菜，逗得岡田媽媽喜笑顏開。

“哎，一回生二回熟，做菜多練習而已。你們聊吧，彩希留下來吃飯，今天準備了大餐呢！”

村山忙答應下來，深深吐一口氣，剛想問岡田奈奈小時候的事，卻聽她開口道：“你在緊張？”

“呃，有一點...”村山放下茶杯，眨巴眨巴眼睛回答。

“為什麼，你上次可大膽得很哦！”岡田奈奈摸摸薩蘭的耳朵，不忘回憶酒醉的村山。

“唔，那不一樣啦！岡田媽媽要是知道是我害你的腳踝傷得更厲害，一定要罵死我了....”村山拉過岡田摸狗狗的手，握緊，一臉愧疚。

想不到對方居然蹦出這樣的理由，剛才還嬉笑村山的岡田奈奈一下子沒了餘裕。“你以後.....不准那樣.....”憋悶了好一會兒，岡田奈奈咕噥著說。

“嗯？不准什麼？”村山正抓著岡田奈奈的手指，一根根玩得入迷，聞言後抬頭認真看著岡田奈奈。

“就是....”欲言又止。岡田奈奈曾經以為，戀愛中的大喜大悲不會出現在自己的生命中，那些如同幼稚園過家家般的傻瓜對話，還有偶像劇天馬行空般的起起伏伏等等。

生活，即是歸於平淡的本質，雙方認定，便各自交集著在一起。和村山在一起，也不會有不同。但岡田奈奈似乎過於自信了點。村山不是木偶，不會按照自己的設想成為什麼人。她稚氣，但是非分明，也有圓滑的世故；她熱情，熱情而誠實展現情人的一面；她體貼，心中僅管疑慮重重，絕不強迫自己開口。昨晚那一場酣暢淋灕的情愛，難道不是自己心裡的期許和放縱嗎？放縱自己，又緣何去要求別人？毫無疑問，激烈愛意是彼此交融的證明，但最觸動自己的分明是情熱之前的漫長前戲，抓住自己，擁抱自己，背起自己就彷彿自己是她的全世界。

看著那張無所顧忌、寫滿疑惑的臉，岡田奈奈突然就釋懷了。要自己的小戀人改變什麼呢，改變那樣的孟浪和熱情嗎？要她別用熱烈的眼神盯著自己，別發狠般親吻自己，還是別說那些讓人臉紅心跳的話，別做引人遐想的舉動呢？眼前這個人，毫無疑問喜歡著自己，會為自己擔心，為自己吃醋，會在意卻體貼地不逼迫自己。

岡田奈奈晃晃腦袋，趕走原來的懊惱思緒。

“奈奈桑小時候，很瘦弱嗎？”村山抱著米蘭，好奇地問。

“還好，就是容易過敏，尤其是對動物的毛髮或者季節性的花粉。”

“欸？那米蘭和薩蘭呢？”村山驚訝。

“她們差不多是陪伴我一起長大的呢！雖然偶爾還是會被鬧得身上發癢，但已經好多了，大概是系統脫敏？”共同奈奈看著小兩隻，眼裡滿是溫柔的笑。

“和奈奈桑一起長大，一定很幸福呢！奈奈桑笑起來真好看！”村山犯著花痴。

“米蘭薩蘭剛抱過來的時候，可小隻了，相冊裡有很多以前的照片，我帶你去看看。”說著，共同奈奈就要上樓拿相冊。

“欸欸！你別動，我去拿。”村山急忙按住岡田奈奈的肩膀，一臉嚴肅，“醫生說了你的腳要好好養。”

岡田奈奈莞爾，連聲應好。

得了指點的村山快步上樓，來到第一次留宿的房間。再一次進入這個房間，又熟悉又陌生。牆壁上有一張海報，上面的人是奈奈桑年少時的學姐偶像，邊上還有許多小剪報，都是關於對方演藝生涯的精彩瞬間。還有一些家人照片，搞笑又溫馨。

村山依照指示，在床頭櫃的抽屜裡找到了相冊本。厚厚一大本，沉沉的。拿起相冊後，一疊細繩捆繞、尚未拆封的照片赫然躺在抽屜底部，最上面那張剛好是上次出遊賞櫻時被相機抓拍的瞬間：岡田奈奈對著鏡頭羞澀地笑著，臉頰貼向自己的嘴唇；而照片裡的自己，側著腦袋靠向對方，雙唇微張，將那隻精靈耳堪堪含在唇瓣之間。那情景，彷似戀人在竊竊私語。

原來拍下來了呀！心裡暗喜，像是偷嚐了花蜜，村山快步走下樓梯，迫切地要回到那人身邊。

————

“喂，快點拿出來，我都要餓死了。”

“只有這麽一點麼？不是說過了帶多一點嗎？”

“是不是騙我們？給我老實點！”

校園偏僻一角，一陣吵吵嚷嚷，明顯壓低了聲量，不時又躥高幾句，語氣狠狠的，不容商量。

小嶋真子剛從教室裡逃遁出來，即將遠離接下去那萬分枯燥的外語課，恰好遇上眼前一幕，看起來好像是哪個倒霉蛋又被別校的“團隊”欺負了。所謂團隊，也就是三三兩兩披著校服的頑劣學生，時不時要向一些學生討過路費。學校也明文規定不準學生欺凌勒索，但規定如同死水，哪裡有真正的壞人去遵守規定的。眼皮子底下，這樣的戲碼上演著，一紙空文更是笑話一則。受過欺負的人都明白，遇上這種事就是倒了血霉，更別期望能有第三方出來主持公道，一旦開了口，迎接自己的就是更猛烈的攻擊針對。而旁觀者看見了，也是多一事不若少一事，遠觀則可。

深諳此道，小嶋真子挖挖耳蝸，壓低帽子裝作不知情。只不過逃課的路千萬條，這夥人偏偏堵在了今天自己要遁走的小道上。回頭可不是自己的選項。小嶋真子雙手兜在口袋，晃悠悠往事發地走近。

“喂喂，幹什麼的，走遠點，沒看見哥兒正忙著！”一把故作粗魯又帶著傻氣的聲音朝著小嶋真子嚷嚷道。

“又來一個，兄弟們趕緊著，爺還餓著呢！”其中一個頭髮染黃毛的高個兒，嘴巴叼著根草，手上摸數著鈔票不帶抬頭地吩咐。

小嶋真子眉頭一挑，撇嘴吹開落在臉頰邊的髮絲，嘴裡洩出一聲輕哼：“滾。”

“靠！看老子不.....嗷！！”

話音未落，小嶋真子欺身靠近，側過身體一把擒拿住對方薄弱的手肘，腳下狠勁兒一放，立馬讓對方單腳跪地，嗷嗷求饒。小嶋真子抬高帽簷，鄙視的眼神冷冷一瞥，嚇得還欲上前拼命的幾個人登時後退了幾步。

“糟糕！那個帽子....是....是剃刀！！”[4]剛才還趾高氣揚的一夥人，一下子畏畏縮縮，戰戰兢兢。

小嶋真子一腳踹倒跪地的那個，大搖大擺上前，素手一搭，嘴角浮起一個淺笑：“拿來。”

碼得齊整的鈔票毫不猶豫被挪放在手心，連著好幾個鋼蹦兒也不例外。

“以後繞著她走，隔遠一點兒，明白沒。”嫌棄地捏著一疊鈔票，拍拍眼前黃毛的臉，小嶋真子抽出幾張甩給跪地那個：“還不快滾。”

“走走！快！！”

一夥人就這麼被攆走了，一句“等著瞧”也不敢放，相比面對自己時那咄咄逼人的架勢，簡直天差地別。岡田奈奈靠在牆角，被迫參與了整件事的始末。眼前這個黑衣黑褲外搭長風衣的女人，看起來也不好惹。岡田奈奈內心考慮良久，面上依舊不動聲色。

小嶋真子瞄了眼嚇得一動不動、不敢逃跑的苦主，收起紈絝的架子邁步到對方面前，招呼的手才伸出來，便見對方旋身從身後的背包裡西西索索翻找出一個小包裝袋，頭也不抬地搶先道：“這是最後的東西了，本來是給朋友帶的午餐，你拿走吧！”

靠，被當成了強盜了！小嶋真子手指一抖，嘴角的肌肉控制不住地抽搐起來。隨後又一想，自己那嚇退流氓地名號，也就高級那麼一丟丟。解釋的話語到了嘴邊又咽了回去。瘦胳膊瘦腿的，看起來倒是挺冷靜的樣子。小嶋真子頑皮心思一起，復又吊兒郎當，伸出的手也不接對方的袋子，順勢就撐在那個低垂的腦袋一側，陰森森地開口：“真大方，你都是這樣，別人一攔路就乖乖給東西？”尾音上揚，似乎帶著點怒意。

岡田奈奈明顯感覺對方散發著威脅氣息，頓時僵了身體，背抵牆壁，眼睛直勾勾盯著對方的鞋面，僅管緊張得攥緊了拳頭，口齒也不慌張道：“他們也是餓肚子，能幫一點是一點。”

“呵呵！”小嶋真子第一次聽到這樣奇妙的說法，比起剛才自己給流氓們痛的打擊，眼前這位的論調完全可以破碎他們脆弱的心靈。笑聲不自覺就溢出鼻腔。

“你可真有趣吶！”小嶋真子拉過對方緊貼在大腿外側的手，把一疊鈔票摁在她手掌心，也不管對方願不願意收，狠狠道：“下次別這麽天真了，被欺負還乖乖認慫，那是傻子。”扔下話，小嶋真子撤回手，轉身離開。

岡田奈奈傻愣愣地抬起頭，只來得及看見她飄起的黑髮，念頭一轉，嘴裡喊話出聲：“你，要逃課嗎？”算算時間，隔壁院校應該是正課才對。

小嶋真子瀟灑離去的身影明顯一頓，也不出聲，只管往前走去，只不過那悠閒的步履隱隱有了焦躁。

見鬼。逃課由來心安理得的小嶋真子，內心竟然搖搖欲墜了一會會兒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:  
> [1]應該是奈醬最初的寫真裡，背部右側有一顆淡淡的痣。  
> [2]二人演唱會上表演I’m sure那首，奈醬下位時左腿上的一顆。  
> [3]兩句台詞是聯想到一部les電影，裡面的兩主角玩鬧時的調笑，電影片名high art[高潮藝術]，基調蠻沈重，片尾曲很好聽。  
> [4]借用真子在馬路須加系列裡的角色。


	20. Chapter 20

晚餐在岡田媽媽的精心佈置下，顯得格外豐盛，餐桌上的氣氛也因為又一位客人的到來而變得些許....詭異？

來人即是込山榛香。

板正的一張臉上，那雙溜圓的大眼睛陰慘慘盯著餐桌斜對面與岡田奈奈同席而坐的村山彩希，握緊餐叉的手背上時不時青筋萌動，而被不那麼溫柔塞進嘴巴的青綠蔬菜和鮮嫩肉塊，彷彿被注入了某種怨念。

這架勢，饒是神經再大條、再不防備岡田摯友的村山彩希也覺得周身泛冷。悄悄側頭對著岡田奈奈的耳朵，村山彩希小聲嘀咕道：“吶，奈奈桑，阿香是不是身體不舒服啊？她好像比上次瘦了好多，當模特可真辛苦欸....哎哎，她把配料的薑蒜給吃下去啦...唔....”

正細細聆聽女友輕聲細語的岡田奈奈聞言看向對座的込山榛香，順著對方“癡纏”的視線又轉回村山彩希身上，卻見村山彩希夾起一小塊蒜，猶豫了下就往嘴巴裡送。岡田奈奈還在思索“阿香”這個新奇的稱呼，立馬被村山詭異的舉動震驚了，悄悄地，岡田奈奈稍稍遠離了點兒自家女友。

“阿姨今天做的中華料理真的太好吃了，就連蒜都是甜甜的，一點都不辣！阿香，你喝點水吧，薑蒜雖然味道不錯，不過還是不能滿口吃呀！哎，阿姨的手藝真好，好想學欸！”村山彩希食指尖尖把桌檯上的水壺推向榛香，揚起滿足的笑臉給岡田媽媽點讚，一副饜足的模樣逗得岡田媽媽不亦樂乎。

還在惱怒對座二人竊竊私語公然調情的込山榛香，一瞬間五感回籠，難以言喻的刺激味道瀰漫在口腔，偏偏嘴巴裡已經嚼得不剩什麼了。心思細膩的發現岡田奈奈貌似離那個小鬼遠了一些，心情莫名變得輕快了些。哼，臭小鬼，滿嘴蒜味，一會兒就讓奈醬把你丟掉！

晚餐時間就在熱鬧又暗潮洶湧間結束了。斜靠在沙發上，込山榛香盯著腳上打著膏藥的岡田奈奈，瞥一眼在廚房和岡田媽媽聊得起勁的村山彩希，恨悠悠開口：“那個臭小鬼，趁我不在就佔你便宜！奈醬你可不要隨隨便便就被這種小鬼給迷惑了，看她一嘴甜言蜜語的樣子，說不定是個花花蝴蝶，到處採蜜呢！要是她敢輕易爬你床，哼，我就閹了她！”

一番豪言壯語，聽得岡田奈奈鼻子癢癢的，嗓子眼裡冒出幾聲回應，趕忙咳咳著拿起水杯補水。

“說正事，她回來了你知道了嗎？”込山榛香低聲問道。

“嗯。”岡田奈奈一手拿著水杯，一手將耳際的幾縷髮絲撩向耳後，“昨天見到了。”忽而又似回憶起了什麼，岡田奈奈欲言又止，又將腦袋湊進水杯，裸露的耳朵隱隱泛紅，升起絲絲熱意。

“咦？奈醬，你這裡好像長紅點了。”白嫩指尖正要挪向岡田奈奈。

岡田奈奈直起身向後靠了靠，抬手撫向後頸，“沒事，”頓了頓又轉開話題道，“她說改天一起聚一聚。”

込山榛香皺了皺眉，眼裡閃過一絲疑惑：“你跟她聊過了？”

“還沒有，昨天她喝醉了，我接到電話去找她的時候剛好碰見彩希，就先把她安頓在旅館了。”

“哦，她可是大小姐，哪兒住得慣這裡的小飯店吶。那個小鬼不是喜歡你嘛，她難道一點都不好奇？”

“……”深知好友話語裡的調笑，岡田奈奈無言地給了個白眼，生動的樣子令込山榛香咧嘴直樂。

“你真的沒喜歡過真子嘛，你當初可是卯足了力氣跟在她後面跑的耶！”語氣微酸，榛香想起那段時日，嫉妒的泡泡依舊嘭嘭冒個不停。

“我只是想把錢還給她。”

“順變規勸大姐大從良。”

“她又不壞。”

“對對對，善良的老大嘛！為了她，你連命都不要了。”

話音剛落，込山榛香就聽見耳邊魔音入耳：“阿香，阿姨特地給你準備了水果，很香，可以去除嘴巴的異味。”

込山榛香像個炮仗，燃起火線，從軟軟的沙發裡彈起身，點著村山彩希的鼻尖，咬牙切齒道：“臭小鬼，別以為我不知道你在笑話我。你欺負奈醬的事情，我還沒跟你算帳。”

本著誠實面對所有關心戀人的朋友之原則，村山彩希直白得像個知無不言的小孩：“呃，奈奈桑跟你說啦？我不是故意害她腳傷加重噠，奈奈桑太可愛了，所以忍不住多親......”

“我要吃水果！”岡田奈奈適時喊了一聲，粉嫩耳朵卻是羞意難卻。

再嚴實的秘密都要被這樣誠實的笨蛋抖摟殆盡了。岡田奈奈放棄一般捧著香甜的瓜果，當起了局外人，任由兩個幼稚的小鬼你來我往，見招拆招。夜晚悄悄來臨，爭論不休的兩人誰也不肯放棄佔據岡田奈奈房間的一席之地，明明客房都有嶄新的床鋪準備著。

一左一右將梳洗完畢的岡田奈奈攙扶回房間，兩人等著被翻牌，卻聽岡田奈奈下了逐客令：“我要休息了，你們回家路上小心些。”門隨即關上。門外的兩個面面相覷。沒一會兒，門鎖又開啟，岡田奈奈遞給每人一顆薄荷糖，悠悠道：“去去蒜味。”又是關門落鎖，沒有猶豫。

不約而同地，村山彩希和込山榛香合手哈了口氣，又同時嫌棄地皺緊了眉頭。

僅管已經入夏，但夜晚的風還是讓人覺得涼絲絲的。村山彩希兩手插在上衣口袋，跟在込山榛香身後亦步亦趨地走著。

“小鬼，跟著我幹什麼？”榛香高跟鞋踩得瀟灑，瞥一眼鬼鬼祟祟尾隨的人，“大晚上不回家，要跟姐姐出去玩嘛！”

村山彩希牙口一咧，笑著回應：“剛好順路，送送姐姐你呀！”

“嘴巴可真甜呢，奈醬是不是看上你這一張嘴了。”

村山挑一挑眉毛，愈發神氣起來，“奈奈桑喜歡的，我都會多多表現噠！阿香是奈奈桑的好朋友，我當然也要好好珍惜。”

込山榛香腳步一頓，嘴角抽搐，還來不及追問奇奇怪怪的起名方式，又聽耳邊響起嘮嘮叨叨的碎碎念來。

“對了，要不要一起吃夜宵呀，你晚餐吃的那麼少，女孩子太瘦了不好，好吃的食物簡直是老天的恩賜，咱們要好好享受...當模特是不是都要節食？太辛苦了，只能看不能吃....唔唔....”

長篇大論戛然而止。一顆未拆封的薄荷糖堵在村山彩希的大門牙上。“想跟上就閉嘴，吵死了小鬼。”込山榛香朝對面的計程車招手，比起被這個破小孩拉著碎碎念，倒是有了個更好的去處。

“是奈奈桑給的糖耶！你不吃嗎？”村山也不惱，撕開封裝紙，丟進嘴巴，一股清涼鑽進肺腑。

“嘛，奈醬的東西，都給你唄！”牙膏味的小玩藝，也就眼前這個傢伙能搭上奈醬奇特的口味。

就在込山榛香帶著村山彩希邁進夜色中繁華的燈紅酒綠的同時，窩在臥室裡的岡田奈奈，內心忐忑地檢視著手機界面，深怕錯過任何動靜。LINE的訊息列裡，孤零零躺著一則簡訊：今天還好嗎，身體有沒有不舒服？之前說好見面的，因為腳受傷了，可能要推遲見面了。

忘記問她會待多久了，要是錯過的話，不知道什麼時候還能再見面。都怪自己不小心，匆匆忙忙扭傷了腳。岡田奈奈微微皺緊眉頭，低頭看見腳上那抹天藍色的卡通貼畫時，又舒展了眉目。那個笨蛋啊，說著痛痛飛走那樣哄孩子的話，好像把自己當成易碎的水晶了。要不是榛香，今晚自己大概會答應對方留宿的請求吧，越來越能輕易撥動自己的心弦，只消村山軟綿綿的話尾帶一點小奶音，有她在就不會無聊，嘰嘰喳喳有如麻雀。賣萌的唇瓣一咧，頰邊的酒窩會淺淺現出來，略一搞怪，就是逗笑的開心果，眼睛裡閃著星光......

手機的震動聲打斷了岡田奈奈的思緒。

——怎麼受傷了，嚴重嗎？

岡田奈奈雙手捧著手機，指尖飛快：還好，醫生說只要休養幾天。

——那就好。

簡簡單單的回復，一如從前般吝嗇言語。

——你這次回來，還要走嗎？

——嗯，有些事務需要處理，順變來休個假，“故地重游”？大概。

岡田奈奈咬著唇瓣，遲疑間又問：要去學校看看嗎，等我腳傷好了，叫上榛香一起。

——榛香？你的小跟班？好啊，很久沒見了，我記得她以前看見我就像見了狼一樣，恨不得衝上來跟我決鬥。

——她比較衝動，現在倒是收斂多了，但是個性也沒怎麼變。

——奈奈倒是變了不少，和以前不同了。

岡田奈奈心內緊張，躊躇著不知道要如何回應。變得不是彼此記憶裡的人了嗎？從前的自己，就像榛香說的那樣，憑著一股執著勁，纏在對方身後，還錢也許是藉口，恐怕更多的是要“破壞”她不顧一切、與人鬥狠的“正經事”吧。

——變得更漂亮了呢。

——以前總是冷冰冰的，問一句答一句，喜歡戳人痛腳。

——雖然以前的奈奈認真的樣子很好玩，但現在成熟的模樣更有吸引力，更讓人喜歡了。

簡訊提示聲不間斷地響起，岡田奈奈悄悄地呼出一口氣，彷彿沈重的包袱由心頭落地，指尖滑動：哪有戳人痛腳，是實話實說。

言語間，好像回到了那時被對方三番四次嫌棄的時候，一個拼命逃，一個固執追。

——謝謝奈奈，認真勸導的奈奈，努力阻止我的奈奈，被我嫌棄後假裝冷靜的奈奈.....認識奈奈是很寶貴的事。

——抱歉，以前的我讓你費心了......

岡田奈奈眼眶泛起酸澀，說什麼抱歉，都是自己拖累她了，如果當初自己沒有執意跟著胡鬧，也不會害她受傷。又一則簡訊躍然而上，來不及自責和難過，岡田奈奈瞪大了眼睛。

——好像看到你的小女友了，在酒吧裡。和一個女生一起，是那個小跟班？

込山榛香半個身子倚靠在吧台上，右手撐著腦袋，任由一頭褐色長髮灑落一側，左手搖晃著酒杯，眼神是失去焦點的迷惘，嘴裡卻不停地呢喃：“那個壞女人有什麼好嘛，搶我的奈醬，搶我的早餐和甜點....還嫌我胖....混蛋....就是一隻笑面虎....有虎牙了不起啊，有虎牙也不是老虎.....”

村山彩希像個小學生一樣，端坐在高腳椅上，雙臂交叉疊放著，面前是剩了一半的酒杯，杯沿裝飾了可愛的藍色小傘，還有半片檸檬。若不是那雙眼睛依舊清明，頗有一種老僧入定的超脫感。酒吧並不吵鬧，許是時間還未到，客人三三兩兩，散落四座。被込山榛香以成年人就要做成年人的事情為藉口推進來，村山其實一點也不懊惱。雖然自己的酒量堪憂，但都被込山榛香看穿自己的目的了，怎麼能臨門一腳退縮呢。晚間那一句“為了她連命都不要”，是清清楚楚落在了自己耳中。不敢問奈奈桑，怕勾起她的傷心事；又不能明目張膽向那個人要答案。“想知道奈醬的事，就陪我喝酒”，込山榛香打定主意要看村山的糗樣，“我可是奈醬最親密的小夥伴呀！”只是往事翻著翻著，她反而喝上癮了，一杯接一杯，暈乎乎差點爬到吧台裡自己要倒酒喝。

村山彩希結完帳，扶著込山榛香準備離開，剛下椅子，一個沒防備就被榛香推開，“小鬼，我沒醉，不用你扶。”嘴裡倔強著，身子卻不如人意向後方歪歪倒去，哪怕村山彩希反應再快，也無濟於事。

失去平衡的榛香，腦袋有一瞬的空白，待迴轉神，卻是倒在一個柔軟的懷抱裡，還不等她看清危急中伸出援手的社會好青年，就聽對方冒出一句：“是你啊，小跟班，好久不見。”

酒意上湧，昏睡過去的前一秒，込山榛香聽見自己[狠狠]軟綿綿地放話道：“哼，臭老虎，今天我就要把你的虎牙拔掉！”

\----

拖了太久的更新...


End file.
